Back where we belong
by ptirobo
Summary: Blaine won't go back to Dalton : he's joining the ranks of McKinley High … but he's not alone ! My version of what I would like to see during Season 3 …  Mainly Klaine-centric, also OC/ … Your choice go there ! Rated M so I can inject some Kluff  ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody !

I hope you'll like this story : my own version of the upcoming season of Glee – from a Klaine point of view, with a twist of my own.

Yes, I am bringing an Original Character in the picture, so if you don't like that kind of story, sorry !

I try to keep it fluffy and funny, but I'm listening to you all for any suggestion or improvement-seeking comments ^^

Also, I should warn you that English is not my mother tongue, even if I try to read and speak it often. So if I make mistakes, please let me know, or offer to be my Beta if it bothers you too much

_Italics_ – thoughts

**_Italics and bold_** – singing

I feel sorry to be obligated to do this …

Disclaimer : I do not own either Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson or any of the songs I may use … BEA is mine though !

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1 : What the …?**

Kurt Hummel was happy.

There was no other way to describe his state of mind : happiness was finally there.

Exhibit A : the Summer in Ohio was feeling generous, sunny but not overwhelmingly scorching, with a small breeze every once in a while, enough to keep you lazy and content.

Exhibit B : Kurt's perfect boyfriend, one gorgeous Blaine Anderson, was finally free from school and from a short engagement with Six Flags.

Now, don't get him wrong : Kurt had been very proud of him for getting hired, but it still had been translated as much less time for them to spend together before the end of the summer.

In this moment, Kurt Hummel was driving toward the Anderson's residence, a satisfied smile on his face.

While getting there, he was making a list of all the things the two of them would do in the day-time (trying very hard to concentrate on **not** thinking of the night-time … _Bad Kurt, bad !_) : movies were a mandatory stop, why with the mixture of Disney goodness and Harry Potter's final chapter coming on the screens just for them (it seemed), and not too complicated to achieve, while more … cultural activities, such as museums, required a bit more of driving and a lot more planning, but Blaine always lightened up when talking about Arts … Maybe they could go to Cleveland for a week-end – well, that one would be tricky to get Burt's approval, but his father was as smitten of Blaine as a father could be smitten of his offspring's date … That could work to their advantage ; that and the fact that they had always kept the public displays of affection to a PG-level.

To be honest, Kurt's plans weren't very complicated : the only part of his personality that was high-maintenance was his wardrobe and his hair, after all. All he wanted was to spend time with Blaine, to hold his hand, to laugh with him and to get to know him better.

The poor boy had no idea that he was about to get much more than what he had asked for …

xxxxxxxx

Blaine Anderson was torn.

There was no other way to describe the way he was feeling at the moment : dilemma was really here.

On one side, he finally – FINALLY ! – had time in his schedule for one cute-scratch that, sexy, gorgeous Kurt Hummel, who had patiently and encouragingly waited for him to finish his very successful, thank you very much gig at Six Flags (even though he couldn't stand the idea of entering a theme park any time soon !).

He actually had tons of ideas to fill their summer days with good memories (and maybe their nights too …? _Blaine, you keep your mind out of that particular folder THIS INSTANT !_)

On the other side, there was the e-mail flashing on his computer's screen.

Four lines, slightly cryptic for anybody other than him ; in short, an e-mail that was bound to rock all his plans out of the proverbial boat and rock even more the year to come.

**From : **

**To : **

**Object : Listen to this**

** Michael Bublé**

** Album : "It's Time"**

** Track 05**

**Call me ;)**

Having found to the aforementioned song, Blaine's first reaction was to snort in his glass of apple juice.

Then he listened to it, and his eyes grew wider and wider with every word and note sung.

Then and only then, when the true meaning of the song penetrated his skull, he grabbed his phone and speed-dialed a number he had left alone for most of the past year.

When the communication was established, he didn't even let the person on the other side of the line the time to greet him.

"What time ?"

His correspondent laughed at his obvious eagerness, and then proceeded in telling him "the" time, later that afternoon.

And there he was, still sitting in front of his laptop, his phone still in one hand, the other one holding his chin while he thought about the million different ways he had at his disposal to break the … news … to Kurt when he arrived.

- "_Hi baby, I know I said my whole summer was yours once I was done … Guess what_ ?"

NO, N-O, that was the most direct path for a disaster.

- "_Kurt, I have a good and a bad news for you, rolled into one …_"

_Yeah, right_, he snickered at himself, _like that won't bring Kurt's ire upon me !_

-"_Sweetie, I know you've always wondered how I managed in my former school before transferring, who was "my Blaine" … Weeeeeeell …_"

Nu-huh, that didn't sound good either …

Crap, why was it so difficult to say something as simple and perfect as what he had to say !

But before Blaine could start to take off his hair from his scalp out of pure frustration, he heard Kurt's car arriving to his parents' house, and his heart fluttered.

_KURT !_

xxxxxxxx

When Kurt arrived at the Anderson's house, he was, as usual, taken aback by the sheer majesty of the old building.

A wide patio leading to an impressive reddish oak door, the house was a fine example of the Colonial style, right in the heart of Ohio.

Blaine's father family came from Louisiana, and when his business developed in Ohio, when he had to settle his family there, Charles Anderson had decided to bring a bit of the Southern culture with him.

In spite of his attempt at "reforming" his son, Kurt had to admire the fact that the older Andersons were very insistent on passing on their culture to Blaine, through an education filled with a love for music, Arts and nurturing a curiosity for … well, pretty much everything.

Just thinking about his ever-curious boyfriend brought a smile on Kurt's face and pushed him to walk faster to ring at the door.

Hearing the doorbell changed Blaine's heart into an Olympic gymnast, doing somersaults like crazy.

"Kurt is here, Kurt is here, Kurt is here, …" seemed to be the rhythm his heart chose to beat as he descended the stairs from his room to the entrance.

Opening the door in a grand movement, Blaine smiled his most dazzling smile as he looked at his boyfriend, who was quite dazzling himself.

Kurt, in true diva-fashion, was wearing a tight white T-shirt with a – were those sequins ? – shiny black vest and a pair of black jeans that while looser than the usual for Kurt, still flattered his frame.

Meanwhile, Kurt was doing a once-over of his own : Blaine, in his care-free- fashion, was wearing a loose light pink shirt with black letterings saying "Keep Calm, It's gonna be totally awesome", with dark blue jeans.

Even though he filed those images for future references, the clothes weren't the main focus of Kurt's attention : away from Dalton, Blaine had gradually stopped putting gel in his hair, and was letting the short, dark curls roam free around his face.

Just remembering how the curls would respond to his touch, and how he would play with them, given the opportunity, that was enough to bring the sexy thoughts from earlier back to the front of his mind.

Seeing a knowing smirk growing on Blaine's face, Kurt instantly knew that the slightly older boy was extremely aware of his appearance's effects on him, and that there was no way to hide it, or the blush coming from it.

"Hi there, smug boy" he said (lamely, in his own mind) in greetings, simultaneously acknowledging the situation and discarding it in one sentence.

"Hi yourself, gorgeous" was Blaine's answer, the perfect sweet counterpart to his acidity.

Gently tugging Kurt by one side of the vest, Blaine kissed him, very lightly at first, then in a more heated fashion as Kurt's hands found their way to his neck and the back of his head.

"Promise me that … you won't wear any more gel from now on" Kurt said into the kiss, just loving the way Blaine's hair reacted, the soft curls lacing themselves around his fingers, as if they were alive and caressing his hands …

"I … promise … As long as it's … manageable" Blaine gasped in a breath.

To be completely honest, he liked his hair gel-free too, but Dalton's – and the Warbler's – policy required him to look more … dapper, somehow. But that was about to be in the past …

Which brought him to the few pieces of information he HAD to share with Kurt.

"Kurt … Kurt, honey, as much as I just love that" he started reluctantly, as Kurt's lips were busy on his jaw, "I need to tell you something, it's kind of important" he finished, pulling Kurt inside the house.

"Actually, two things, just let me finish, before you … answer me, okay ?" he finally asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Instantly, Kurt got worried, but he tried to reason his unsure side : Blaine couldn't possibly be ending things with him, especially after a kiss like the one they just shared … could he ?

"Okay, Blaine, I am listening" he finally said, trying to control the tremors in his voice and to keep his cool exterior.

Gulping, Blaine thought of all the speeches he had prepared, only to realize that it was in vain : the boy he loved didn't need elaborate explanations, he needed – and deserved – the truth, and the more he waited, the more he knew Kurt was likely to lose it …

"Well, the first one should please you, I hope … Next year, I won't return to Dalton."

As Kurt opened his mouth, Blaine raised one hand to stop him. "I talked about it with my family, and since the year after that I'll be going to New York – hopefully with you" he added with a crooked smile, holding Kurt's hand, "I figured that I needed to face the real world before facing such a big challenge …"

Lightly chuckling, Blaine continued, searching Kurt's eyes to judge his reaction to this. "You and I both know that Dalton is anything but the real world, right ?"

Kurt was speechless, not a rare occurrence since they had started dating, and he hesitated between laughing, jumping up and down or getting scared for his boyfriend.

"B … but … but what about the bullies ? Where are you going to go ?"

_Well I know where I WANT you to go but let's not let our imagination going wild …_

As Blaine remained silent, a playful smile on his face while he drew little circles on Kurt's hand, his whole demeanor practically screaming "Come on, dear, you can figure this one out !"

Kurt's smile became larger than it ever did.

"No ! No way ! You're coming to McKinley ?" he finally shouted, his hands flying to Blaine's neck.

"Yes way !" Blaine answered with as much enthusiasm, his arms snaking around Kurt's waist, "This way our final year in High School is going to be perfect … or at least, we will be together !"

Swallowing hard, Blaine knew he had to go on, now was the real difficult part.

"That brings me to the other information I have to tell you" he quickly added, before Kurt's appreciation for him coming to his school proved … too enthusiastic …

Kurt's hands sliding from his neck to his chest was all the incentive he needed to go on.

"The thins is … I won't be coming alone : someone else is going to join the ranks of McKinley High, someone very dear to me, someone I need to go and pick up at the bus station in about … two hours" he added, after checking his watch.

Kurt frowned, both in concern and in interrogation. "Who exactly is that, if I may ask ? You're always so … discrete about the people around you …" he insisted, drawling on the last vowel.

He couldn't help but feel jealous : if that person was a woman, why was she so important to Blaine ? If that person was a man, it was even worse !

With a tender smile, one that Kurt had only seen on Blaine's face after one of their kisses, said boy simply answered, looing down : "My sister … actually, my _twin_ sister, Beatrice".

xxxxxxx

I know, I know, leaving you hanging on a cliffhanger like that is just plain mean, but hey, gotta make sure you're coming back for more ;)

I just love making Starkids references ...

Please let me know if I made mistakes, if this chapter is too long, if the idea behind it is just plain dumb and I should keep it to myself, …

Or, let's be positive, if everything was perfect and if you just can't wait for the next chapters, let me know that too !


	2. Chapter 2 : Bea

Hello everybody !

I never thought I would get such a response to my little story … I'm not overwhelmed, but still grinning like an idiot !

**A great thanks to ****jtangel, aurora4847 and njferrell for very**** detailed review !**

Here is the second chapter of this story, I hope it will bring some answers to most of your questions …

_Italics_ – thoughts

_**Italics and bold**_ – singing

I feel sorry to be obligated to do this …

_Disclaimer : I do not own either Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson __and/or the actors portraying Kurt or Blaine, nor any of the songs I may use … My life would be quite different if I did !_

BEA is mine though !

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2 : Bea**_

"YOUR TWIN SISTER ?" Kurt immediately shouted, feeling … well, he didn't quite now how he felt. "How come you NEVER told me you had a freakin' TWIN ?"

Ah, he could put his finger on it : he felt betrayed.

"I told you everything about me, my family, my hopes and dreams, EVERYTHING ! How could you keep such an important part of you …" he started to feel the tears gather in his eyes, but Blaine interrupted him with a soft kiss, pulling him into a hug.

"I never meant to hide it from you" Blaine whispered in his ear (and Kurt reluctantly realized that it was really hot), "but it was too … painful. Can I give you all the details as WE go and pick her up at the station ?" The emphasis on the "_we_" didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't want to be late, and I really want you to be the first person – beside myself – to welcome her back" he added with a shy / dazzling smile (_How does he pull that off ?_) and a peck on the nose.

Kurt thought about it, but Blaine's earlier statement - about the whole situation being painful – had triggered his curiosity. "Okay" he finally grumbled, "but your explanation better be good, in case you can't tell, I am NOT happy right now."

As Blaine rose and started to walk out of the house, he quietly said, still loud enough for Kurt to hear his comment "You know you still love me".

"I'm starting to reevaluate that statement."

The snarky comment elicited a laughter from the –barely- older boy as they arrived near Kurt's car.

"Do you want me to drive ?" Blaine asked Kurt, as he knew the countertenor loved his car, but still liked to be driven around.

Kurt simply threw him his keys. "I think it's better if you drive, I want to focus on your answer, not to avoid the other drivers."

"Go on, love, ask your question, it's easier this way … You know me, I might forget something" Blaine finally said as he settled behind the wheel.

"Okay, hmm … what did you mean by painful ?" Kurt asked bluntly.

Sighing, Blaine fidgeted on his seat.

"Wow, where should I start … I better get to the very beginning, I suppose …" Another deep sigh, and then his voice dropped a little.

"So, I have a twin sister, her name is Beatrice, though she will never let you call her that way. We've always been really close, you know, a true set of mischievous brats.

Last summer, she got really sick, I mean, it really hurt. She had to go through all kind of medical tests : blood test, urine sample, exams while sedated, you name it, she did it !

It lasted for months, and they only gave her basic painkillers, and she was still in so much pain, Kurt …" Blaine had to take a breath, to get past this reminiscing of those hard times when he had to watch his sister going through that ordeal, helpless, only able to hold her while she cried herself to sleep, trying to relieve her from some of that pain …

"Did they find out what was wrong ?" Kurt's soft voice brought him back to the present. All anger had left the pale boy as he started to appreciate the situation Blaine had been in. After all, it had been some time before he could tell Blaine he had lost his mother, so he could understand that the boy had kept that pain to himself.

"Yeah, eventually !" Blaine said, his voice a bit louder. "My father asked his Fraternity alumni, and someone knew a specialist in Europe who was in the States for a convention, and he managed to get an appointment for Bea. That guy really listened to her, to the symptoms she was describing, to the intensity of the pain she was feeling, you know …"

"And what was the final diagnosis ?" Kurt asked, remembering how hellish it was to see a loved one going through an unknown medical condition until it was too late to do anything about it ; he really hoped that it wasn't the case here !

"Crohn's disease."

The silent in the car was suddenly heavy, Blaine remembering his own ordeal : several tests to see if he was sick too, recognizing that even if they were twins, he wasn't testing positive for the disease, and coming to realize that they might had to go for an unorthodox healing route.

Meanwhile, Kurt knew that any words of comfort would be a) not enough and b) unnecessary, since the girl was coming back, it could only be a good sign.

"The specialist we saw was working on a study to relieve some of the illness' effects, an experimental course if you want, in Paris, and as she is still young, Bea was the perfect candidate to try it out." Blaine started to speak again, knowing he had to get through with the story, especially as he knew the ending.

"That's where she had been all this past year", Blaine turned to look at Kurt, his eyes slightly glazed with unshed tears, "alone, in a Hospital, away from everybody, fighting that … that monster without me to even hold her hand … All I could do was talking to her through Skype at night or early in the morning" he smiled at that, remembering the first mishaps they had with the time zones.

"She has been so brave, Kurt, braver than I would ever dream to be" he whispered, a tear finally escaping on his cheek. "It has been eating me all year ; that's why I was always so passionate during any Warblers performance : I had to, for her, you know, I had to give all I had in everything I did."

As Kurt smiled and brought his hand to his cheek to sweep the tears, Blaine leaned in his touch, eyes back on the road. "I recorded all of our gigs for her, sending her the videos. She made me promise, when she left, that I would join the choir in my new school, and that she would be my secret adviser, to keep her grasp on some kind of reality … Her words, not mine" he quickly added, seeing a strange look on his boyfriend's face.

"But I'm digressing, you asked me why it was painful to talk about her …"

"Never mind, I got it, Blaine" Kurt quickly said, his voice coming out strangled by the emotions stuck in his throat : Blaine was smiling, but the sadness in it was nearly unbearable, and Kurt made himself a promise that in the future he would do everything to make sure that Blaine would never have to smile like that again.

Trying to relieve some of the remaining tension, he added with a cocky smile "What worries me is how good you are at hiding your feelings, Mr. Anderson".

"Yeah, well, you know, when High School gets harder on you at the slightest show of emotion, you quickly master the art of the poker face" Blaine answered, starting to hum the theme of Lady Gaga's hit.

Before the two of them would start singing, Kurt asked a much-needed question.

"So now she is coming back … Does this mean she is cured ?"

Blaine's smile lightened up the whole vehicle, almost eclipsing the bright July sun.

"Well, you can never be totally cured, but she is improving ! You know, she is part of the decision to take me out of Dalton and back to a regular school : she told me she wanted to have our senior year together, looking out for each other".

At this point, Kurt kind of already liked the girl and was starting to imagine what a girly version of Blaine would look like, when Blaine added with a blush "She pushed me in coming to my senses regarding my feelings for you … She is your biggest fan out of New Directions, I have to say …"

"How come ? She doesn't even know me !" Kurt laughed.

"I told you I send her all of the Warblers performances, to get an objective eye on them. And she repeatedly insisted on how little we were using your voice, how silly it was to turn you into a ukulele, what an asset you could be, that we were too dumb to see that, you get the drill …

And then you did "Blackbird" …"

At that, both boys blushed and shared a smile, since they knew that song was bound to become **their** song.

"I recorded it, of course, and I watched it with her later that night. She loved it – she even cried a little – and she told me in no uncertain terms that I better tell you the way I obviously felt before someone else beat me to it." Blaine explained, a laughter bubbling up in his voice as he remembered the whole scene …

xxxxxxxxxxx

_A couple of months ago …_

"Hey sweetie, how was your day ?" Blaine asked as he connected his webcam and his sister's face filled his screen. "You look better, you spent some time outside ?"

"Oui !" she answered with a bright smile. "Sunny day in Paris today, I ought to take advantage of it, now didn't I ?"

"You know you can't spend too much time in the sun, at this point …" he started, looking concerned.

"At this point in my treatment, yes, I know Mr. Smarty-pants !" she finished for him, rolling her eyes. "I asked Aurelie this morning, and as it was sunny but not too warm, she agreed to help me put a chair on the roof" she explained, sticking her tongue out.

As he finished uploading the video, he chuckled a little at his sister's antics, while she snuggled back in the covers, her laptop obviously balanced on her knees, holding a bottle containing a white, thick liquid.

As he frowned at his own computer for not uploading fast enough, she started to speak again.

"Come on, I demand my weekly dose of Warblers !"

"Yes your Highness, on its way … If only this damn thing just wanted to go faster, useless piece of …" he grumbled in answer, not having his sister's knack with electronics.

"Don't insult the inanimate objects, they will make you pay !" came Bea's laughing voice from across the Atlantic.

This time, it was Blaine's turn to stick his tongue at her, but she wasn't sure if it was for her or for the computer's benefit.

"How is the selection for Regionals going ?" she quietly asked, as she received the mail with the video and downloading it.

"Still doing our research … Today is not our usual rehearsal, though."

As she cocked one eyebrow, he explained. "It's just Kurt singing, he wanted to do a tribute for Pavarotti".

"The bird, you mean ? Awww, he must be devastated !" Bea said, genuine empathy lacing her voice.

As he nodded, she spoke again, her voice changing to one of teasing. "You finally got your gelled-heads out of your asses and let him sing ?"

"Enough with the gel-related jokes already !" he answered, acting offended.

"So, do you have it ?" he finally asked, once she stopped snickering in her covers. "I really need to watch it with some objectivity, so if you can give me your input …"

"Some objectivity, to anything related to Kurt ? Riiiiight, bro, right …" came her muffled answer, as she arranged the covers.

"Oh, shush, listen to this" as they both pressed the play button to listen to Kurt singing "Black Bird".

The pure, clear countertenor voice filled the two rooms, and the two teenagers had the same look of wonder on their faces at the emotions displayed in this rendition of the Beatles song.

As the Warblers joined Kurt as back-up vocalists, Blaine could hear his sister adding her own voice to the chorus, twisting her own harmonies as the song ended.

_**You were only waiting for this **__**moment to arii-ise …**_

Straightening up in the silence that followed, Blaine stared at the screen on which he could see simultaneously Bea composing herself and wiping the tears on her cheeks, and Kurt's face frozen at the end of the video.

"Soooooo …" Bea started, her serious-critic face on, "that was interesting … You guys can't do that as your Regionals number, the judges would find it too depressing ; though maybe looking into the Beatles repertoire might be a good idea …

On a related subject, but not quite related, can I tell you something, Blainey ?" she asked, sounding unsure and determined.

As he nodded, she brought the screen closer to her face and seriously said "If you don't act on your feelings for that angel of a boy SOON, I can promise you I am coming back to kick your sorry, stupid ass so hard you're going to wish you were born without one, are we clear ?"

Gulping, as he could clearly remember his sister's talent as a kicker, Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Plus, you're not the only gay guy in that school ; you already loved Kurt before, but someone else is bound to have been moved by that !" she said, a bit louder, gesturing toward the screen.

Blaine sighed, knowing that he had been stupid not to act on his burgeoning feelings for the slender boy.

"What should I do now ?" he quietly asked to the only person he knew would help him without making – too much – fun of him.

"Simple, you're going to tell him how you feel … and, no, you won't look stupid !" came the natural answer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So, basically, you're telling I'm about to meet the only person gifted with some insights in the Anderson family ?" Kurt asked, smiling one of his happiest smile ever (excepted, of course, the one he had after kissing Blaine for the first time).

The sudden laughter that came out of Blaine clearly surprised Kurt, but as it was fairly contagious, Kurt just waited for him to give an explanation.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry, she does have incredible insights, but only when it doesn't concern her ; back in our school, she would never get a clue when a guy was interested in her" he chuckled at some memories. "As I'm an optimist, I like to say that she is very humble when it's come to her looks ; to be honest, she just doesn't see herself clearly, and that's me talking !" he added, pointing to his chest.

Kurt knew what he was talking about : every time he complimented Blaine on his looks or his figure, the boy would instantly blush or say that it was just "boyfriend flattery".

"It must be a family trait, then" he said, his best mocking look on.

Blaine's laughter once again filled the car, and Kurt couldn't help but join him.

"Oh I think it also comes with the territory, sort to speak" Blaine added once they stopped laughing.

As Kurt only raised his eyebrow, he explained himself. "A long time ago, our parents decided that it would be easier if each of us focused on one artistic trait : they pushed me into music …"

"Which is why you play many many instruments, I suppose" Kurt interrupted, still feeling jealous that Blaine was so comfortable with so many different instruments that it was borderline ridiculous.

"Exactly. And they pushed her into the 'visual' arts : she was always comfortable anywhere as long as she had paper and pencils, so that came naturally. But while it's easier to sing or play music with other people or with an audience, painting cannot be done in public. She is quieter than me, shyer in some ways, but she observes a lot, you know." He added as an afterthought, a loving smile coming up.

Then he suddenly turned to Kurt, a glint in his hazel eyes. "But that doesn't mean that she cannot sing !"

"Is she any good ?" Kurt asked, a plan starting to form in his head.

"Is she any … Oh Kurt, if you could hear us sing together, you wouldn't be able to differentiate the two of us … except she sounds more … "girly", of course !" Blaine answered, starting to imagine the two of them auditioning to join the New Directions and sweeping everybody off their feet.

Kurt started to snicker an evil laugh, rubbing his hands together as he murmured "We are so going to win this year, Vocal Adrenaline will not see that one coming …" Looking at each other, the two boys shared another evil laugh, as they could see how their thoughts were going in the same direction.

As they kept on driving, the silhouette of Lima Greyhound Station started to become clearer in the afternoon sun. And as they got closer, Kurt could tell that Blaine was slowly losing his cool, especially as his knuckles were getting whiter against the wheel.

He silently brought his hands to cover Blaine's, and the older boy half-turned toward him.

"I know that I've seen her all year, I know what are the changes in her appearance, it's just … I want to see her – see her, you know ?" he asked in a shaky voice that was so unlike him that Kurt wanted nothing more than hug him, a gesture complicated by his safety belt.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure she is still my sister, in mind and all, but how would I know if the whole sickness hasn't changed her, turned her into someone bitter or cold ?" he added, his eyes once again filling up with tears.

"I just … I just want my Bea back" he finished in a sigh that contained so much pain and sorrow that Kurt could feel his eyes filling up.

"Shhhh … It's going to be alright, sweetie" he whispered in Blaine's ear, a bit hesitant in using the word of endearment, but also a bit satisfied to see that his own breath had the same effect on Blaine that in the reversed situation.

"I can even predict that it's going to be … awesome !" he added, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Now, I presume her bus is the last one to arrive, right ?" he asked, straightening up.

"Yeah, it should arrive in a few minutes now" Blaine answered, looking at his watch. "She took a plane from Paris to Columbus, then the Greyhound to Lima ; all in all, we're just in time" he said, looking hopefully at the station as he parked the car.

Throwing the keys at Kurt, he winked and said "You're probably going to drive back home, honey", earning himself a glare and a blush, making an adorable combination, at least for him.

As they started to walk toward the arrivals hall, Blaine's hands were slightly shaky, and Kurt himself was a little … nay, scratch that, he was nervous as hell to meet a person who already had such an impact on his life.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Little lady, we are arriving to Lima, you better get ready" the driver called to his last passenger. In the two hours she had been in his bus, he had grown attached to the lonely teenager.

"Do you need help when we're there ?" he asked, having noticed how frail she looked.

"No, that's okay, Derek, my brother should be waiting for me at the station" Beatrice Anderson answered, in a melodious, deep voice. "But that's very sweet, very gentlemanly of you" she added, with a smile.

"I better go gather all my crap" she finally said, going up from the stairs near the driver's seat and walking in the aisle to the seat where she had put out her notebooks and pencils.

_Breath in … and out … and in … he will be there … and out … and you're going to be awesome … and in … and you'll stick to Aurelie's plans … and out … and you'll keep checking on your blood tests … and in … and you'll rock your senior year … and out …_

It was starting to turn into a mantra, the feeling of the wheels setting a rhythm to it, and she almost started to sing it out loud.

As the bus turned to enter the station, Bea started to scan the platform to find the mop of dark curls that was bound to signal the presence of her brother in the place.

She was the last remaining passenger of the bus, meaning that not a lot of people were about to arrive in Lima that day at the same time ; consequently, not a lot of people were bound to wait in the station. All these facts could explain how easy it suddenly was to see her twin brother seating on a bench, a taller, slender, stylish boy sitting by his side (_Yay he brought Kurt !_), his eyes coming up every now and then to look at the clock, tapping his left foot.

"Derek, can I open that window, please ?" she asked excitedly, already pulling at the handle.

The driver silently chuckled and waved her to proceed.

As she opened the window, she stuck her head and her arm out and shouted "Blaineeeeeey !" as she waved at him.

As he looked in the direction of the voice calling his name, their eyes locked, and both their smiles grew to the point it almost hurt, but they didn't care.

Both felt the same thing : their other half, the only person in the world able to understand them without the need of words, no matter the distance, that person was back for good.

xxxxxxxxxxx

About Crohn's disease : I am not making that up, I know for a fact that it can really be difficult to diagnose, and some doctors really are jerks when it comes to listen to their patients' symptoms … or listen to their patients, period !

Did you all get the AVPM/AVPS reference ? Did you ? *excited puppy look*

_Coming next :_

- the reunion of the Anderson twins

- the meeting between Kurt Hummel and Beatrice Anderson

A lot of emotions, and even more teasing between the siblings is about to start !

As usual, let me know if it's too long / too short / too bad … or if you enjoyed it !


	3. Chapter 3 : Feels like home

I'm back for this much needed and emotional chapter :)

You cannot imagine how happy every single review and "story added to favorite" make me ! Grinning like Kurt while Artie sang "Isn't she lovely" to Brittany …

Biggest thanks to **njferrell**, once again for a very detailed review, helping me to focus on details I might have forgotten, and to **jtangel** for a show of appreciation that really means a lot to any writer !

Finally, they're going to sing … Kurt should watch out for his jaw, that's all I'm saying …

_Italics_ – thoughts

_**Italics and bold**_ – singing

I feel sorry to be obligated to do this …

_Disclaimer : I do not own either Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and/or the actors portraying Kurt or Blaine, nor any of the songs I may use … My life would be quite different if I did !_

BEA is mine though !

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3 : **__**Feels like home**_

As the bus came to a complete stop, Derek the driver turned to the young girl who was bouncing up and down to get out of his vehicle.

"I presume your brother is the young man who is mimicking your action outside, kiddo ?"

"Yes, he is" she answered, eyes glittering and mouth stretched into an impossibly wide grin.

"No help needed to get all your bags ?" he asked again, not wanting to leave the teenagers alone with THAT kind of amount.

"Just tell me where are the trolleys, and we'll be fine. Thank you very much, Derek you have been most helpful" she added with a nod and a warm smile, reminding the bus driver of the English ladies from the previous century in the movies.

"No problem, they're right there, you see, behind the column ?" he answered, and with a final nod, "There you go, milady" he said as a goodbye, followed by a chuckle.

Being careful not to hurt herself walking down the steps, pulling her bag on her shoulder, Bea put her feet on the platform and looked up to see her brother skipping to get closer to her, Kurt staying behind to give them those first moments.

"Blainey !"

"Buggette !"

The siblings fell in each other arms in a fierce hug.

Unlike anything Kurt would have expected from his hyper boyfriend, there were no dancing around or screaming.

The two of them were just standing, holding on tight to one another, both their heads resting on the other shoulder.

From Kurt's point of view, they looked to be the same height (meaning that the girl was tall for a girl, while Blaine was short for a boy, in all unfairness), and had the same curly, dark hair, though a bit longer in Beatrice's case.

Slowly, the Anderson twins (_Wow, let's _not_ keep that name !_) put down their arms until they were just holding hands and brought their foreheads together in an embrace that was very close to an Eskimo kiss, and Kurt got a better look at … well, at the girl he already considered as his in-law.

Her features really appeared to be exactly like Blaine's, except for some details that only Kurt could detect : her nose was slightly shorter, her eyebrows were thinner (but still in that shape that could make him swoon), her cheekbones were more clearly drawn and her skin was a lighter tone – but both those traits could only be an effect of her illness and long stay indoors.

A few freckles were playing on her nose and cheeks, and Kurt started to ponder if he had miss that on Blaine's face, focused as he always was on more important parts : his eyes, or his lips … He really could lose himself in those eyes and in those lips …

_Next time I'm close enough, I'll pay attention …_

The thought induced a very improper giggle, and the noise seemed to remind the hugging pair that they were not alone, as they turned to face him.

Swallowing his nervousness, Kurt held his hand to the young girl.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Humppf …" he started as a greeting, before being pulled into a bear-hug he never saw coming.

As she released him, Kurt could hear Blaine chuckling to himself while he went to get a trolley, but at the moment, he couldn't care less, as he came to see Beatrice Anderson properly.

Like with Blaine, Kurt was drawn to the eyes, even if hers were circled with purple glasses.

While both shared a hazel undertone, Kurt could only establish that there were one noticeable difference between the two sets : Blaine's irises had a golden, caramel-like shade, when Beatrice's were more in the green part of the Hazel spectrum.

Both had golden sparks in the border of the iris, though, which was clearly a genetic particularity.

Moving from her face, he could judge her body – even if he wasn't "interested" in it didn't mean he couldn't evaluate it, as a material for a make-over, right ?

But before he could properly from an opinion on it, the young girl cocked her head on the side and looked at him.

"Kurt Hummel, finally in the flesh" she finally said, extending her hand, mirroring the way her brother had greeted him the first time they met. As he shook it, still puzzled by her hug, she gave him a look-over and added with a short, throaty laugh "Flesh being a generic term, you're very slim !"

Her voice was something else entirely : deep, a bit raspy, it was nothing like any girl's voice he had heard before – maybe Santana's, after she smoked a cigar in preparation.

But the laugh put him back on track, as Blaine also had some of those short chuckles, especially when they were watching a movie and Kurt would make a particularly witty comment.

He couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips as they exchanged appraising looks.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bea couldn't help but look in details at the boy who had stole her brother's heart, and who she felt she already knew everything about.

She really had expressed her feelings about Kurt's physic : in her opinion, Kurt was just a tad too slim.

Once again, she reasoned herself, she never had the problem of sharing a taste in men with her brother. While Blaine – obviously – liked slender men, Bea had always preferred "comfortable" men, as she called them, a big frame and a chest large enough to make her feel safe …

Back to the present boy, who was clearly taking notes of his own, she could effortlessly see what had been the selling points for her brother : the sparkling blue-green eyes, the small dimple, the cute smile and let's not forget about those long legs and that nice ass – yes, she could appreciate a nice bum when she saw it, even if it was her brother's boyfriend's, don't mind her !

As she circled him slowly, a smile still playing on her lips, she commented "Gotta say, Kurt, I love your fashion sense … Are those Dior Homme pants ?" she asked, coming back in front of him.

More than anything, that last comment was the last drop that won her over for Kurt. As he nodded, eyes sparkling with glee at the idea he had found a true sister with his future in-law, she added "Thought so … I brought one back for Blaine, but I'm not sure he will appreciate it …", the last comment made with a twist of her mouth.

As they looked at each other and burst out laughing, Blaine came closer to the two of them, the trolley he was pushing covered in luggage and bags of different shapes and sizes. The – well, former Warbler was slightly panting and grumbled in a breath "Goddammit, what did you put in those ? The freakin' Eiffel Tower ?", earning another round of hilarity from his boyfriend and his sister.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Before we start talking about lover-boy, I need to make something clear, Kurt" the green-eyes girl said, suddenly very serious. "Under no circumstances, and I mean never, ever, never, unless you want to die – kind of never, NE-VER call me Beatrice, are we clear ?"

Kurt feigned to be thinking about it, and quickly nodded when she started to stare at him.

"No problem … Bea" he answered, a boyish smile on his face.

Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at the two boys, an expecting look in her eyes, until they finally realized she was waiting for them to show her the way.

As soon as they started to walk toward the parking, Bea sped up to catch Kurt's arm and pulling him ahead of Blaine, and calling over her shoulder "Take care of my crap, Blainey, we have some belated talk to do", and before the aforementioned boy could retort anything, the pair started to walk ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sooooo …" Bea started, looking down at their joined hands. "I know it might be a bit late to go all sister-y on you, but I'll take advantage of the fact that we are alone to tell you one thing …"

*Gulp*

"I'm not going to say that if you ever hurt him in any way, shape or form, you better start running … Except I totally am !" she warned him, the last part muttered as if she was talking to herself.

"I WILL hurt you and kick you cute, tiny ass if I ever see Blaine being unhappy because of you, am I making myself understood ?" she finally said, her voice dropping and more frighteningly, her irises changing to a darker shade of green, bordering on black {1}.

In this moment, Kurt could feel he understood the chemistry going between the twins : while Blaine was the happy, easy going, trusting part, the look on Bea's face stated that she was the "darker" counterpart, able and willing to defend herself and her loved ones.

Gulping one more time – _Gaga, that girl is intimidating_ ! – Kurt nodded and whispered "I would never hurt him, and I will assist you in kicking the behind of anyone trying to cause him any kind of pain".

With a conspirator-y smile, she looked at him above her glasses and said in the same soft voice "We agree then".

"Indeed"

"Good"

As they arrived at the exit doors of the station, a light breeze rose and Bea stopped walking, taking long breaths, allowing Kurt to finish his own inspections.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Incredibly enough, when Blaine had started to talk about her, he had started to imagine her to be a slightly more feminine version of Blaine, but he had not expected her to have such a … feminine body.

While Blaine was undoubtedly MALE, dapperness and show-smiles, Bea was all GIRL, roundness going in every part, from the curls around her face to the more definite curves on her body.

Kurt could only snicker at the thought of Puck's or the other jocks' faces when they would see Bea strolling in the halls.

As the young girl started to pull at her arms to shake some of the discomfort the long journey had settled on her body, Kurt became more interested in her outfit.

She was wearing a dark purple shirt that matched her glasses frame, one quite similar to the one Blaine wore, only her was saying in black lettering : "Keep Calm and Eat a Cupcake", which Kurt found hilarious, regarding Blaine's love for all sweets and cakes.

She was also wearing a pair of long, dark blue jeans that were almost covering her snickers, yet Kurt could still see parts of it and gathered that they were part of the limited collection by Adidas in tribute to the Star Wars saga's anniversary, sporting the same shade of purple.

In Kurt's mind, that did count as something noteworthy : even though Bea had evidently picked a comfortable outfit to travel, she still managed to have the proper accessories.

Now looking at the details, he picked out a silver ring on her left thumb, dark pearls on her ears, but also a silver bracelet that bore a medical inscription he couldn't decipher.

"Are you quite finish with your examination, Mr. Hummel ?"

The sudden question brought him back to her face, and the mischievous smile she had on made him blush.

Before he could start to apologize for staring, she laughed and pulled him again, linking her arm with his.

"Nah, I'm just kidding you … Though tell me, do I look like what you expected ?" she asked, sounding both playful and just a bit nervous.

"I didn't expect anything, Blaine never … well, he never mentioned you before today, to be honest" Kurt answered, as they started to walk toward his car, Blaine slowly catching up with them.

He didn't expect the girl to abruptly stop walking, look at him with shock clearly in her once again-changing eyes and turn at her brother who never saw the shit hitting the flag.

"YOU … YOU N-NEVER TOLD KURT ABOUT ME ?"

Amazingly, she managed to blurt that sentence in a quiet voice, but sounding like she was yelling.

A feeling of worry settled on Blaine's face, as he stopped pushing the trolley.

"Now, come on Buggette, I talked about it with him …" he started to explain but one raised hand was enough to quiet him.

"Do you know" she started to say, in that same quiet, freaky voice "that everyone I met in Paris knows that you exist" she hissed, walking slowly toward him, "and that if I had met someone there – even though it is far fetched, I'll give you that, I would have, oh, casually mentioned you in the conversation ?" by then, she was face to face with Blaine who had never looked so scared in his life.

"I … I … I'm sorry, carina" Blaine finally blurted, looking at his sister's glazed eyes and reaching out to hold her face. "You know me, I didn't want to put my pain on his shoulders …" he said, afraid he might have hurt her in the process.

As she leaned in his touch, the anger vanished from her eyes, and she sighed.

"I guess it's only you being … you, you stupid, unperceptive you" she whispered with a soft smile, and she gave him a light slap.

During the whole exchange, Kurt was getting over-emotional, but still managed to get a thrill at hearing Blaine speaking Italian ; weird how a foreign language could turn him into a pile of goo.

"Hum" he started, only wanting to diffuse some of the lingering tension.

As the siblings turned to look at him, he simply gestured toward the car.

"Can we get going, now, or do you plan to camp here tonight ?"

Blaine giggled a little, while Bea simply smiled and shook her head.

As the boys filled the trunk with most of the luggage ("You're doing it wrong Kurt !" – "Excuse me ? I think I know how to arrange stuff in my own car !" – "No, you have to imagine that you're actually playing Tetris to put everything !" – "… You're such a geek it's not even funny" *insert silent make out session over the bags*), Bea looked at her watch and discretely opened her backpack to take and swallow a little red pill from a box.

As they finally got seated in the car – Kurt behind the wheel, and the twins seating in the back, safety belts on but heads cocked on each other shoulder -, Kurt decided to get an answer to something that bothered him.

"Blaine said you can sing, and that you're joining McKinley … Are you going to come to the Glee Club ?" he asked, looking in his rearview mirror.

Blaine and Bea exchanged a look that could only be translated as a silent conversation taking place between them, and Bea turned to Kurt.

"Well, I'm more interested in the Arts Club, but I guess I could join … Don't I have to audition, though ?" she said, a playful smile creeping up.

"If you're any good, we'll welcome you with open arms" he answered, focusing on a truck passing them at an alarming speed.

Blaine's laughter came as a surprise from the back of his car, and after another silent exchange, Bea started to blush a furious shade of red.

As Kurt remained silent, knowing that Blaine always gave him the answers he wanted, the dapper boy sighed and said in a bored voice "I guess you're just going to show him, Buggette".

"N … now ?" Bea stammered, recoiling in her seat.

"Well, that should be simple enough" he said, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Fine, fine, let's do this" she mumbled, pulling out her IPod from her pocket.

"We take the first song to come out of the shuffle ?" she asked, eyebrows raised in a genuine question.

As Blaine nodded, she passed the device to Kurt who wholeheartedly took it to plug it.

A couple of light music started to fill the car, and Bea grumbled under her breath something that sounded a lot like "you've gotta be kidding me …"

Blaine nudged her side so she wouldn't miss the beginning of the song {2}.

_**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself**_

_**Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms**_

_**There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast**_

_**Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**_

Kurt had to focus hard on the road and on his actions to avoid losing control of the car at the sound of her voice.

While the original song, as he knew it, was sung in a higher note, she had arranged her voice around the melody, so that her contralto wouldn't sound as if she sand out of tune.

The effect was quite surprising as it was, but when Blaine joined her, the result became breathtaking.

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been**_

_**And how long I've been so alone**_

_**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**_

_**And change my life the way you've done**_

The apparent easiness with which the two singers twisted their voice around the difficult melody was an additional surprise : while he knew that Blaine was a talented singer, the comments he had made about his sister's lack of training had led him to believe that she would be able to avoid any false note, but not that kind of mastery.

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**_

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

Kurt would have loved to hear them sing more of the song, but the lyrics seemed to have caught up with Bea as her voice was chocked in her throat, overcome by her emotions.

As the song continued on her IPod, Blaine put his hand on her lap, holding tight, and Kurt wiped his cheeks for the lone tear that had escaped him.

"What do you think Kurt ? Is she _any good_ ?" Blaine asked softly, smiling ironically.

"She … I … wow" came the very intelligent answer from the countertenor. "How … I mean … How ?" he had to ask.

This time, the two of the Anderson children chuckled. "Oh go on, tell him Blaine, you're more proud of it than I am" Bea finally said, still laughing and crying simultaneously.

"With reasons !" he exclaimed. "See, Kurt, Miss Anderson here has what experts call a Perfect pitch."

"You're kidding me !" Kurt exclaimed. "What about you ?" he suddenly asked, his eyes searching for Blaine's in the mirror. That would explain a lot, and maybe turned down some of his jealousy.

"Nah, I only have a relative pitch, but she takes it to another level : if she hears a song, she can sing it without any sheet, she can play an instrument after seeing someone playing it, she can catch a language by just listening to it … it's infuriating, I'll tell you !"

"But why didn't your parents pushed HER to a musical education ?" Kurt was slightly dumbfounded.

"'Cause I prefer to draw, I don't like being the center of attention, okay ?" Bea said suddenly, cheeks still pink.

"Still … wow, that was … beautiful, Bea, really" Kurt softly said, not wanting to embarrass the girl.

"Thank you Kurt, you're sweet" she said, a bright smile on her face as she looked at Kurt's eyes in the mirror. "On another subject, Blaine, I would need you to go and sit in the front : I kind of need to lie down a bit, the jetlag is catching up with me …" she said wincing and rubbing her eyes.

"Okay … Kurt, can you pull over on the side ?" Blaine asked, suddenly very protective of his sister and already unbuckling his belt.

Kurt quickly followed those instructions, and as Blaine got seated next to him, Bea put her legs on top of her vest on the seat.

Rubbing her temple, she closed her eyes for a minute, and as she opened them, she took advantage of her position to observe the two boys.

They were listening to the songs in the IPod, laughing when a French song would come up, but mostly just kept silent and looked at each other from time to time.

Even though she really wanted to act as the protective sister, she couldn't help the warm feelings she felt at the looks they were exchanging.

To see her brother, always so happy but careful around his feelings, being so … smitten with the other boy was a glorious sight.

What's more, to see said-other boy looking quite flustered every time her brother touched his finger / cheek or said something overly sweet was a cause for celebration.

You see, in the past, she had always protected Blaine : in kindergarten and school, she had been the one punching the other boys who wanted to steal their lunches ; in their previous high-school, she had been the one who went on punitive operations on the bullies who tormented him. She was starting to get sick on the night of the fateful prom when Blaine had been attacked, and she had blamed herself for a long time, before her condition worsened.

Now, a new life was starting : Blaine had told her about Kurt's previous situation at McKinley, but she had faith in the idea that, perhaps, with the help of Kurt's friends and their combined efforts, their Senior year was going to be, put simply, totally awesome.

Just then, as they arrived near the Anderson's house, Kurt asked Blaine the question that was bound to put them in trouble.

"Say Blaine, why do you call your sister 'Buggette' ?"

Blaine's answer was immediate, and echoed her own.

"Crap."

"Merde."

**{1} I'm using my own eyes here *****lol***

**My eyes are like that, whenever I'm feeling strong emotions, they change colors, and I have been told that to see me getting angry is even more frightening because of them turning from light grey-green to black than seeing me screaming …**

**{2} "Feels like home", by Chantal Kreviazuk**

And thus the end of the third chapter …

I hope it answered some of your questions regarding Blaine and Bea's relationship, but the best is yet to come.

So, now that you know Bea, give me your opinion : I published a poll on my profile regarding her possible pairing with one of the New Directions boys.

I'm still on the fence between Puck or Artie, but your input would be greatly appreciated !

So please vote ;)

Or, even better, if you think of someone else, go for it (and before you ask for it, I will NOT pair Bea with Azimio … ewwww !)

As usual, let me know if you like it (yay ! Klainbow cupcakes for everybody !), hate it (nevermind, I'm just gonna curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days …), want some details on something that I might have overlooked (… here, have cupcake) …

General reviews are like Redvines, they can do anything !

See you all later !


	4. Chapter 4 : Out here on my own

To all the fanfiction readers who added my little story to your favourites and to all my reviewers : thank you so much

You have no idea how good it feels to have that kind of feedback for something coming out of my silly mind

**jtangel** – sorry for the cliffhanger, I just love to keep you on the edge of your … computer I guess O_o

I agree with you, and "that" pairing is totally going to happen * wink wink *

**StargleekPotterhead** – First : great username ! You made my day ;)

Second : as I try to inject some Starkid in my daily life, It's only logical that I inject some of it in my stories, right ? Glad you like it so far !

**njferrell** – I'm glad you liked their reunion :)

Okay, so here is my take at pure klaine fluff, this is the first time I've ever written something like that so I hope it would be … satisfying !

_Italics_ – thoughts

_**Italics and bold**_ – singing

I feel sorry to be obligated to do this …

_Disclaimer : I do not own either Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and/or the actors portraying Kurt or Blaine, nor any of the songs I may use … My life would be quite different if I did !_

BEA is mine though !

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously, on « Back where we belong »**_

"_Say Blaine, why do you call your sister 'Buggette' ?"_

_Blaine's answer was immediate, and echoed her own._

"_Crap."_

"_Merde."_

_**Chapter 4 : **__**Out here on my own**_

"Oh come on you two, it can't be that bad !" Kurt laughed as an uncomfortable silent settled in the car, keeping his eyes on the road, since they had entered the residential street. But in his peripheral vision, he could see that both Andersons were sporting a look that was a mixture of worry and contained laughter.

"You tell him"

"Nu-huh, no way, YOU tell him, he doesn't have an opinion on me yet"

"That may be, but I have an image to maintain here, and if I tell him, he won't let me get out of that ever !"

"… You do realize that whether you tell it or I do, he's going to hear the story, right ?"

"…"

"Thought so." Even though Kurt was looking at the road – and, from time to time, to Blaine, he could hear the smug smirk in Bea's voice.

"Well, is one of you goofballs going to spill the beans before the end of the summer or what ?" Kurt finally exclaimed, amused by the total un-dapperness Blaine was displaying in his interaction with his sister.

"Jeez, Kurtie boy, keep your cool, it's not that complicated a story", Bea replied, putting her hand on Blaine's mouth from her seat in order to silence his protest, and sticking her head on his headrest.

Kurt's eyes were wide at the nickname she had just used.

_Kurtie boy ? Really ?_

"When we were, oh, five or six, we had an Italian nanny who loved English sayings. You know, the stupid stuff like "The early bird catches the worm" – which totally led us to think that she was going to feed us worms for breakfast, but that's another story.

Anyway, once, she put us to bed and said "Good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite"."

Bea's impression of the Italian accent was impressive, and a small part of Kurt's brain was still working the "Perfect pitch" part of her personality.

"What you have to know is that Blainey here was – still is ? scared shitless of any kind of bugs.

So here he was, tucking his covers around him to make sure that the bed bugs won't be able to enter his bed to bite him." At that point, Bea's voice started to shake with repressed laughter, and Blaine's pout increased in depth, making him absolutely adorable in Kurt's opinion.

"See, that day, we had fought a little, over something stupid, I can't remember what though …" Bea's thoughtfulness made her release her brother who took advantage of it.

"I had eaten the whole blueberry pie, not leaving you any, you revengeful brat" he said in a growl.

"Yes you did, you black hole ! Any way, as I was saying, Kurt, you can imagine that I couldn't resist the temptation to get a little payback, and he was so funny, with his covers up to his eyes …"

Kurt started to smile an incredulous smile, while Blaine covered his face with his hand.

"so I waited until I could hear his breathing slowing down, and then I got up, went to his bed, and pulled some of the covers …"

"You did not !" Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, barely containing the giggle threatening to escape, while Blaine's glare went between the two of them.

What was Bea doing ? Oh, she was laughing her heart out, that same contagious laugh that was so hard to resist.

"Oh yes she did !" Blaine answered, still pouting but his lips resisting the smile coming up. "The nutcase bit my leg ! And believe me, she had good teeth … I think I still have a scar …" he trailed off, gesturing to his right leg.

Before Kurt could get lost in his fantasy of a search for the scar along Blaine's leg, Bea started to tell the story again, cut halfway through by her bubbling hilarity.

"So here he is, screaming in his bed that the bugs are invading his bed and that he's dying, and I'm trying to get back in my bed before Isabella would show up, barely breathing because I'm holding my laughs …"

"Not an easy task I bet" Kurt quipped, still holding his own chuckles, not wanting to ruffle his boyfriend's feathers.

"You have no idea !" At this point, Bea had to catch her breath, no longer able to talk.

"Oh, shush … So Isabella arrives, turns on the light, and she sees me crying and holding my calf, while Miss Rolling on the floor tries to look innocent, and when she asks what the devil is going on, what does _she_ answer ?" Blaine continued, the small aggravation he had felt at remembering the story giving way to his amusement.

The two of them cried in unison : "I guess the bedbugs needed a snack !"

The three of them kept on laughing, and Kurt could think of only two ideas :

- he really had to get his hands on pictures of Blaine younger ; he had hinted at it, but Blaine had deftly avoided the subject thus far. Kurt had a feeling Bea would be a faithful ally in this quest …

- he really, REALLY wanted to go on that search for Blaine's scar and kiss it to make it all better and …

"Kurt ? Kuuuurt ? Blainey, I think your Beau has spaced out, mind to wake him up before we end up in a tree ?"

Bea's teasing seemed to do the trick and pulled Kurt out of his daydreaming.

"So, you call her Buggette because of that whole bedbug thing ?" he asked, a vivid flush creeping up his neck.

"Yep. At first, it really was to piss her off" Blaine answered, ruffling her curls. "It became a pet name much later …"

Bea simply smiled, nudging her head against Blaine's arm ; the smile was so similar to Blaine's that it put a lump in Kurt's throat.

"You know, guys" he started as he pulled over in front of the house, knowing he had to voice what was bothering him sooner than later, "it's going to take some time to get used to … this", as he gestured to the two of them. As the twins looked at him with the same quizzical look on their faces, he started to stammer.

"What do you mean, love ?" Blaine asked softly, rubbing his hand, and loving the way the term of endearment rolled off his tongue.

"You two, the way you interact, sometimes it's like … like … you have one mind or something !" he finally exclaimed, frustrated as he felt he wasn't conveying what he really thought.

"Kurt I think I understand" Bea's soft voice rose softly. "We've always been close, an odd pair of twins , especially during Junior High School, with all the bullying _he_ went through and all the crap coming at us …" she nearly snarled the last words. "We didn't really have a choice, we were … are … all we have, for each other, in some ways, plus with all that happened last year … But" and as she unbuckled her belt to get closer to Kurt, she grinned in a way that, for Blaine at least, announced a joke of some kind, "I will do everything to keep out of you two lovebirds' way" she finished with a surprise peck on Kurt's cheek.

Of course, said boy couldn't help the blush from spreading further on his face, and he had to clear his throat before coming up with a witty and funny retort.

"Errr …. Yeah, right …"

"Well that was articulate" Blaine chuckled, unbuckling his own safety belt.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh cool, my boxes are already here !" Bea exclaimed, feeling giddy at the thought of being finally here, and unpacking, and SHOWERING !

"You're not going to unpack now, are you ?" Blaine asked as he closed the door. "it's already pretty late, and the jetlag must be killing you !"

But he never got an answer, as Kurt accidently brought the attention upon himself.

"Do you need help, **sweetie** ?" Kurt asked absentmindedly from the entrance, as the girl had run to her room the moment they had come in.

Blaine looked at him with a flagger basted smile – no, Blaine Anderson cannot be simply surprised, no sir – while Bea's face came over the staircase, a playful smirk on her face as her curls came all around her face.

"Sweetie, huh ? So soon ?" she said with a throaty laugh. "Oh, don't be embarrassed Kurt, I'm flattered that you obviously like me" she said dismissively. "Anyway, no, I'm fine, go and put your tongue in my brother's mouth, I'll be back later !" Both boys were tomato red at her comment, not daring to look at each other. "And when I say later, I mean laaaaaaaaaater !" as she disappeared in her room.

"Sounds like we got some time to oursel- Hmph …" Kurt started, before being reduced to a silent pile of goo by a warm set of lips on his own, teeth nibbling at his lower lip and a pair of hands holding the back of his head.

As Blaine released him, the same emotion was burning in their eyes, love and something much deeper surfacing in the blue and in the hazel eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" Blaine whispered, a hint of his inner dapper-self manifesting itself.

"Don't ever ask for kissing me like that" Kurt _growled_, sending the butterflies in Blaine's stomach into a frenzy, before pulling the older boy into the garden, in order to have a proper make-out "session".

As soon as they reached one of the lounge chair by the pool, Blaine seated on it and pulled Kurt on top of him. The slim boy immediately set to kiss his way on Blaine's unshaved jaw (_Rowr !_) and neck, trying to find if his actions could bring an interesting reaction.

He quickly got his answer, as Blaine's hands on his waist and neck seemed to shiver.

"Oh my … Kurt, hmph … Right the- oh my Rowling !" he moaned, as Kurt's lips softly brush across his collarbone. The sounds coming from the Warbler, and especially the knowledge that he, Kurt Hummel, baby penguin extraordinaire, was responsible for it, all those factors were almost enough to send him over the proverbial edge.

As Kurt looked down at Blaine with a proud smile – after all, he HAD got what he wanted –, the curly haired boy looked up at him, hands reaching to cup his face, an adorable blush on his cheekbone and a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

"Well that is certainly promising !"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, after a much needed – if short lived – shower and a change of clothes, in the comfort of her room, Bea started to put the boxes at the right places, looking for one box that contained the gifts she had bought while she was away, under her nurse's surveillance …

_Not going there, Bea, focus on something else_, she quickly scolded herself, going back on looking through her boxes while she quietly sang to herself.

_**There's a long long road**_

_**To reach your house**_

_**I arrived just before**_

_**Just before the sunset**_

_**And you said ,and you said**_

_**Welcome with your eyes**_

_**And we said ,and we said**_

_**Nothing at all **_**{1}**

But she quickly stopped when she found what she was looking for, but not in the condition she expected.

Back in the store, it was a small glass sculpture of a flying phoenix, and she had immediately thought of her brother. She had been pretty insistent with the saleswoman – scratch that, she had been down right bitchy, demanding for extra bubblewrap and lots of protection, insisting on the fact that the purchase was to be shipped, and yet there is was, one of the wings neatly broken.

"You've got to be … Putain mais c'est pas vrai {2} !"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt and Blaine were finally seating in two separate chairs – they had come to decide that the temperature really was too high to keep cuddling, even in the late afternoon as it was – their fingers brushing against each other from time to time.

They were talking about the possible outfits they could wear to go to the last Harry Potter movie – well, Blaine was talking and making plans. Kurt was merely nodding along, focusing on not offending his boyfriend's feelings at his emerging dorkiness.

Blaine was in the middle of his description of his Grey short-sleeved shirt with Gryffindor stripes on the sleeves when Bea's angry exclamation came from her opened window.

The two boys looked at each other, Blaine in the process of rising up, an alarmed look on his face. Before he could race to her room, Bea's face came at the window.

"Sorry, fellows, I didn't mean to scare you ! Just a little annoyed at something … Blainey, honey, do we have some superglue ?" she added, looking pointedly at her brother.

"I think so, I'll find it for you later !" he called, a relieved smile coming up.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few !" and she went back in her room.

During the exchange, Kurt had allowed himself to look unashamedly at his boyfriend's tense body, as Blaine had yet to sit down.

As he finally put his tush back on the chair, Kurt decided to lock his inner improper devil away and focus on something else.

"So … Perfect pitch, huh ?"

Startled by this impromptu topic, Blaine sat completely against the back of his chair and nodded at Kurt to continue, quirking an eyebrow.

"And yet, she is into drawing and painting ?"

Another nod, and then "You're sure you're not exaggerating ? I mean" he quickly added, as Blaine opened his mouth, a shock look coming up, "I heard her sing, but she may be only a very good singer, and that's it !"

Blaine's eyes bore into his, and for a second, Kurt feared he might have offended him, but then his smile expended in a feral – very sexy – way, and he turned to the opened window.

"Bea !"

"Whaaaat ?"

"When you're done, do you feel up to some playing session ?"

"Do I HAVE to, oh sweet moonpie ?"

"Kurt needs further proof of your pitch, darling !"

"Hmph" she actually made the sound loud enough to be heard from the window. "Fine, deal, if a drink is waiting for me ! I'm done in a couple of minutes"

During the whole exchange, Kurt thought about the singing session he had witnessed earlier.

_I know she can sing, but if she can play …_ Kurt was just delighted to be able to see for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As she came down the stairs, enjoying the fact that she was alone to take possession of her house back, the way the wood of the barrier felt under her fingertips, the way the white walls reverberated the sparkles of her shirt's sequins.

"Man, I'm glad I'm back" she exclaimed at the garden's door.

True to his words, Blaine had prepared her a tall glass of cranberry juice with lots of ice cubes and a wedge of apple – just like she liked it – and she ran her fingers in her brother's curls.

"Thanks, bro" she said with a peck on his front head. Kurt had to swallow hard and was rethinking his mental health, because he was sure he just heard his boyfriend, Dapper Blaine, just heard him _purr_ !

As she started to sip her drink, Bea observed the two boys and sighed.

"You two are adorable together, you do realize that ?" she said, sitting on a nearby chair, closing her eyes to enjoy the last rays of sun.

They both started to blush, only getting cuter and they started to talk at the same time.

"Did you find all your stuff ?" – "Can I get my evidence now ?"

"Smooth, Hummel"

"Got a problem, Anderson ?"

Quickly blinking, Bea kept on drinking until she got tired of the angry look exchanged between the two members of the new power couple.

Silently putting her glass down, she rose from her seat and gestured to the house.

"Gentlemen ? Shall we ?"

Kurt's smile was enough to make Blaine forget that just the second before, he had been pretty annoyed at him.

As they arrived near the piano sitting in the leaving room, Blaine started to play a few arpeggios, leaving a spot for Bea to sit by him.

"What you need to understand, Kurt, is that while she has a perfect pitch, Bea never learned how to read a sheet of music." As Kurt nodded in understanding, Blaine continued.

"But you're going to see that I don't ever exaggerate my sister's abilities. Let me show you …", and as he turned to Bea "Julie or Irene ?"

The question was gibberish to Kurt, but Bea obviously understood the underlying meaning behind them as a sparkle appeared in her eyes.

"Tell you what, I am pretty tired, I'm not sure I'm up for Julie …"

"Fine, Irene it is"

Blaine thus started to play on the piano the first note to a song Kurt knew from somewhere, and then he started to sing.

_**Sometimes I wonder **_

_**Where I've been**_

_**Who I am**_

_**Do I fit in.**_

_**Make believin' is hard alone,**_

_**Out here on my own**_

While Blaine sang the first verse, Kurt watched Bea has she kept her eyes down on Blaine's hands on the keyboard.

And then Blaine suddenly stopped playing and left it up to her, and Kurt's jaw went all the way to Australia.

She was exactly mimicking the way he had played, fingers flexing in the exact same way.

Blaine's baritone was still singing the song, but soon Bea was joining him, creating harmonies that enhanced all the emotions contained in the song.

_**When I'm down and feelin' blue **_

_**I close my eyes **_

_**So I can be with you **_

_**Oh, baby, be strong for me **_

_**Baby, belong to me **_

_**Help me through **_

_**Help me need you {3}**_

Now Kurt could see that Blaine had been extremely accurate in his description of her abilities.

As they finished the song, they were both playing the song, singing together. With the last note hanging in the air, both sets of eyes remaining on the keyboard, Kurt couldn't help neither the tear that rolled down his cheek nor the clapping of his hand.

The sound seemed to shake the twins from their trance, as they rose their head to look at him, the same pinkish blush spreading on their faces, but two different emotions shining in their eyes : while Blaine was glowing with pride and love, Bea looked overwhelmed and insecure, waiting for his judgement.

"Wow, now I … I really get it … Wow …!" Kurt couldn't find the right way to describe how he felt, and stayed with his mouth hanging open, trying to find the appropriate words.

Standing up, Blaine came to stand behind the taller boy and, hugging him, whispered in his ear.

"Told you, babe."

The blow of warm air in his ear was … sexy, to use the euphemism of the year, and Kurt started to realize that the year to come was going to be filled with blushes at inappropriate times.

_I __have__ to find a way to stop it, dammit !_

"So … I take it you're convinced now ? You think I should audition for the Glee Club ?" Bea soft whisper was a welcome distraction from her brother's proximity.

Kurt detached himself from Blaine and sat down near the blushing girl.

"You shouldn't. You HAVE to."

Bea's smile at this statement was almost as dazzling as Blaine's puppy smile.

"Alright, that's settled ! Now what's the plan ?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

**{1} Cocoon ****– Hummingbird**

**{2} Very bad words in French, that can only be translated as "Fuck, Hell to the no"**

**I use that first word all the time, I think it's the more used word in the French language *lol***

**{3} Irene Carra – Out ****here on my own**

**I can't understand why Glee hasn't done a "Fame" song yet**

xxxxxxxxxxx

So what's the plan indeed !

I hope you liked this chapter, it is one I am not particularly happy – nor disappointed with, it's just, I really tried to translate that feeling of "My sister is my bestest friend in the world" without being too boring, I hope it turns out okay for you guys !

As always, reviews are Redvines – what the hell can't they do ?

See you soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : Hedwige

Hi guys !

I really hope that the kissing – make out scene between our boys was satisfying for all the Klainers out there ;)

Anyway, back for the fifth chapter … And, drumrolls ….

Well, read the answer to the reviews to get the drumroll )

jtangel : Wow, that was the first comment on the chapter, you're quick !

Funny you mentioned the **older Andersons , ** they're making their appearance … right now !

Disclaimer : * sigh * No, I do not own Blaine, nor Kurt, nor Glee * sigh *

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 5 : Hedwige**_

"What do you mean, what's the plan ?" Blaine immediately asked Bea, who was looking at them with an innocent look on her face. "And don't give me that innocent puppy look, I've mastered it, hence it's ineffective on me" he added with a smirk.

Putting her head on her hands on top of the piano, Bea looked at the two boys, dropping the "pup look" and meaning business.

"Well, I can only assume you two had plans for the summer before I threw me coming back on you." As the couple nodded, she went on.

"I don't expect you", pointing at them with one long finger, "to just drop everything for me. If there are things in which you can include me, that's perfect, but otherwise, I won't be … I won't be a trouble" she finished, a very serious look in her now-blazingly green eyes.

"You're not a trouble !"

"Don't you worry about it, we already had plans with my friends, the more the merrier !"

The two boys answered at once, but Kurt's response held more interest for the young girl. Still, she stopped them before they could go on with a raised hand.

"I'm serious guys ! Kurt, that's awesome, and I'm more than happy to meet them all, but in any case, I still have to take it slow, doctor's advice".

That effectively put an end to anything Kurt or Blaine could have come up with. "So we're on the same page then ?" she asked, rising from the bench, a soft smile on her lips, only spreading to her eyes when they obediently nodded.

"So you crazy kids do whatever you planned, and if it's okay, or if _I_ am okay – and interested, I'll join you in your summery adventures !" she finished with a grand flourish of her hand. Blaine couldn't contain the joy that thought was giving him, and he started to jump on his spot : for the first time in his short life, his holidays were going to be shared with his best friend, a gift of Nature, AND the boy he just knew was the love of his life.

Kurt was covering his mouth, holding his laugh but privately delighted at this all new aspect of Blaine, and just happy at the idea that yet another friendship was blossoming to be a presence for him to lean on, and to give him the opportunity to be leant on ; especially when that girl was just the person he needed to shed a new light on the man who he was meant to be with, he just felt it in his gut.

Nevertheless, the both wore the same amused look at the girl twirling form, as she started to dance to a beat existing only in her mind, skipping toward to kitchen. They immediately started to join her in the room, before she finally came to a stop and turned to them.

"Can't get enough of me ?" she asked, the sultry look on her face directed at Kurt, who was starting to get her humor.

"Well, you just arrived, I haven't seen you in a year, is it so wrong that I don't want to leave your side just yet ?" Blaine asked softly, a sappy smile on his face.

As Bea – and obviously Kurt too – didn't want to slip into an emotional mode, they shared the same annoyed look, and sighed simultaneously. "That is so cheesy !"

As they said it in perfect unison, they looked at each other with an amazed glint in their eyes.

"Jinx !"

"Oh my God !"

"Can you stop reading each other's mind, and admit that you love me for my cheesiness ?" Blaine commented, keeping his nose up and swiftly entering the kitchen. Bea wisely remained silent at this comment and simply winked at Kurt, joining him and opening some cupboards, leaving Kurt whose smile only expanded – a recurring occurrence every time Blaine used the "L" word. But he quickly came back to Earth and joined the siblings in the –

"Oh my Gaga, is that your _kitchen_ ? You could house an entire family in here ! It's a baker's dream, look at those ovens and … Oh, wow, I would kill for a countertop like that, it would be perfect for working any dough …"

As Kurt kept on babbling about the perfection that was their kitchen, Bea and Blaine exchanged a curious look, silently mouthing "_He bakes _?" "_I had no idea !_"

Bea looked more intensely at her brother – Kurt was happily _caressing_ the marble countertop, his back to them – and silently added "_You really hit the jackpot, tiger !_"

If Blaine's smile was any indication of his agreement with this statement, Bea was spot on.

Cutting through Kurt's rambling about how the lights and the temperature were just the bestest thing in the whole world, Bea said, maybe louder than she expected "I wanted to cook something for dinner, Mom told me that she and Dad would not come too late tonight" she added casually, looking at her brother above her glasses.

Boy, was she not disappointed : Blaine's frame looked frozen on the spot, his arm still extended inside the bowls cupboard.

"She said that, didn't she ?", his voice coming low, almost dark, filled with an emotion Kurt had never heard in it – was it anger ? disappointment ? weariness ? Kurt really couldn't tell, but the quick flickering of colors in Bea's eyes was enough for him to narrow it down to those three.

"They're usually not to be trusted with promises, I know that" Bea came to embrace her brother's slender waist. "I won't be disappointed if they don't show up before I succumb to Morpheus" she added, kissing his shoulder. The gesture seemed to be enough to shake Blaine's from whatever funk he was in. Meanwhile, Kurt – sitting on the countertop – was once again torn in his judgment of the Andersons parents : their own daughter was back from a _year_ away and she didn't fully expected them to be here for her ? That was _messed up_ in his book.

Blaine turned to enfold his sister in a fierce hug, whispering "Un pour tous, right ?" {1} She smiled and nodded into his shoulder, before gently pushing him in Kurt's general direction and walking toward the monolithic fridge.

"I still want to cook dinner for al least the three of us" she announced, her face inside the vegetables drawers, and before Kurt could say anything about imposing himself, Blaine silenced him with a kiss and a shake of his head as he proceeded to get plates out. "Don't bother, if she said you're having dinner with us, you _are_ having dinner with us" the curly haired boy chuckled, letting his hands snake around Kurt's chest.

"Plus, I have to eat according to an organized schedule, and Aurelie – that's my doctor in Paris, Kurt – taught me some great recipes that contain all kinds of vitamins and antioxidants that I need to, you know, stay healthy" Bea continued, coming out of the fridge with her arms filled with vegetables.

"I'm sure you can benefit from it too, Mister I-love-junk-food-more-than-I-should !", looking sternly at her brother, quickly adding to Kurt, as the taller boy started to make fun of his boyfriend "Don't get me started, you probably eat like a rabbit, not getting all the nutriments you need !" The shocked look on Kurt's face was a sight, but Blaine chose to come to his rescue, putting aside the fact that he had been made fun of the instant before.

"Leave him be, he's perfect just the way he is" he said petulantly, placing a kiss on Kurt's neck with a private whisper. "You are, to me", intensifying the blush on the countertenor's face. The way they both were reacting to each other's physical proximity, from a simple touch to their breath on a sensitive spot, was starting to be overwhelming, and they both straightened up, trying to gain back some control over their hormones.

Temporarily obvious of the turmoil of emotions going on, Bea started to open the dressers, clearly looking for a specific ingredient, humming under her breath.

"What are you looking for, sis' ?" Blaine asked, the first words coming out of his mouth a bit strangled. "Do we have some wheat ?" she asked, keeping on perusing the numerous cabinets in the kitchen. As he nodded and got the package out of the appropriate place, Bea started to rinse the different vegetables.

"Zucchini, tomatoes, olives … What are you preparing ?" Kurt asked as he got closer, his cooking self mightily interested in her elegant movements : not a single one of them were superfluous, all having a purpose.

"Insalata di faro" she answered shortly, pulling out a cutting board and a knife ; as she looked at him and saw the glint in his eyes, she pulled a second one out and handed it to him, holding the blade in a very professional move. "Great idea, that's actually perfect to go with this weather" he simply said, a smile spreading on his face at the gasp coming from Blaine behind them.

"Parli italiano ?" {2} he finally said in what was fast becoming Kurt's favorite voice coming from his boyfriend, so low and seductive it made his heart jump in his chest.

"Not exactly, but I understood it … After all, _insalata_ sounds like _salade_, and faro is a known ingredient for any self-respectful cook" he casually replied, adding under his breath "but if it makes you speak Italian, by all means …"

As Bea started to skillfully cut the zucchinis she had in front of her with a rumbling chuckle, Kurt put his knife down to turn and look at Blaine.

"Seriously, how many languages are you two speaking ?"

It was quickly becoming unnerving for him : he had always been at the top of his class in French, at McKinley and at Dalton, but he had to work hard for it. While he knew that Blaine spoke French _without even taking the class_, he had never heard him speaking another language, he would have noticed … especially since Italian sounded oh so sexy coming from his mouth.

Blaine laughed tenderly, pulling him in his arms. "That's it for me, just French and Italian. Miss Perfect over here speaks two more, last I heard."

As Kurt turned to suddenly he nearly got whiplashed at Bea, she nodded, still focused on her cutting board.

"Yep, Russian and I finally mastered Hebrew while I was away" she smirked, and before Kurt could ask "I love the alphabets, so I thought, I might as well speak the languages, right ?", as if it was perfectly normal to learn a language just to be able to write it. _Plus, Mom will probably like that I learned it ..._

As Blaine kept on chuckling, his face burrowed in Kurt's shoulder, while aforementioned boy kept on staring, mouth hanging open, Bea stopped her actions to look at him.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I'll teach you all the curse words in those languages, so we can properly insult the bullies, shall the need arise !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the meal was prepared, and no sign of their parents came to view, Kurt sighed and turned to the twins, who were quietly setting the plates and glasses and drinks on the kitchen island.

"We shall eat now" Blaine finally said, his hand never leaving Bea's back. "You two start, I'll join you in a minute, there is … something I need to get in my bag" she answered, running to the entrance where she had left her backpack, only coming back in an instant holding a white bottled that made a sloshing sound, Blaine recognizing it as one she had drank from during their many Skypped conversations.

Kurt kept quiet, but his eyes frequently went to the white bottle, and that was enough to prompt Bea to answer his unasked question. "Just making sure I stay happy and able to sleep" she told him, a quiet sadness filling her now-grey eyes. As he nodded, not pushing the subject – after all, he wasn't close enough to Bea, even if he did feel a strong connection to the girl –, he started to eat the meal she had prepared mostly by herself, making approving sounds, echoed by Blaine.

"_Blainey_, do you mind shoveling lesser amount of food ?" he asked, insisting on the nickname, effectively choking the dapper boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they ate in a pleasurable mood, a soft jazzy music coming out of the IPod speakers, Bea remained silent for most of the meal, eating slowly, drinking from her bottle from time to time and listening to the two boys resuming their discussion about the Harry Potter movie, occasionally commenting on the topic with the same, dry sense of humor Kurt usually displayed, always going straight to the point.

Once they were mostly done, the boys munching on some cookies while Bea was nibbling on cubes of watermelon, the sound of a car arriving in the driveway was suddenly heard, bringing the talk to an abrupt halt.

"Dad ?"

Really, it was eerie, the way their voices came out as one, as if they were talking into a mike with an echo. As the front door opened, Charles Anderson, looking pretty much like an older version of Blaine – except for the eyes and the height, came in and called for his children.

"Dad !"

The look on their faces was also identical : they were both smiling an incredulous smile, like toddlers on Christmas morning.

It wasn't the first time Kurt was in the same room than the elder Anderson man. As far as he was concerned, the man might love his children – namely, his son, but he sure had a strange way of showing it. More importantly, since it involved him, Charles Anderson was obviously uncomfortable with Blaine's sexuality, and didn't know how to behave around Kurt – it was like his existence made the whole idea more … "real", somehow. Each time, Anderson senior had been perfectly civil with Kurt, much the dapper and polite man Blaine was trying to emulate at Dalton, but he could always see a flicker of doubt in the grey eyes, as if he didn't know if he should treat Kurt as Blaine's friend, or if he had to take it more earnestly, and treat the young boys' relationship as something serious and not a simple phase.

So, Kurt never said anything, but Blaine's hurt look at his father's apparent coldness was enough to make him grind his teeth.

Coming back to the present situation, Kurt had to admit that he was witnessing, from the kitchen entrance, the Anderson patriarch in one of his most touching and affectionate moment, as he enveloped Bea in a one-harm hug, the other one around Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're home, ma Belle" he whispered, loud enough for Kurt to hear it.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Papa" {3} Bea's muffled voice came from against his chest.

As he looked at his son, Kurt could see that the older man's eyes were slightly glazed, wrinkles crinkling around them as he smiled an hesitant smile, one that Kurt had come to call his "Blaine's smile".

After a while, Blaine asked their mother's whereabouts. "She is picking up something … A gift of sort, mostly for Beatrice, but I'm sure you'll like it too" their father answered, a surprisingly playful smile coming up on his tired face.

As the twins corked a questioning eyebrow – one left, one right, like in a mirror, Kurt could have laughed if he wasn't trying to make himself scarce –, Charles simply chuckled and left them standing in the hall.

As he entered the kitchen, the playful smile slowly faded from his face as he passed Kurt.

"Good evening, Kurt".

"Good evening, sir." The man always made him nervous, but all of a sudden Kurt had an epiphany, and realized that HE was making him nervous too, and not just because he was a formal proof of Blaine's homosexuality, but by just being his son's suitor. In this moment, Kurt was sure that whenever a man would come for Bea, the Anderson father would be just as uncomfortable and act equally as cold.

"I see you have met my daughter" Charles said, gesturing to Bea, some of his previous fondness coming back in his eyes.

"Yes, sir, I went with Blaine to pick her up at the station."

"Good, good" the older man answered distractedly, as he took off his jacket and started to undo his tie. "Blaine, it's getting late, don't you think ?" This sentence had become Blaine's father way to indicate that Kurt should leave.

Had he not have his epiphany, Kurt would have seethed at the old man, but with his new find piece of information, and quietly left the house after giving his goodbyes and grabbing Blaine for a not-so-gentle kiss that left him in an alarming shade of red and Blaine in a shock-induced apnea. Bea hugged him as he was on his way out, and whispered in his ear. "I think you made your point – Keep it PG, next time, would you ? Don't go and give him an heart attack !" she added playfully, unknowingly pushing Kurt's sensitive point. "Right, right, sorry … See you tomorrow ?" he asked from the bottom of the stairs outside, as he had rushed his exit. She simply nodded and waved, while Blaine – who had finally got back his ability to breath – blew him a kiss in a would-be romantic gesture. The last thing he saw before starting his car was Bea smacking her brother's arm and laughing about something that sounded a lot like "stop being so cheesy, it's revolting !".

Chuckling to himself, Kurt Hummel once again in that day considered that the year to come would be most interesting, and knowing that he had one phone call to make.

" 'Cedes ! Guess what !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back inside the Anderson's house …_

As their father started to eat a full plate of the remaining salad, Bea and Blaine sat near the front door, waiting for their mother to arrive. At first they simply looked at each other, gently pulling a curl in each other's hair once in a while, or entwining their fingers, simple touches to prove to themselves that all of that was real. Then Bea started to chat about the places she had visited while in Paris, what she had bought for him, what kind of clothes she had brought back, all that kind of small details, and Blaine interrupted her before it became a full rambling.

"Come on, Buggette, you know me better than that, maybe gay as a Four of July, but sill not interested in Fashion", which earned him a full blown-out laugh. "Talk to me for real, how are you dealing ?"

Bea opened her mouth, and then closed it as she looked at him properly. His eyes didn't change as abruptly as hers, but Blaine's hazel irises still had that changing quality, a color for each emotion, and right now, they were looking like deep honey, the tone they took when he was worried and one-hundred percent honest. Worrying her lower lip, in a gesture that betrayed how nervous she really felt, she first looked in the kitchen's general direction and, bringing her head closer to Blaine's, started to whisper.

"Don't freak out, okay ?"

Well, that was the last thing he wanted to hear, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Aurelie wanted to keep me until January, to make sure that the symptoms were completely under control, but I convinced her that my mental health was at stake …"

Blaine's eyes growing wider than possible brought her to a stop, and he whispered back in alarm "You mean you shouldn't have come back ! Are you NUTS ?", the last word not so much of a whisper. Putting two fingers against his mouth, she shushed him and quickly tried to calm him.

"No, that's not what I mean, you prick !I mean that we made a program for me, and that I'll have to follow it religiously, not doing any sport at school and … listen to myself, you know ? For any sign of a crisis or a worsening of my condition" she finished, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"That simple, eh ?" Blaine murmured sarcastically, still concerned about what he deemed to be a dangerous choice – seriously, having a "normal" senior year trumped her health ?

"Yes, that simple ! Blaine, you've met Aurelie, you know that even if I had played a full "Exorcist" on her to come back, if it wasn't really safe she would have rather tied me to the bed before letting me in the plane !" Bea replied seriouslyto his sarcasm. "And I know what you're thinking, I'm not choosing a High School experience over my health, me being happy can only help me to feel better when – if" she caught herself before her oblivious brother could notice her slipping "the pain comes back."

There was something in her voice that brought Blaine to the conclusion that he should drop the subject.

"I'll still keep an eye out for you."

"I know you will. Right back at you, moon pie" she replied cheerfully.

"Seriously ? Still on the _moon pie_ ?"

Before Bea got a chance to start teasing him about that particular piece of their childhood, their mother called them from outside.

"Can Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum bring their adorable tushes out here ?"

"Mom !" they both yelled and scrambled to their feet to join her by her car.

As much as they had inherited their hair from their father – who joined them at a much slower pace –, the Anderson children could clearly thank Lana Anderson for their features, eyes and height.

Welcoming her daughter in her open arms, she gave Bea the same kind of fierce hug she had exchanged with her brother in the Lima station, before opening one arm to bring her son into the embrace.

"How have you been, moon pie ?"

As Blaine grumbled something that sounded like "what's with the women in this family and embarrassing me", Charles joined them and quickly kissed his wife.

"Dorogoi {4} the kids made dinner, if you're hungry." That earned him a very girlish squeal, but Lana pulled herself back together.

"I'll go and eat, I want to see their faces first ! Go open the trunk !"

"Yes Boss … Blaine, Beatrice, close your eyes !" he added, a mysterious smile on his lips.

His attempt at secrecy all but evaporated when he did open the back of the car and the two teenagers heard a joyous "Woof" coming toward them.

"WE GOT A DOOOOOG !" they immediately started to chant, opening their eyes to discover a beautiful Newfoundland dog, looking older than a puppy but now fully grown yet, small enough that they had to kneel to have their faces leveled with …his ? her ? face.

"That's a _he_ or a _she_ ?" Bea asked, already in adoration before the furry dog that looked very happy to be here.

"She. Her name is Hedwige." Their father answered, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders, as they both looked at their children petting their new dog. As the two of them turned their heads to look at him with a quizzical look, he chuckled.

"Her instructor told me he decided to call her that once he noticed that she had a spot on her leg, you see right here ?" he asked, as he pointed to the dog left hinder leg. True to his words, there was a white mark in the black fur, clearly shaped as a flying owl.

As Blaine started to laugh at that, Bea buried her face in the thick coat of the dog's neck, nearly purring at the softness.

"Beatrice …" her mother started, before quickly backtracking at her darkening eyes. "Fine, fine, _Bea_, here's the deal. Hedwige is not just a pet ; she is an Alert dog, do you know what that means ?" As Bea frowned, she went on. "She has been trained to make sure people with Crohn's Disease are warned - before it's too late - that an … episode is underway …" she trailed on, and added quickly "And she has also be especially trained to make sure you're not hiding any pain or not taking your treatment." The warning was clear in her mother's voice, but a smile slowly spread on Bea's face.

"You mean that I get to go to school with her ?"

"Yes, we cleared that out with your new principal, Mr. Figgins, right dear ?" Lana replied, the same smile stretching her lips and turning to her husband.

As he nodded and pulled her toward the house, leaving the twins with their dog – who, despite all the attention she was getting and the excitement surrounding her, was sitting, her wagging tail the only sign of her happiness.

Bea and Blaine looked at each other, eyes growing wide, and they simultaneously started to laugh and dance in a crazy, childlike way.

"That's perfectly awesome !"

"Woof !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

{1} One for all, the Musketeers saying, only in French

I feel like I have to explain myself here : I know that most fanfictions picture Blaine speaking Italian (maybe because Darren speaks Italian, wild guess here). But since I have decided to give them a Louisianan heritage, it makes sense for me that they speak French ; just one writer's opinion – clarification !

Okay I'll also admit that since French is my mother tongue, it's easier for me ! Fine, I said it !

But I still plan on making them speak Italian, as you can tell …

{2} You speak Italian ?

See what I did there ? See ?

{3} I missed you too, Dad

{4} Honey, in Russian

Lana is of Russian origins, because I said so … plus, that would be an explanation for Blaine slightly Eurasian looks (thanks Rachel, for such a way of putting it) and I didn't want to break the 4th wall by having one of the Anderson parents of Asian origin … if you see what I mean …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There, we finally met Blaine and Bea's parents !

I hope I did them justice, but that's just how I picture them …

That may be the longest chapter I've ever written for a story … Phew ! Especially since there was no song in it !

Please, give me your opinion and remember : every time you review, Blaine and Kurt kiss * wink wink *

…

Just kidding, but reviews are still made of all types of awesomes !

Next chapter : we skipped through the months of summer for the twins …

Be prepared : Mercedes will meet Bea !

See you later, I love you all !


	6. Chapter 6 : Summertime

Aaaaaand we're back !

Gotta say, I'm pretty amazed by the responses I got for the last chapter : no reviews, but many "Favorite / Alerts" in my mail box, and I'm very grateful for it !

I'm currently working on the future chapters, and I kind of need you guys to answer my poll to be sure of what I'm going to do … Thanks in advance !

I couldn't resist to hint at some Kluff (Klaine fluff ? The word came to me, I don't know, I love the sound of it …)

Actually, I love you all so much I'm going to make a one-shot to develop it ;) Look for "I can hear the bells" …

Probably the longest chapter, but that's what happens when you try to sum up two months in one chapter I guess …

* sigh * Do I really have to do that … again ?

Really ?

Fine, here goes

* bored tone * _I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt or any of the songs …_

*sigh* I wish …

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 6 : Summertime**_

There went their summer, Blaine and Kurt discovering each other's likes and dislikes – namely, Kurt learned to never, under no circumstances, EVER make fun of Harry Potter and anything related to the Potterverse, while Blaine found out, in a not too pleasant occurrence, that if he valued his life and / or their relationship, he would never wear plaited shorts with a neon pink shirt.

The list of things they learned about each other ran deeper than that, and included a mapping of each other's "special" spots and "buttons", much to Bea's embarrassment.

As much as the young girl tried to stick to her promise and avoid being a trouble in "Klaineland", it appeared as if the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other, and she had lost count of the occasions she had to slam her hand over her face while entering a room to make sure she would not get a look at her brother's body.

Before the end of July though, she had found a solution by tying a bell to Hedwige's collar, to make sure that the two boys would hear her arriving.

Needless to say that all parties involved were quite satisfied with the idea and its outcome.

With each passing day, Kurt grew fonder of Blaine's twin, seeing her like his own sister in more than one way, discovering that she was a passionate learner about pretty much any subject, and that – much to his relief, though he would never admit it – she was much quieter than Blaine … Not shy, not overpowered by her brother's charisma, just the observant part of their team. In itself, her quiet presence was like a appeasing one, and Kurt couldn't wait to see her influence on the New Directions mayhem.

The three of them spent a lot of time together : they went to the last Harry Potter movie premiere in Columbus – in full costume for the Andersons, with just a Gryffindor brooch for the fashionisto –, and as Kurt had planned it, they went to the Canton Museum of Art.

Bea's encyclopedic knowledge in Art history made the whole visit a lot more interesting that they both could have anticipated, on many accounts : she had an uncanny ability to explain the paintings or the artistic movements in words comprehensible for the mere mortals ; they happened to stumble upon an exhibit about Women in American art History, and the subject was simply a bounty of comments for Bea and Kurt ; the fact that her researches on art history (Kurt quickly found out that the Andersons twins – _yes, the name was sticking, thank you very much to remind him_ – had the same way of diving head first into the subjects they liked) had brought up many random facts that had them silently laughing in the Museums hallways.

Kurt had started to find nicknames for them when Bea and Blaine's twin act proved too strong to handle : when he found them funny, he simply called them the Weasleys (earning wet kisses from his loving boyfriend), but more often than not, when they talked in alternated sentences or communicated without speaking, he simply had to whisper "Graaaady" to drive the two of them into a frenzy.

Last but not least, the New Directions wannabe got to get closer to veteran members of the Glee Club in the summertime, and the three of them could vividly remember the first time Kurt had introduced Bea to Mercedes …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Basically, you're tellin' me gel-boy has a twin sister ?"

"Yes."

"They're both comin' to our school ?"

"Yup."

"And they will both audition for Glee Club since they can sing without even tryin' ?"

"YESSSS !"

"White boy, I'm warnin' you, you better not mess with me"

"Am not, 'Cedes, I promise ! And Blaine's sister … You'll love her"

"Let me judge that for myself, will you ?"

"… Okay ?"

Truth be told, Kurt had been just a tiny bit worried about the two girls meeting.

While he was sure that, eventually, they would be very, very good friends, he had his concerns about the clash of personality, since Mercedes was such an explosive character while Bea was much more introverted. Come to think of it, they were at the ends of the energy scope ; that could be a perfect match in balancing each other, or a disaster.

They had decided to meet at Breadstix, since Mercedes didn't want to become a caffeine addict, and since Bea couldn't drink coffee or tea because of her treatment – though that fact was kept from Mercedes' notice.

When Kurt had mentioned that his best friend wanted to meet Bea before they started their Senior year, the young girl had insisted on the fact that she didn't want her ailment to be public.

While she knew that the presence of Hedwige was bound to stir some questioning, she was sure that it was easier to say that she was epileptic or diabetic than admitting she had such a serious disease.

Blaine didn't like that one bit, but Bea didn't leave him much of a choice : either he complied, or she wasn't coming. And since Blaine knew that he had to get along with Mercedes in order for his relationship with Kurt to be entirely functional …

Kurt's worries quickly vanished though, when the two girls arrived to the "meeting" wearing the same "Bring this house … Down !" shirt – in two different colors though, they had instantly hit it off.

Mercedes was already much taken with Blaine for making her boy so happy, for placing that glint of confidence in Kurt's eyes, so the black girl had quickly adopted the twins – just like Kurt, she had been quick in finding them a nickname and an unknown nerdy influence had pushed her into calling them Luke and Leia any chance she got.

Blaine and Bea didn't really mind, since they were big Star Wars fans themselves, and Blaine had dubbed Mercedes their "long lost black triplet".

The friendship between the two girls was cemented over a couple of other things : the most important one was, undeniably, their protective love for the boys' relationship.

Very privately, in the secret of his own head, Kurt couldn't help but be sure of the fact that Mercedes was fond of the new girl because she was not a threat, Glee Club-wise.

Bea had explained at length that while she agreed to try and join the choir, her main interest was the Arts Club (Mercedes and Kurt knew that there was one at McKinley, thanks to Tina) and that she wouldn't even audition for solos, just enjoying to sing along.

As they drove around during the summer, the four of them often busted into songs, and even if sometimes Kurt and Blaine expected a diva-off of some sort, Bea always chose to remain in the position of back-up vocalist, adding depth to the whole song, but never claiming the spotlight.

Well, given the fact that Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes playfully fought for the lead with quite a lot of decibels, her choice of remaining on standby, somehow, was refreshing.

To be honest, most of the time, she didn't even join them in singing : while the three of them would belt out the notes to the simplest of songs – they had scared some patrons sitting in a café with their rendition of "Part of Your World" ! –, Bea would sat in her seat with a notebook (she had a dozen of them) and a pencil or a pen, doodling portraits of them and their different facial expressions, Hedwige's head on her lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumors went flying all through Lima sometimes after the beginning of August : Kurt couldn't be sure of all he heard, but to sum it up, it sounded like David Karofsky had come out to his parents in an unexpected confession, but even though he tried to appear detached from it all, the young countertenor couldn't help the worried thoughts that crosses his mind when he couldn't find a single piece of information on the older Karofskies reaction to this particular piece of information …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt had also his worries about Finn's reaction to Blaine's potential competition as male leader of the Glee Club, but the jock managed to surprise him …

"_Finn, I need to talk to you about … about Blaine." Kurt said, entering Finn's room bearing gifts, namely a tall glass of iced cocoa and a plate covered in cookies._

_Finn immediately set aside his video game on the bed, and grabbing the plate, mumbled something that sounded __an awful lot like "not sure I should be the one to do the Talk or even give you advice on s…"_

"_No !" Kurt screeched, cheeks flushing and hands flying to his ears. "No, it's nothing like that, Jeez !"_

_Finn looked relieved. "I'm sorry, bro, you've been together for a while now, and since you can't get pregnant, it's only natural for you two to …"_

"_LALALALALALALA … are you done THINKING about my s-sex life ?" Kurt snarled, clearly regretting the effort he had put in the cookies and initiating the talk to start with._

_Finn's blush reached the top of his ears, and his lip-zipping gesture was all the answer the shorter boy needed._

"_I wanted to tell you that Blaine – and his sister" Kurt added after a pause "are coming to McKinley in September, and they will probably – surely join the New Directions."_

_Once he finished, Kurt cringed, expecting the tantrum._

_Swallowing a cookie without seemingly chewing, Finn simply smiled his version of a dazzling smile. "Awesome ! The more the merrier … That's the correct saying, right ?" he asked with a puzzled look, as Kurt's eyes had widen quite noticeably, and his mouth was hanging open._

"_What ?"_

"_B-b-but … you're not jealous, or threatened or whatever ?"_

_Finn burst out laughing. "By Blaine ?" As Kurt frantically nodded, still in shock, "Oh come on dude, the Shrimp is talented, but even I know that our voices are different enough to make sure we'll leave each other in peace !"_

_Kurt wasn't sure if he was more surprised at the nickname – really, when one is dating someone as short as Rachel Berry, one wasn't really in a position to call someone else's boyfriend a freackin' crustacean – or at the smartness of Finn's reaction._

"_Thanks for the cookies, bro, you really make the bestest ones. And piece of advice, close your mouth, it's not attractive !" Finn said with a knowing smirk, grabbing his x-box back._

"… _Oh, shut up, you big oaf !"_

Yes, his brother was a pain in the ass, but damn it, he had matured over the year …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine had to admit that all in all, this summer had been everything he could have wished for : his sister was here, still "herself" if a little quieter than "B.C." – the vast majority of his time was spent with Kurt … Granted, almost never alone, but the two boys managed to make the best of the slots of times they had to themselves.

The addition of a dog in their household had also helped in softening their relationship with their parents, as Hedwige's presence seemed to remind the adults that though more mature than most teenagers, their children were exactly that, children, who needed their parents to ease their worries and simply be around when they needed them.

Blaine couldn't be sure if it was only a reaction to Bea's comeback and sickness, or simply a progress on his parents' part, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The only glitch in his summer had been the Warblers' reaction to his change of allegiance.

He had been so sure that it wouldn't be a problem for anybody, since his best friends were already leaving for college, as both Wes and David were seniors, and since he knew that some of his teammates resented him for getting all the solos.

Granted, when he had told them that he was joining McKinley and his reasons, they had all been very comprehensive and had kept straight faces.

Which made their appearance on his front step one morning all the more surprising.

"Blaine ? I think you have visitors !" Bea's voice was barely holding her laughter, which prompted him to join her and gape at the sight before him in their driveway.

Naturally, they weren't in Dalton uniforms, but they were all standing in their representation formation, and as Blaine walked toward them, David came forward.

"Well, Blaine, while we get that you're joining the enemy – even bringing them another asset – Hi Bea" he added, jokingly gesturing at the young girl who waved at him, "we really have to give you a proper goodbye and make you understand that they will miss you, but will still crash you in this year's competition. Strictly between us" David leaned to whisper in Blaine's ear, "I'll be rooting for the both of your teams, I know you'll rock !"

Then the tall boy stepped back to take his position in the formation, and they started to hum a melody the twins recognized immediately.

Then one of the Juniors, a Warbler Blaine barely knew, stepped forward and started to sing. His voice was a bit deeper than Kurt's, but he was still one hell of a tenor.

_**Too much of anything can make you sick**_

_**Even the good can be a curse**_

_**Makes it hard to know which road to go down**_

_**Knowing too much can get you hurt**_

The Warblers all fell in their famous "two-steps" choreography, but Blaine and Bea started to dance around them, Blaine clapping the back and shaking the hand of his former teammates, even hugging the ones who had been in his classes.

_**Is it better? Is it worse?**_

_**Are we sitting in reverse?**_

_**It's just like we're going backwards**_

_**I know where I want this to go**_

_**Driving fast but let's go slow**_

_**What I don't wanna do is crash, no**_

_**Just know that you're not in this thing alone**_

_**There's always a place in me that you can call home**_

At this, the whole group turned to their former lead soloist and opened their arms in a welcoming gesture, bringing tears to his eyes.

_**Whenever you feel like we're growing apart**_

_**Let's just go back, back, back, back, back to the start**_

_**Anything that's worth having**_

_**Is sure enough worth fighting for**_

_**Quitting's out of the question**_

_**When it gets tough gotta fight some more**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for your love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for your love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for your love**_

_**If it's worth having it's worth fighting for**_

The slight changing in the lyrics didn't go unnoticed by the crying boy, who knew what he was leaving behind but also knew that his friends were still there for him.

The Warblers didn't go on with the song, simply repeating the chorus with the addition of Blaine and Bea's voices.

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for **__**your love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for your love**_

_**We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for your love**_

_**If it's worth having it's worth fighting for**_

Wes and David hold Blaine in a tight hug, while Bea chatted with some of the boys, gathering blackmail on her brother on his Dalton shenanigans.

"Don't you count us out, Blainey-poo" Wes said, a trembling smile on his lips as he tried to hide his emotions.

"Yep, even in college, we'll keep an eye on you two … or should I say three ?" David quipped, eyeing Bea.

"David, I know you just broke up with your girlfriend, but keep looking at my sister like that and you're going to reach Kurt's vocal range."

Yes, all in all, this summer was the greatest Blaine ever had.

Still, he had a subject to discuss urgently with his sister.

_Now where is she … ?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something was bothering Beatrice Anastasia Anderson – beside the ridicule of her full name.

Everything should be just peachy : July and half of August had been a blur of fun and pleasant moments, she had reconnected with her brother, got to meet his boyfriend and some of his boyfriend's friends, she had a dog to train to stay silent whenever she or someone else sang – Hedwige was just a thrill to have around, as long as she wasn't pitifully yelping when Bea didn't take her pills and medicine at the precise moment she should do it.

Yes, all things considered, she ought to have the time of her life.

But no, no sir, she had to keep thinking about that _idea_ that bothered her to no end, and she was contemplating the idea of passing her worries unto her brother.

So there she was, on this early afternoon, sitting behind the piano, absentmindedly hitting the notes of "Summertime", Hedwige's head resting on the bench next to her – the heat really was taking its toll on the furry dog.

"What do you say, Heddie ? Fancy a splash ?" she whispered softly. The Newfie looked at her, one ear cocked to the side, tongue hanging out (a remarkable pink on the black fur), the air of desperation that lived in her eyes quickly giving room for hope as Bea gestured toward the garden and understanding washed over the dog.

Bea laughed her throaty laugh and rose from the bench, walking toward the pool the Andersons had in their garden.

High temperatures had never bothered Bea, even though she had always preferred the Winter, especially in Ohio – _snow, snow, snow_. At the moment, her cut out jeans and bright pink tank top were just perfect to deal with it, but she still quickened her pace as the water sparkled.

Hedwige didn't waste any time, and started to run toward the refreshing pond, still stopping inches before jumping in it – testifying of how well she was trained.

"Go ahead, big fuzzy ball, just do it !" Bea told her from her position, staying a bit away knowing that the following seconds, it was bound to …

_SPLASH !_

Once Hedwige had jumped into the pool and started to happily swim in the clear water, Bea came to sit on the edge of the pool, enjoying the refreshing effects of the water on her feet and legs, and the feeling of the scorching sun on her skin just prompted her to start singing softly.

_**Summertime,**_

_**And the livin' is easy**_

_**Fish are jumpin'**_

_**And the cotton is high**_

_**Your daddy's rich**_

_**And your mamma's good lookin'**_

_**So hush little baby**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**One of these mornings**_

_**You're going to rise up singing**_

_**Then you'll spread your wings**_

_**And you'll take to the sky**_

_**But till that morning**_

_**There's a'nothing can harm you**_

_**With daddy and mamma standing by**_

Her voice had always fitted with Gershwin's compositions, and that song had been on her favorites for as long as she could remember singing.

Despite the complete bliss she was in, just singing brought back that stupid thought at the forefront of her mind, not letting her fully appreciate the moment.

After a while, still humming the music, Bea opened one eye as she could feel Hedwige had stopped provoking mini-tsunamis in the pool.

As she completely opened her eyes, she came face to face with aforementioned dog, paws resting on her lap – officially drenching her jeans –, a stern look in the brown eyes.

"What now ? … Oh right, merde, time to take it already ?" Bea said, after glancing at her watch, her nose scrunching in anticipation.

The white mixture that filled an entire rack in the fridge might have extraordinary properties to ease the pain and its side effects, but as it was still in the testing process, the scientists behind it had not put too much thought on the tasting side ; hence, the feeling she had of drinking a cold, wall-paper paste tempered with chemical lemon … Eurgh.

Grabbing a bottle, she nearly shoved it in her dog's face.

"See, I _am_ taking it, yum yum" she said with a sarcastic chuckle, the vigilant dog staring at her with what could only be seen as a non-nonsense look.

Though she would never admit to any living – breathing soul, the stuff actually made the ache manageable during the "episodes", but it never left her, a constant companion – a _literal_ pain in her side. She couldn't keep the snort from escaping her mouth at that thought.

As Hedwige looked at her in concern – usually, her mistress didn't find that particular procedure enjoyable –, Bea kneeled down to hug the big dog's head.

"Don't worry, ma belle, I'm just _so_ funny I crack myself up" she whispered, her face nestled in the black fur.

"Talking to something that can't answer you might be the first sign of dementia, you know."

Blaine's amused voice came from the kitchen's door.

"Like you never talk to her or to inanimate objects." She replied, not moving from Hedwige's neck.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, is something wrong ?" Blaine had come to her side, kneeling down next to her, head cocked on the side in a noteworthy imitation of their dog.

" 'M fine, moon pie" she mumbled, one hand coming up to cup his face, a small smile on her lips.

Blaine instantly straightened up. "Seriously now, stop with the 'moon pie', Kurt is getting crazy curious about it, and really, I don't want that kind of memories to come up …"

"He has every right to be curious ! I'm sure his dad already told you many baby-Kurt stories, it's only fair … Plus, I think it's adorable, especially if he bakes, you said so yourself !" Bea replied to her brother's impatience, a playful smirk settling on her face.

Her twin only shook his curly head.

"Ever since last week, when you gave him that photo-album, we're even on the baby stories !"

"How many times do I have to apologize ? I thought it was MY baby album !" Bea exclaimed, half-genuinely sorry and half-amused at the whole thing.

"I tried to get it back, but your boy can be really convincing, with those big blue eyes …" she trailed on, fingers fluttering in front of her own eyes to illustrate her explanation.

"Don't you think I know that better than you ?" Blaine said softly, a tender smile coming up.

"Aaaaaand we've lost him" Bea said stage-like to the dog who was looking at them both.

As Hedwige whimpered a question, Blaine came out of his Kurt-induced trance and stood up before reaching for Bea.

"Were you looking for me ?" she asked as they both walked outside.

"Actually, I was", Blaine nodded, amazed at his twin's insight – well, _amazed_ was a strong word, it just never ceased to impress him how it seemed like they had split things between them : insight, empathy and endless creativity for Bea, leadership, trust and natural mathematics' abilities for Blaine.

As she sat down on a lounge chair remaining in the shadows, waiting for him to go on, she grabbed back the notebook she had left to add some details on her portrait of Mercedes.

As he jumped one the on next to her, Blaine rubbed his head with his hand.

"You know, I was thinking, about our upcoming audition …"

"You're kidding me !" she instantly exclaimed, sending her notebook and pencils to fly, a shocked look on her face.

"Hum, noooo, why …?" Blaine started to ask, flagger basted by her reaction, before coming to the logical conclusion …

"You too ?" they said in unison, before bursting out laughing.

"Well, as I was saying" Blaine turned to her, wiping his eyes. "What do you think we should do ?"

A basic "What do you mean exactly ?" wasn't even necessary, since Bea had spend some time on that question.

"Each our own or a duet ?" she asked simply for confirmation, and Blaine nodded, rubbing the stubble on his jaw.

"A duet would showcase the benefits of having the both of us in their team" he started wistfully.

"And it would prove to everybody that I am not joining the Glee Club to snatch the spotlight" Bea added, tapping her lips.

"True. On the other hand," Blaine kept on thinking out loud, "we have to establish that we are two people, independent on our own, not sharing a brain.3

Bea chuckled. "Yep, I know, from what you told me, some of them are not … let's say, not the brightest lamp in the light shop" she winced at the different stories Blaine and Kurt had shared with her.

"And what do we decide on ?" Blaine finally sighed.

"Let's ask my brother in law, I'm sure he'll know what to do !" Bea said, echoing her brother's sigh, settling on her seat.

"He will only be here in a couple of hours … And stop calling him that, you're going to make him nervous and he'll run away and you'll have to deal with me being miserable !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt was driving toward the Anderson's house with a strange feeling in his gut.

That could be attributed to the fact that he was invariably nervous whenever he got closer to Blaine, and the time they had spent together did nothing to calm his nerves.

One would also guess that the two passengers at the back of his Escalade were reason enough to start developing ulcers.

None other than Finn and Rachel were currently sitting there, all because the self-proclaimed leader of the New Directions had had a bitchy hissy fit as she _demanded_, no less, to meet that "girl who thinks that she wan waltz into our Glee Club, just because she shares some genes with Blaine Warbler and because she has _your_ vote of confidence ?"

Truth be told, Kurt had repressed the idea of smothering her with his bare hands, but he had focused on trying to convince her to wait for Bea's audition, and above all that the other girl was anything but interested in taking over.

He quickly dragged Mercedes in this debate, but Rachel had acted like her true self and dismissed both their opinion with a contemptuous "If she claims to have a Perfect pitch, I am the only one able to make sure that's not a lie."

Thus the present situation he was neck-deep in, knowing that even if Bea's patience was at Mother Theresa's level, the meeting could only lead to a confrontation, given Rachel's history of blunt and hurtful declaration.

Naturally, he had kept the information on Bea's illness to himself, sensing that she would rather tell it herself or simply make up a lie to explain Hedwige's presence at school.

As he arrived near the Andersons neighborhood, he thought about the conflicted emotions he felt : he was dreading the upcoming situation as much as he was excited to witness it. Somehow, Bea's fierce determination could made her the perfect match for Rachel's bitchiness, that being said with all the love he actually felt for said girl.

Finn looked pretty oblivious of the tension rolling off of him, just happy to have his arm around Rachel's shoulder (fingers maybe "accidentally" brushing her breasts …), and enjoying in advance to spend some time with Blaine, whom he appreciated even more since finding about the shorter boy's love for football, and at the idea of meeting his sister – twins had always fascinated him, especially since he had seen in a movie that twins could use their shared brain to hurt anyone they didn't like ; how cool would _that_ be !

As Kurt parked his car in front of the house, he turned on his seat to face the couple.

"Now listen to me carefully. Those two matter to me, and if you're not nice, I will kill you … Possibly in a very hurtful way …" As Finn looked at him with a "why did you kick my puppy" look, Kurt sighed. "Not _you_, Finn, I'm merely warning Rach'."

As the brunette started to argue that she was never not nice, Kurt rose a hand to stop her and gave her his "Bitch please" glare #82.

"I'm telling you, Berry, don't turn bat-crap crazy on them – or on her, Blaine knows your crazy already – or I'll … I'll … I'll EAT you. As a snack. Are we clear ?"

Discretely smirking at Rachel's wide, slightly frightened eyes, Kurt stepped out of his car and proceeded to the house's door.

"Blaine ! Bea !" he called, knowing that the teenagers were alone on that specific afternoon. "Apocalypse is on your doorstep !"

"Was that really necessary, Kurt ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all got the "Shining" reference … My favorite creepy twins ;)

I thought of the Tweedles, but I can't do that now that I've finished to read "Dalton", by the excessively talented CP Coulter (if you haven't read it yet … Do it !)

I know that the bit about Karofsky is very very short, but every thing will be explained later on … Just wait for it !

Songs credit :

_**Fight for this Love**_ – Cheryl Cole

_**Summertime**_ – George Gershwin

Next chapter : Rachel meets Bea, and Blaine puts his foot in his mouth …


	7. Chapter 7 : Vanity and Pride

Aaaaaand I am back !

Sorry for the delay, I just had my only days of vacation in the whole summer so …

But I kept on working on my story(ies), so don't worry, I never forgot you !

Can I take a moment to thank all of you who added this story (and the little out take one I made just for you because I luv you all so much) to their Favorite stories or little wee me to their Favorite Authors ?

You have no idea (well maybe you do, but hey, it's my Author's note so …) how much it means to come back and see my Mail box filled with notices !

Now, for the present chapter : Bea vs. Rachel (* ding ding Round 1*) !

Some drama ahead, but what else can we expect when Rachel comes in the picture ?

*** sigh * Do I really have to do that … again ?**

**Lawyerbot : yes you do it's mandatory**

**Really ?**

**Fine, here goes**

*** bored tone * **_**I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt or any of the songs … I only created Bea, Hedwige and those crazy outfits …**_

***sigh* As if anyone would OWN the awesomeness that is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson …**

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously, on "Back where we belong" …_

_Discretely smirking at Rachel's wide, slightly frightened eyes, Kurt stepped out of his car and proceeded to the house's door._

"_Blaine ! Bea !" he called, knowing that the teenagers were alone on that specific afternoon. "Apocalypse is on your doorstep !"_

"_Was that really necessary, Kurt ?"_

_**Chapter 7 : Vanity and Pride**_

Bea went to answer the door, since Blaine suddenly needed to fix his clothes – in the privacy of her mind, she could say that she would never understand the peculiar need the two boys seem to have to always look perfect whenever they met.

_Maybe if I had __a boyfriend I would turn into … that_ – she quickly thought, shooting her running brother a mothering look. _Nay, never gonna happen !_

Hedwige hot on her heels, she opened the door to their guests, a smile slowly growing on her face. Kurt had warned her about Finn and Rachel coming with him, and about their … particular mindsets, but he hadn't peeped a word at their heights difference.

Which could be an explanation to the bubbling laughter in her voice as she greeted their guests.

Thanks to the almost two months he had to get to know the girl, Kurt heard it loud and clear, and followed her gaze to get the source of her hilarity – used as he was to the odd pair –, barely able to contain his own laugh. Ever since he had started to date Blaine, all of his friends had made fun of the inch and a half separating him and the older boy, but the way Finn had to fold himself around his girlfriend was a much, MUCH funnier image, all things considered.

Finn smiled his gentle grin at the shorter girl – well shorter than him or Kurt, she was definitely taller than Rachel – in response to her welcoming gesture, but the grin soon expanded as he noticed the black dog by her side …

"Wow ! That is just the darn cutest thing ever, yes you are, who's a good dog, you, you are a good dog, yes …!" In a flash, the uncoordinated teen was kneeling to pet the satisfied, panting and … grinning ? dog, cooing at her.

Bea and Kurt exchanged an amused look, and Rachel stood facing the "new girl in town", mouth hanging open at her boyfriend's behavior, still appraising the "competition". Oh, she wasn't worried about Finn : Bea couldn't have made it more clear that she wasn't interested in Finn – with the look in her eyes or with her posture – and she was fairly certain that after the past year, Finn and she had a strong thing going on.

And then Bea opened her mouth. "Hi, I'm Beatrice … Bea. You must be Rachel, I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet the legend in the flesh."

Now, one thing you have to know : Rachel loved her own voice. It's perfect to be the lead in most of Broadway shows. Still, once in a blue moon, she had envied Santana for her deep, soulful singing voice. And there was another one, with something more, something she couldn't put her finger on but still was enough to turn on a red light in her brain.

_Well, Santana is the one who should be worried, I can actually enjoy spending time with this girl …_

"Hello. You're Blaine's sister ? Do you know that the two of us dated last year ? It was _magical_, though brief, but just to think we could have been sisters, can you imagine …" she said to answer Bea's greetings, letting herself in.

The young girl blinked a couple of times after the brunette, not sure if she could believe what she just heard, and threw Kurt – still standing near the entrance, his head in his an elegantly folded hand, trying to stop chuckling. She silently said "_Is she for real ?_", and as he frantically nodded, they linked arms to enter the house.

By then, Blaine was satisfied with the way he looked, and thus went to welcome their guests – clapping Finn's back (still bend over Hedwige), briefly hugging Rachel and pulling Kurt in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"What do you want to do, now that you're here ?" he proceeded to ask them, never letting go of Kurt's waist and looking at the three people on front of him.

Bea just shrugged ; Rachel started to look in the piano's direction, clearly wanting to get the other girl to sing to check her pitch ; Finn took one look at the garden however …

"Dude, we should totally hang by the pool !"

_No surprise here, everyone looks as uncoordinated as him in the water_, Kurt thought, a smirk coming up.

"Finn, we didn't bring our bathing suit !" Rachel immediately started to chastise him, even if it was said in a soft voice, as if she couldn't help but be amused by her boyfriend's childish self. Bea turned to the shorter girl and shared a "boys will be boys" smile, both sensing that the males around them were just helpless anyway. "We can just put our legs in the water, it would still feel good" she proposed, quickly approved by Kurt and Finn.

_Maybe when we're sitting by the pool, Blaine will take off his shirt and I'll be able to ogle all I want behind my sunglasses … My Gaga I'm turning into a first class pervert !_

"Totally, dude !" Finn exclaimed, holding his hand for Bea to high-five him. She gave him a quizzical look, and gingerly clapped his hand. As soon as she was done, the quarterback started to run in the pool's direction, not even bothering to see if someone was following him. "The next time someone calls _me_ an over excited puppy, I'm showing that video" Blaine whispered behind his phone, filming the whole scene as Finn started a … celebratory "dance" as he was obviously the first to arrive, hence winning the race.

Granted, not much of a race when you're the only runner, but still …

As Kurt and Blaine followed him – at a much dapper pace, of course –, Rachel stayed behind, looking at Bea as she started to arrange glasses and a jug on a tray. "Do you need help with that ?"

"No, that's fine, I think I get this" Bea said, a sincere smile on her lips, lifting the whole thing gingerly at first, with more confidence as she found her balance. "Can you just, you know, hold the door …?" she added, with a mean glance towards the door. "The damn thing is punishing me for some reason, it keeps closing in my face at the most random times !" Rachel couldn't hold the giggle that came out at that statement, as she started to feel that Blaine's sister – really, the girl looked literally like a female version of the Warbler ! – had just enough crazy to fit in New Directions …

As she proceeded in opening the door, Bea came really close to her, and Rachel noticed a few things : one, the girl's skin was considerably lighter than her brother, which was odd given how alike they look ; two, she was wearing a thin silvery bracelet with a caduceus, which was a dead giveaway that the girl had some illness, serious enough to make sure she would get the medical treatment fast enough when needed. In an extraordinary, historical moment of empathy, Rachel chose to keep quiet about her concerns / questions on the subject … for the time being.

"So … Bea, you said ?" she started, innocently enough, trotting next to the taller girl. "Kurt told us that you and your brother _claim_ you have a perfect pitch. As I _know_ I do, would you mind letting me testing that ?" she asked in a sweet voice, still waiting for Bea to set the tray down. The situation was odd, even for her : she desperately wanted to get a complete review of the potential talent joining her Glee club in her … their final chance to get the shiny trophy, but at the same time, she didn't want to ruffle the feathers of the siblings even before the year started. Still the bluntness of her demand didn't go unnoticed by Blaine and Kurt, the later immediately starting to hiss at Rachel, but the former quickly silenced his boyfriend by discretely reminding him that barely a couple of months before, he had been the one demanding some proof of his sister's singing abilities with more or less the same amount of bluntness. Meanwhile, Bea was thinking about the two previous occasions when she had to prove herself to the New Directions members, and she was quickly getting tired of their attitude, their _vanity_, even though Kurt had established that they were outcasts in their school. She had also understood that her future teammates, though not familiar with the concept of subtlety, were capable of giving their love and their trust … once it was earned.

Still, it stung a little that even after Kurt and Mercedes and Blaine vouched for her, that … _half-pint_ … would not believe it and make her jump into some kind of hoops ? No, she needed to be taught a lesson – nothing like bullying, just a little deflation of her ego.

Turning to her brother, she gave him what he recognized immediately as her most wicked smile, and said in a over-sweet tone "Blaine, can you a spare a couple of minutes away from Kurt to back me up here ?"

Blaine was pretty oblivious, _in general_ ; never when it came to his sister. He recognized immediately the glint in her eyes – presently turning a fearful shade of grey hazel : it was a nice blend of "Something wicked this way come" and "It is on, bitches", a look he had seen there on many occasions during Junior High School, usually followed by some of the jocks limping for a couple of day, never admitting the causes …

"Huh, sure …" he said unsurely as he rose from his spot by the pool, and as soon as he reached her, whispered in her ear "Tu comptes faire quoi ?" {1}. She looked at him above the rim of her sunglasses, and he could see the irises darkening – he could actually SEE the change taking place, it had always gave him chills –, an indication of her mood shifting from playful to ruthless, especially when you added the feral smirk spreading on her face. "Rien de particulier … {2} I just think the little lady needs to get a taste of her own medicine, a little dose of humility, don't you ?" Blaine briefly thought that over, remembering all the different stories Kurt and Mercedes had told them about Rachel's bitchy diva attitude for the past two years, and his smile quickly turned into a mirroring smirk.

"It is on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dozen of minutes later, during which their three guests could hear music coming from the house, the twins called for Finn, Kurt and Rachel to join them in the living room. Kurt lead the way, silently asking his boyfriend what the pair of them was up to, and Blaine moved the guitar he had strapped on to the side to whisper in Kurt's ear "Just sit, honey, you're gonna love it !", sending shivers down the slender boy's spine.

As Kurt took in the mischievous glint in the honey hazel eyes, and the fact that Bea had also a bass guitar strapped to her chest, his eyes widened in anticipation, and he playfully slapped Blaine's butt, prompting him forward. "Go get them tiger !"

Rachel and Finn, not accustomed with the twins' way, just went in and sat down, Rachel particularly holding her head high, getting into "American Idol" judge mode.

Bea's eyes narrowed at the negative energy emanating from the teeny tiny diva and she smirked a truly scary, toothy smile ; Kurt would later swear that she had been licking her canines. Thankfully, Finn was there to diffuse some of the tension in the room. "What are you going to sing, dude ? I mean, _Bea_ ?" he added, as Kurt widened his eyes at him.

"We picked one of Christina's song, but I'm just here as back-up" Blaine answered, his show-man, dapper smile plastered on. As he turned to look at his sister, she nodded to give him the start and Blaine played a dramatically disharmonious chord and starting to sing … Actually, it was more talking than singing, in a bitchy voice Kurt had never heard before.

_**I'm not cocky**_

_**I just love myself**_

_**Bitch!**_

Kurt had to smother the laugh threatening to escape as he recognized the song, most probably chosen by Bea.

_If that's any indication of how she stands to bullying, she is going to give Puckerman a run for his money as School bad-ass …_

As Blaine played the main melody for the song, Bea stepped forward, humming an harmony before pulling the bass from her back in a swift, elegant move, and started to sing in her low voice, Blaine singing some of the parts.

_**Mirror mirror O**__**n the wall**_

_**Who's the flyest bitch of them all?**_

_**Never mind, I am**_

_**That bitch is so fucking pretty**_

_**Yeah I am**_

_**If I were her I would kiss me (hey!)**_

As she sung the first verse, Bea couldn't help but smirking at the lyrics and how they could relate to her audience – Kurt was obviously dying from hidden laughter, a sight that Blaine seemed to enjoy tremendously ; Finn was tapping his foot in rhythm, openly enjoying the performance and not paying much attention to the lyrics.

_**Mirror mirror on the wall**_

_**Hit up prince charming**_

_**Tell him give me a call**_

_**Never mind, screw him**_

_**Cause I found somebody better**_

At this line, Blaine winked at Kurt, his seductive yet puppy-ish smile obviously on display.

Rachel, on the other hand …

_**Never mind, screw him**_

_**I'll make myself so much wetter **_

Her dropped jaw could be an indication that she was in shock, but her frowned eyebrows as Blaine joined her to sing the chorus clearly stated that she wasn't fooled, and could see - or hear when she was targeted by a song.

_**Every day I see myself I love me even more (it's me I adore)**_

_**Ain't nobody got shit on me, I'm the best for sure (ma chere amore!)**_

_**V is for vanity, every time I look at me**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**I turn myself on (get into it)**_

Rachel tried to remain objective, she really did.

From a "neutral" point of view, Bea's deep voice was indeed a welcome addition to the female chorus on the choir, and she clearly had several arrows in her quiver, as Rachel gathered she was playing on her bass from ear only from her eyes never looking her brother's hands on his own instrument, _and_ she also had a great musical knowledge, since that song wasn't an obvious choice.

_**Mirror mirror on the wall**_

_**Who's the sexiest of them all**_

_**Never mind, I am**_

_**I am (oh she's so hot and sexy)**_

_**(Ha!) Yeah I am, that's right**_

_**No-no-no wonder she's cocky**_

From a personal point of view …

Rachel just wanted to jump at the singing girl and rip her eyes out of their sockets, and erase that cocky smile from her face.

_**Mirror mirror on the wall**_

_**They call me stuck up, but I'm not at all**_

_**Never mind, I am (I am)**_

_**It's not my fault I'm the shit**_

_**Yeah I am**_

_**And I'm a bad ass bitch (hey!)**_

_How dare she ?_

_**Every day I see myself I love me even more (it's me I adore)**_

_**Ain't nobody got shit on me, I'm the best for sure (are you ready for me?)**_

The look of defiance Bea send her way after that sentence had her frozen on the spot and rethinking the whole scene.

_Maybe I have been a bit harsh on __her, she's just answering back._

_No one ever put their foot down to confront me like _this_ before …_

_**V is for vanity, every time I look at me**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**I turn myself on (get into it)**_

Once the original anger – from hurt pride – started to fade, Rachel started to see the whole potential in the pair in front of them.

She also started to really listen to the message they were sending her way : if they were to interact or become friends, neither Blaine nor Bea would let her boss them around, and the Broadway wannabe could respect that.

_**V is for vanity (yeah), every time I look at me**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause**_

_**I turn myself on, yeah**_

_**I turn myself on (get into it)**_

Looking up at Bea as the song came to an end, Rachel looked at her with undisputed approval, and was rewarded by a dazzling, victorious smile that blew her last reticence away as she joined them to sing the last verse of the song.

_**Mirror mirror on the wall**_

_**Who's the flyest of them all**_

_**It's me, bow down get on your knees**_

_**Where's my queens?**_

_**Who reigns supreme?**_

_**Let me hear you scream**_

_**Whooo!**_

_**And the legacy lives on **_

_**Going strong**_

_**Let us not forget **_

_**Who owns the throne?**_

The five of them shouted the last sentence, each pointing at the next one in the kind-of circle they had placed themselves in, laughing freely.

"Alright ! That was so awesome guys, you're both in, right Rach' ?" Finn said excitedly, while the Andersons took off their instruments.

"Yes, no doubt about it" the brunette answered, coming closer to Bea who was suddenly looking shy and … guilty ?

"Hey, you did the right thing here, Bea, I probably deserved it" Rachel whispered to the other girl, squeezing her hand and appreciating the simple fact that she squeezed back. Out of the blue, Hedwige rose from her spot next to where Finn was seating, and came to nibble on Bea's fingers, quietly whining to get her attention. The teenagers immediately looked down at the dog, and Bea's eyes zoomed to her watch. Eyes widening in alarm, she quickly excused herself to run in the kitchen, sharing a look with her brother.

As Rachel and Finn turned to look at him, practically holding a sign saying "What the crack is going on ?", Blaine valiantly tried to deflect, but Rachel had already been nosy to start with, but this just added to her curiosity and she was not too be ignored on that question and pestered him to find what was going on. After a dozen of minutes of "What is wrong ?" and of "Dude, seriously, the Glee club doesn't need any more secrets !", the curly hair boy sighed. "See, my sister was away all the past year …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking advantage of his sister's absence, Blaine tried to explain the whole situation to the couple, under an oath of secrecy, as he already knew that Bea would not take well that he had revealed it all.

Finn immediately promised to keep his mouth shut and Kurt backed him up, knowing that his stepbrother knew how to keep some secrets safe, and would also do everything to shield the young girl, protective as he was of anything remotely fragile or in need. Rachel, though she promised to take the secret to her grave, had to swear on the future of her vocal chords to appease Blaine's concerns.

The sound of Hedwige's paws and bell in the entrance announced her owner's comeback, and an awkward silence fell on the assembly. As she entered the room and looked at the four teens, Bea immediately saw the uncomfortable look Finn send her way and the pity in Rachel's smile, felt the tension in the air, and whatever she was about to say fell of her lips and her freezing frame screamed how distraught she was by the situation unfolding before her.

"You … You …"

She had turned her face toward her brother, a look of utter betrayal in her eyes.

"_YOU TOLD THEM ?_"

In a flash, she was gone, the sound of her footsteps echoing in the stairway and of her door slamming above their heads the only sound in the room, the remaining teenagers seemingly frozen on the spot.

"Maybe we should leave …" Finn started to mumble, not all comfortable with the situation at hand, as it presented the possibility of drama even before the start of the school year AND of a crying girl – worst thing ever.

"How did she know though ?" Rachel whispered, still in shock at the psychological violence the whole scene had contained. Kurt turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Trust me Rachel, the look of pity on your face is loud enough to be understood from a mile away !"

As Blaine rubbed his face and made a turn to go after his sister, already saying hurried goodbyes to their guests, the taller boy pulled the hem of his shirt.

"Let me, dear" he said, squeezing Blaine's hand in comfort. "I'll probably handle it better than you anyway. Stay with those two, go in the kitchen or something, we'll be right back" he added with a soft smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he reached the second floor, Kurt found himself in the awkward position of not knowing the direction he should go – probably the most bizarre feeling he ever experienced in the Anderson house – until he heard the pitiful whines of the Alert dog, and Kurt followed them. He found Hedwige sitting in front of a door (obviously, Bea's room was in front on Blaine's, that made sense now that he thought of it …), whimpering and scratching at the wood to get closer to her mistress.

Arriving by her side, the blue eyes boy quietly petted her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it" he whispered to the obviously distressed pet who had turned to look at him. "Go to Blaine". With a last whine, the black dog was slowly gone, head bent towards the floor in sadness.

"Bea ? Sweetie ? Can I come in ?" Kurt asked softly, opening the door but only letting his head in. As no answer greeted him, he entered the room completely, quietly closing the door.

If the situation had not been as serious, he probably would have taken some time to observe and comment on the room's décor. Obviously, the girl had spend a lot of time and consideration into the setting of her bedroom. The furniture were all dark woods, the bed a reddish hue.

On the walls, not many posters, but plenty of organized pieces of art : a tribute to Michael Jackson, using pictures of the flash mobs around the world after his death ; a montage of different musicals (Fame, Wicked, Hairspray) ; pictures of friends and relatives (that much was obvious from the resembling traits they shared) ; abstract paintings Kurt was pretty sure were hers.

In a corner by the window, he could see the outline of a drawing table with painting tubes and brushes on the floor. Otherwise, the room was filled with books, in different styles (just by a glance, Kurt could see at least one book of novels he had read this same summer and a pile of Sci-Fi classics) and different languages, some he didn't even recognize.

By the bed, he saw a matching figurine of the phoenix she had offered to Blaine on the day she had returned. While the one she had given to her brother possessed true phoenix colors, this one was painted in a purple palette, the vivid colors clashing nicely with the dark wood underneath.

Kurt quickly stopped his observation as his wandering eyes finally fell on Bea's silhouette on the bed. She was curled up in a tight ball, face turned toward the window so he couldn't see her face, but the heart wrenching sob that came from her was enough to know that Bea was _not_ well.

The teenage boy quickly climbed on the bed next to her, and gingerly extended his arm to touch the frail shoulder, brushing some of her curls away.

"What is _really_ bothering you, sweetie ?" The pet name came naturally, attached as he was to his … sister of sort, in some ways. He didn't want to add any distress to her emotional state, but it clearly was more than just pride or keeping her secret safe.

Bea's reaction surprised him on so many different levels : he had expected her to reject him and his attempt at comfort. Instead, she quickly rolled in his direction, her head on his chest, his arm curling around her frame.

As she sniffled some more, she raised her head to look at him before answering. Her glasses were on the floor, and Kurt was struck by the full power of her eyes – the two months had not been enough to accustom him to the changing irises, but Blaine had explained that _he_ was not used to it … – that had taken a greyish green color. That color reflected so much pain and sorrow that he had to consciously draw his next breath. In fact, the look in her eyes was so similar to the one Blaine had had for a minute after the Prom "incident" that Kurt instinctively tightened his hold on her.

The sobs soon turned into hiccups, and her soft voice came whispered against his chest.

"I only want _one_ normal year, was that too much to ask ?" Her voice was hoarse from her crying, and a lone tear rolled on her cheek. "I didn't want them to know because … I know, and I was right, that they would not look at me the same way they look at you … or at Blaine, or at anyone who is _normal _!" The last word was a bit louder than the rest of her sentence, as she raised her head once more to properly look at him.

"Oh Bea …" Kurt's heart felt like it was slowly breaking as he kissed her forehead. "Can you trust me when I say that we are probably the most _not normal_ people you'll ever meet ?" he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

As she looked suspicious at once, he put his hand under her chin. "Look at me, sweetie : the one word we don't know or use in our Glee club is _pity_. But we do know compassion. We are not just another club at school : we are a _family_. You would never think that Blaine pity you, right ?" he asked, sincerity in his voice and in his eyes. As she shook her head, he continued a bit louder. "Then it will be the same with all of us, even if we did all knew what was going on. I'll have you know that 'Cedes figured out you had some illness maybe a week after meeting you, she is smart enough to know that _that_ bracelet is more than a fashion statement" he added, pointing to the silver bracelet on her left wrist. "And has she changed anything with you ? No she hasn't. See ?" he said smugly. "The only times you might feel pity in New Directions is when Finn dances … or when we fight like hyenas over solos" he added thoughtfully, clearly bringing the awful situation to and end.

"Hyenas ? Really ?" Bea's voice was cleared of sorrow, the shadow of a smile coming up on her lips. "Good thing I don't intend to enter the fray then."

As he laughed at the return of her sense of humor, Bea hugged her fiercely, rubbing her curls against his shoulder.

"Thank you Kurt."

"Anytime, my dear."

She put her glasses on quickly, her pink nose and her red-rimmed eyes the only remaining signs of the episode.

"Speaking of the New Directions, Blaine and I need your expertise on our audition in two weeks …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

{1} What are you up to ?

{2} Nothing in particular …

I have just seen the Glee Project, and let me tell you guys something : Damian is my favorite, by far !

Naturally, I will add him to my story … Liam is an Irish name, right ?

I'm still on the fence about something : should Bea and Blaine sing a duet for their official audition to enter New Directions, or should they sing individual songs ?

I have a list of songs in both situations, I just really want to hear your input !

On another note … Have you seen the promo for the SEASON 3 premiere ?

Awesome, right ?

Can't wait, can't wait, CAN NOT WAIT !

September 20th seems so far yet so close, right ?

Luckily, we have fanfictions to wait more patiently ;)

Until the next chapter, live long and prosper Gleeks !


	8. Chapter 8 : Seriously ? SERIOUSLY !

I hope I'm not losing anybody here, not a lot of reactions from that chapter … Thank you Hermione/Rachel, I guess !

I'm sorry for the delay, but Life got in the way, that bitch !

I'm also super dupper excited for Glee coming back on our screens in less than a week ! *squee*

I have decided to keep Sam Evans in my show, Mercedes really deserves a boy toy, don't you agree ?

*** sigh * Do I really have to do that ?**

**Fine, here goes**

*** bored tone * **_**I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt or any of the songs … I only created Bea and Hedwige (so far … *evil laugh*)**_

***sigh* As if anyone would OWN the awesomeness that is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson …**

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 8 : Seriously ? SERIOUSLY ?**_

On the day school started, several households in Ohio were sent in frenzy.

The Jones' House

As usual, Mercedes had prepared her outfit the night before, so she was pretty confident that her combo black legging with sequins along the calves – purple and turquoise short dress was a killer combination, sure to make her stand out on the first day of her last year.

The diva was … serene, for once. She knew that this was a huge year in her life, academically speaking, but the knowledge that she wasn't doomed to another year in Celibacy Town – population : you and NOONE ELSE was a calming balm on all the fears and excitement. She actually couldn't wait to finally share the news with Kurt and her other friends (but really, Kurt was the most important) : she was in an established relationship with the god among humans that was Sam Evans – just thinking of their summer, their kisses, the look he had sometimes in his eyes when she caught him staring at her … Mercedes barely stopped herself before squealing in pure joy !

The ruckus in her household was due to her baby sister who had decided that Mercedes' black bag was the only thing she would agree to go to sleep with. Her mother and herself quickly found out that trying to convince a three-year old to let go of her "blankie" was more difficult than convincing Coach Sylvester not to press charges against her for ruining her car in her Tots campaign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hummel – Hudson's House

"FIIIIIIIIIN !"

Aforementioned boy was quite violently pulled out of his slumber by the scream that shook the walls of his room.

"Wasgoingon …" he sleepily mumbled in his pillow, trying to disentangle himself from his covers before …

"FINN ANDREW HUDSON HUMMEL !"

Too late.

Kurt charged in Finn's bedroom, eyes blazing.

The giant teen fully turned to sit in his bed, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

"What did I do to deserve the full-name calling ?"

"You're not awake and ready, that's what you did !"

As he came to a complete state of awareness, Finn could see that his brother-from-another-mother was already dressed and prepared.

" 'Time is it anyway ?" he grumbled, getting out of his oh so comfortable bed, pulling out his jeans from the floor and a rumpled shirt from the small mound of clothes near his video game.

In one long stride, Kurt came next to him and snatched the last garment from his hand with a grimace of disgust and pointed to the neatly folded shirt on the chair he had prepared for his stepbrother the night before.

"You're NOT wearing that crumpled abomination. We are NOT having this talk again, we do not wear the same cloth two days in a row !" the fashionisto hissed, daring Finn to contradict him. Letting out a long, suffering sigh, the quarterback just took it and entered his bathroom.

"Come on, hurry up, you lazy snail !" Kurt's voice came from the other side of his door, less angry and more …

"What are you getting _nervous_ about, bro ?" Finn asked as he showered at unnatural speed.

Kurt's silence on the other side of the wooden surface was loaded with weariness and just a pinch of contempt – Finn had finally mastered the art of listening to Kurt's silence. That didn't stop him from being completely clueless in the present situation. Finn hurriedly put the chosen shirt on – he had to admit, if only to himself, that navy blue really did looked good on him – and opened the door, facing Kurt who was looking at him with his trademark "Are you just trying to piss me off" raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, what ?" Finn really was lost in this situation. Kurt gave him one more unbelieving look, and then proceeded to enlighten him, speaking very slowly as he pushed him down the stairs.

"Do you remember what we discussed yesterday ?"

As Finn twisted his mouth, admitting his forgetfulness, Kurt sighed dramatically. _It really will be a miracle if he manages to graduate in time !_

"Today, for every teenager in Lima and next to the town, it's …"

"Our first day back in school !" Finn knew he had the right answer, and couldn't look prouder of himself.

"Yes very good." _You want a medal ? _"And who in particular is coming to one William McKinley High School this year ?"

The gigantic teen's eyes widened as he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. "I get it ! You want to be there when Blaine arrives !"

With a brilliant demonstration of self-control, Kurt refrained from applauding in sarcasm. "Do you understand why I need you to get on the move, like, ten minutes ago ?" he finally asked, glancing at his watch.

Finn finished to put on his shoes, and shot him a look that mixed annoyance and amusement in a strange combination for him. "Can't get enough of him already ?" he asked smugly, adding a whipping sound and gesture for good measure. Kurt quickly turned on his heels to shoot him a "How dare you" glare, but the uncoordinated teen couldn't care less and kept on grinning – he considered it a fair payback for all the times Kurt had made fun of him being Rachel's pet …

"Don't sweat it, little bro, even if we make a detour for breakfast – and we will, and you're buying –, we will be there in time !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Anderson's House

"Aaaaaargh !"

Blaine's scream would have awoken his sister in her room across the hallway, had she still been asleep.

As it was, she was already getting ready, going through her morning routine of applying moisturizing cream on her face while browsing her closet for THE perfect outfit she should wear for her debut at WMHS. She stood in front of two options laid on her bed when Blaine's cry of agony startled her. Exchanging a look with her dog – who contently licked her paw, in total indifference to the madness around her – before grabbing the shirt she usually wore to paint in order to avoid traumatizing her brother (if his activities with Kurt during the summer was any indication, HE had not those considerations for her, but that was another discussion …).

Crossing the hall, she knocked on Blaine's door. "What's wrong, moon - … Blainey ?" She decided to spare him the nickname she loved, given his current state.

"AAAAAARGH !"

"Yes, indeed, Aaaargh to you too" she answered straight-faced, closing the door behind her and taking in the state of the room.

Usually, Blaine kept his room in pristine condition, the only place of mayhem being his desk, where books and music sheets were stacked into an "organized mess", according to him anyway. At the present moment, however, it looked like a Tasmanian devil – the cartoon version, naturally – had been released in the room : Bea couldn't even see the carpeted floor , covered as it was with different pieces of clothing. Blaine was standing in front if his own open closet, wearing only black skinny jeans, his chest bare as he pulled at his curls with dangerous intensity, eyes shut in frustration.

Tracing a patch in the "cotton field", the young girl went to sit on her brother's bed and silently waited for him to come to his senses while she picked various attires from the floor and started to fold them neatly. After a while, Blaine slouched to the bed and lied down, burying his head in her lap.

"_grumble_ – stupid – _grumble grumble_ – can't even – _grumble_ – EURGH !" Bea looked at him with fondness before lightly petting his head.

"Blainey, dearest brother, I didn't understand a single thing you just said." With a melodramatic moan, Blaine twisted, resting his head on her knees as he laid on his back. "I said, _This is so_ stupid, _I_ can't even _dress myself anymore_, and _all of this_", insert mad fluttering of hands, "_is insane !_" he finished, kicking the air like a much younger child.

"First of all" Bea started, in order to avoid a complete meltdown, "what we're looking for is "Ohio school-wear", not "Fashion Week-wear", I'm pretty sure you can put any clean shirt with those jeans and you'll be fine !" As Blaine rolled his eyes and started to worry his lower lip, she started to chuckle. "Is it because of Kurt ? You're afraid he'll criticize your fashion sense ?" A small nod. "Seriously ?" Blaine's sudden pout would have sent her into a crazy fit of laughter if she didn't sense how serious the issue was for him.

"Well then, kick it up a notch, dear brother !" she exclaimed, pushing him off her lap, sending him rolling off the bed. As he rose from the floor, an outraged looks on his face – "What the hell ?" –, Bea leaped from her spot and lunged gracefully into the opened closet (dancing lessons had paid off, eventually …).

"Here ! Keep the dark jeans on, and put that" she pulled a hanger from the wardrobe "with your skinny black tie, and I can promise you Kurtie-boy will be panting after you all day !" she finished, crossing her arms. Blaine slowly took in the costume his sister had just designed for him and a relieved smile spread on his face. "You're a genius !" he said quickly, putting the clothes on in a hurry.

As he started to do the knot on his tie, he gave her a glance. "Are you wearing _that_ ?"

"Wha … AAAAAARGH !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt was tapping his foot impatiently in front of the Lima Bean, waiting for Finn and Rachel to come out with all their drinks. He hadn't planned on the short girl tagging along, but once Finn had mentioned it to her on the phone, she had felt like it was invitation – welcome to Rachelverse. As he had expected, the couple was taking an excruciating long time to decide what they wanted to order, and Kurt could only endure so much of the sickly interaction without feeling the need to :

a) throttle the both of them,

b) vomit and / or

c) take some fresh air.

Choosing the later, since it was the only clean and dignified one, he had stepped outside, leaning against his car, keeping an eye on his watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Kurt was slowly yet surely losing his composure, Bea and Blaine were having a chat with their mother.

"Why exactly can't you two act your age and share a car to go to school ?" Mind you, not a _nice_ chat.

"Mom, I'll say it again : while we have no trouble whatsoever at riding together …"

" … We're not sure our planning will allow us to come back together."

"But naturally we can be all green and responsible."

"And we will make sure to take only one car when our schedules allow it."

Lana Anderson was tired ; that much was true in general, given her crazy job and her even crazier hours, but her children emulating the Tweedles only added to her burgeoning migraine.

"Now you listen to me you two _pridurok_ {1} !" She started slowly, allowing the whole "threatening mamma bear" to go full force. "It's your first day in that school, _you_ haven't driven there yet" she said, pointing to Bea, "and _I_ am not taking the risk of having you alone for that 45 minutes ride !"

Bea's eyes widened at the concern in her mother's voice, but Blaine didn't catch it on and started to protest. Not giving him time to get on a tirade, Lana gave him her trademark look #12 : the "shut it right now or prepare yourself for a lot of suffering" and pronounced her final decision.

"No matter what your schedules look like, you will always go to school together, even if it means that you, Beatrice, will have to wait for your brother in the Arts room or the AV Club, or that you, Blaine, will wait for your sister in the Choir room with your boyfriend, or whatever you wish to do, _ponyatyĭ _{2} ?"

"Da, Mom" they both mumbled sheepishly, looking at their feet. "Now, get going, you don't want to be late" _And I can finally jump in my bath, before going back to the office …_

"Mom, wait, one more thing !" Bea exclaimed. "WHAT NOW ?" Lana was _this_ close to losing it. Bea looked at her mother with a playful smile. "Which car can we take ?"

"Really ? You're asking me which c … you … SERIOUSLY ?" Their mother exclaimed, choking a laugh. "As if I care, I know you're both excellent and serious drivers, take the one you want !"

Blaine and Bea exchanged a look. Then Lana wished for new eardrums.

"The Corvet !"

"The Mini !"

"… You were right to ask me, finally. Take the Wildcat."

"Seriously ?" Bea's tone was doubtful.

"SERIOUSLY ?" Blaine's voice was down right ecstatic.

"Err, Blaine, honey, you haven't seen it yet, it may or may not have been left by itself for quite some time …" their mother trailed off, leaving the teenagers running toward the garage. As she started to take off her earrings and necklace, she could hear a couple of screams.

"Oh my Rowling, baby, what have they done to you ?"

"Chill out, Blaine, I'm sure it still works fine, and as for the scruffs and bumps, it's nothing I can't fix … Or maybe we should ask Kurt's dad ?"

A very undignified snort. "Riiiight, as if I'll ever ask Burt Hummel to work on my car, he'll cut the brakes !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally made it to the school's parking lot, a certain sight welcomed Finn, Rachel and Kurt, one that – almost – made Kurt drop his bag containing his drink and Blaine's, and made him forget to get mad at his brother for making them late.

Right there, seating on the hood of a slightly battered red Wildcat '67, the Andersons twins were singing in all their oblivious glory.

Naturally, Kurt's eyes were drawn to his boyfriend : legs crossed a the ankles, the shorter boy was wearing very tight black jeans with an equally very tight red shirt – with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, just to make it special – and a thin black tie. The red sunglasses resting on his nose and the black fedora on his head were an additional bonus, but Kurt was simply hypnotized by the carefree smile Blaine was showing.

Finn – and pretty much all the boys arriving in school – was staring at Bea.

Sitting cross-legged next to her brother, the young girl was wearing dark blue jeans holding her hips with red and black belts, paired with a fitted black T-Shirt with a message in red bold letters : "CALCULUS IS TOUGH" on the front, "SCREW THIS" on the back, completing the look with black and red bracelets and black sunglasses. Behind them, sitting on the passenger's seat, Hedwige stayed happily, tongue hanging out, her collar (bell-free now) the same vivid red. As they came closer, the teenagers realized that the siblings were singing over music coming from the Wildcat's radio, alternating and harmonizing.

_So, Oh, Oh_

_Give me a chance_

_'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Something inside of me makes me move_

_When I hear the groove_

_My ma tells me no_

_But my feet tell me go!_

_It's like a drummer inside my heart_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Don't make me wait_

_One more moment for my life to start..._

_I love you Baltimore_

_Every day's like an open door_

_Every night is a fantasy_

_Every sound's like a symphony_

_And I promise Baltimore_

_That some day when_

_I take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Gonna wake up and see_

_Baltimore and me..._

_Someday the world_

_Is gonna see_

_Baltimore and me!_ {3}

They obviously had missed most of the impromptu performance, since quite a large audience of teenagers was standing near their cars / bikes / whatever transportation, staring at the odd pair of unknown teenagers who looked so lighthearted on their first day in a school and also acted like freakin' rockstars. Some of the staring teens were smiling brightly at them, like Mike Chang, who was coming forward to welcome his fellow Glee clubbers ; others were frowning, whether it was in disbelief or in anger, that was yet to be revealed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

From where he stood – and had stood for quite a while –, Noah Puckerman was on the fence about the newcomers. Sure, he recognized the curly hair boy as Hummel's prep school boyfriend (_Blake ? Lane ? Blair ? Shit, can't remember his name_), but he had a couple of questions for him.

First of all, what the hell was he doing on _his_ high school parking lot ?

Second of all, where the fuck did he found such a sweet ride ?

Third of all, what was he thinking, arriving with such a fine looking girl ? Was he already messing with Hummel ? And why did the gays always get the best-looking girls ?

Nevertheless, a corner of his mind was able to appreciate the talent behind the uncontrolled rendition of the song – a song he only knew because of his short, ill-fated relationship with Berry, thank you very much.

Sitting on his bike, Puck had some time to reminisce about his summer. While he had been able to work and save some money for his future – he really intended to get out of Ohio at the end of the year – the fact that his romance with Zizes had come to an end was still a bit painful. Oh, he had known for a while that it was not going to last, but still, he had enjoyed the time he had with all the girl had to offer … Of course, the two bad-asses had been able to remain friends after the break-up, and if the girl sitting on the Wilcat was in any shape or form available, he would bounce off his disappointment in no time !

Remaining in the shadows, Puck observed the group approaching the red car, and anticipated the drama that Hummel would certainly unleash on the short boy. His eyes widened noticeably when he saw the Hobbit jumping from the car to walk toward Kurt, a certain strut in his attitude and a big, happy smile on both the boys' face. Meanwhile, the girl leaped from the car (_damn she is … flexible !_) and went to open the door to pull the dog out of the car, giving him the opportunity to observe her back appreciatively. But it did bring another question to his list : why the Hell was she bringing a freakin' dog to school ? Seriously now, who WAS that girl ?

To be honest, Puck could sum up all of his questions with one, one that he threw at his best friend as soon as the taller teen walked near his position in the shadows : "What the fuck is going on, Finn ?", taking him by surprise.

"And good morning to you too, Noah !" Kurt chirped in his brother's stance, trailing the curly hair boy behind him.

"I'm dead serious, Hummel, what is HE", pointing at the Garbler ? – Warbler ? – former Whatever ? Fuck ! – "doing here, and who is SHE ?", pointing at the young girl who was slightly behind them, switching her sunglasses for regular purple-framed glasses – _and hello pretty eyes !_

"Dude, do you even listen to me when I speak ?" Finn asked, annoyance obvious in his voice. "All summer long, I told you that Blaine" _Blaine, yes, thank you, I wasn't that far from it !_ " – was coming to McKinley with his sister this year !"

"Fine, I admit, I may … not have been all that attentive every time you started to speak about Hummel, okay ?" Puck mumbled, brushing his Mohawk-free head. "But I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you saying something about such a fine looking lady" he added, winking at said girl in his trademark fashion.

Blaine shared a glance with his sister, clearly stating that she was on her own, and she quickly turned to look at him with penetrating eyes – _wait a second, just a minute ago they were green, and now … Nah, must be the light in those hallways …_

After a short time, she walked toward him. "Hi, I'm Beatrice Anderson … Bea. And you are ?" Good Lord, her voice sounded like honey !

"Noah Puckerman … Puck" he answered, smirking his sexy smile.

_Puckzilla on red alert …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

{1} Idiots, in Russian

{2} Understood, in Russian … again :)

{3} _Good Morning Baltimore_, from Hairspray

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shorter than usual, but when the Muse dictates ...

There you go, the Twins are at McKinley !

Are they going to be slushied ?

Will Mr Shuester be as impressed by their singing as the other members of New Directions ?

Will Hedwige fit in the school routine ?

Will Puck get in Bea's pants so easily ?

You will only find out if you review … Nah, just kidding, feel free to only come back with my next update !

I probably won't update before the 20th so … Everybody, enjoy the return of our favorite Gleeks on our screens !


	9. Chapter 9 : Out of Narnia

No new review, but obviously a bunch of new readers so … My goldfish, adequately named Klaine, is bubbling happily and contentedly looking at the incoming of alert mails from FF !

Wow, I just noticed this : almost 2,500 hits ! *running around like a mad woman, holding my face like Munch's "Scream"*

_Content of the chapter : finally some development on Karofsky's story._

_I'm all for redemption for him, so here it is …_

I promise I won't talk about the start of the third season of Glee, because I'm flailing madly already as it is …

*of course if you wish to talk about it, feel free to send me P.M. !*

Not spoiling it for the ones who haven't seen it yet though ! I know it can be very annoying so

*** sigh * Do I really have to do that ?**

**Fine, here goes**

*** bored tone * **_**I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt or any of the songs … I only created Bea, Hedwige and those crazy outfits …**_

***sigh* ****Blaine and Kurt are waaaay too awesome to be owned … Seriously !**

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 9 : **__**Out of Narnia …**_

From his vantage point, Kurt could see the clogs turning under the Mohawk, and mentally clapped himself on the back for his insight on the matter.

Blaine, as he often did, turned to look at him and, seeing the grin, followed his boyfriend's gaze to understand the reason behind it.

As his eyes fell on the big jock not-too subtly checking his twin out as she put some of her books in her locker right across the hall from Kurt, he turned to look back at Kurt so suddenly that they both heard a distinctive snap.

"NO !" he urgently whispered, and as Kurt slowly nodded, obviously holding a laugh, Blaine gasped. "There is no way this … that Noah" – "Puck", interjected Kurt – "that _Puck_ could even remotely be interested in Bea !"

Kurt raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Why the Hell not ? Even _I_ can tell she's attractive … Well as attractive as a girl can be" he added as an afterthought.

Blaine brushed his face and took off his fedora to put it in his locker. "That is _so_ not the point, love …"

As elated as he was by the use of the term, Kurt instantly paled and froze.

"Um, Blaine, better not use that kind of vocabulary between those walls" he nearly hissed at his boyfriend.

Struck by the fear lacing his voice and immediately distracted from the possibility of seeing Puck going after his sister, Blaine visibly lost some of his color, and leaned on to cup Kurt's face – well, try at least, as the taller boy took a step back.

"Blaine, seriously, I really appreciate you coming here and overcoming your fears, but that doesn't mean you can be reckless !"

Blaine started to shake his head and braced himself one-armed on the lockers. "Kurt, all of those morons saw us dancing together, _as a couple_, at the Prom. What more do we have to hide ? They already know about us". He really was trying to comfort the distressed teen, but Kurt was shaking.

_Time to bring out the big guns then …_

"Plus, with Karofsky's coming out, I think we could _make out_ on the freakin' football field and not disturb them from targeting him" he added, sadness lacing his soft voice as he rubbed small circles on Kurt's shoulder.

"And you're forgetting you special service guard, Hummel" Puck's voice came from behind the curly hair boy.

The badass was leaning against the locker, eyeing them with the most serious look Kurt had ever seen on his face, all the playfulness from going down on Bea gone. "One of them even look at you wrong, we'll tear them a new one !"

Behind him, Finn and Mike were strongly nodding their agreement.

"Well, that's colorful !" Bea commented, her bag back on her shoulder and her arms crossed on her chest. "You are also forgetting that I'm here now, boys" she added, a Cheshire cat smile on her face.

"True, my sister could kick those Neanderthals' asses in her _sleep_" Blaine commented cheerfully, an equally feral smile on his handsome face – he almost looked … dangerous, and damn right sexy in Kurt's opinion. As he pulled Bea into a casual hug, bumping their foreheads lightly, he stole a glance at Puck.

_If you try to get her, you are in for a ride, Puckerman …_

Before Blaine could even start to entertain the idea that maybe, just maybe, two sets of talks were needed, one to warn her sister of Puck's past history with girls, one to warn Puck of his abilities to kick ass in case of date / hurt / all of the above regarding his sister, a sudden silence filled the halls. As they all looked around to find out what was going on, Artie voiced it from his locker, closer to the door than any of them. "What the Hell happened to Karofsky ?"

The once chubby jock had effectively just entered the school, his eyes stuck to the ground, looking … well, quite frankly, looking like a ghost of the Prom King he had once been, not so very long ago.

He obviously had lost a tremendous amount of weight over the summer, as proved by the way his shirt hanged loosely around his frame, and the dark circles around his eyes were yet another testimony of the ordeal he had been through.

"Blaine, who is that guy ?" Bea whispered discretely in her brother's ear, as he was the only one looking at the tall boy with a neutral look.

"Burt's bully … or more accurately, his former bully. He came out to his parents this summer" Blaine answered, carefully choosing his words.

Looking around them, he could see that the Glee Club had kind of regrouped around them : Brittany was seated on Artie's lap, and Santana was standing near Rachel, all of them observing Karofsky's progress in the hallway, as most of the students started to whisper and send glares in his direction.

Santana's voice came in a whisper. "Right you are, Hobbit. From what I heard, his parents threw him out, not before roughing him up a great deal. He's been living in some shitty motel ever since. Luckily for him, he had found a job before all the crap went crapping around, so he has some kind of income but I'm not sure how long he's going to do it …" The Latina seemed to be overwhelmed with some foreign emotion, leaking her usual snapping bite.

"And who the hell are you s'posed to be, the Hobbit X– 23 or something ?" she asked in a lighter tone, turning to Bea.

Leaving his sister to fend for herself, Blaine turned to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, are you okay ?"

The countertenor's blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and he looked pale as a ghost – granted, a magnificent ghost, but still …

"It's just … I never would have wished _that_ to anyone, even him, even after all he did … How can parents do that to their own kid, Blaine ?" Kurt's voice cracked, and once more in their blooming relationship, the shorter boy was stunned by the compassion living in the man he loved heart.

"Kurt …" he pulled the taller boy in a comforting hug. "Shhhhh … There is nothing you could have done, or do … is there ?" he asked after catching a scheming look on his face.

"I could … _We_ could … I mean, there must be _something_ we could do ! Like providing shelter ! Yes that's it !" Kurt exclaimed, turning to his friends – while keeping one hand on Blaine's back. "I mean, obviously, Finn and I can't welcome him home, Dad would kill him, but maybe, one of you …" he trailed of, looking at the potential refuges he had at his disposal for his former tormentor – turned martyr.

The Andersons, naturally, were off-limits : even with Bea's appeasing presence, the two boys would inevitably end up turning each other into a bloody pulp ; same for Puck or Mike, the history between them was too heavy ; Sam had no living arrangements to start with ; Kurt kept on pondering, but it all came to a screeching halt when Rachel dropped a bomb of gigantic magnitude on them all.

"Actually, one of my dads was in David's situation when he was our age. I'm pretty sure they would agree to offer him sanctuary …" she added, not noticing the odd looks everyone around her was throwing at her.

"No shit, Thumbelina !" Santana cried out, using the only affectionate nickname she had ever found for the brunette. "And you're positive your dads will agree with that plan ? I mean, do you even have the room ?" The Latina was tensed, as if she was desperate to announce some good news to her ex-"boyfriend" (note the emphasis on the quotes).

"I have to check with them first, of course" Rachel started to answer, unsettled by that intensity. "B… but I can call them at lunch, to make sure of it you know …"

"Can't you call them _now_ ?"

"Santana, come on, it's almost time for classes to start, I really don't have enough time" Rachel pleaded, sensing that the issue was bigger than the dark former Cheerio really let on.

The taller brunette sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Fine, Berry. Find me a lunchtime when you get a hold on your parents, so I can tell him, 'kay ?"

None of them had ever heard so much kindness in her voice, and they were all too stunned to react or comment.

Not overly concerned by the whole story unfolding, Bea had taken advantage of the whole discussion to get Blaine's and her schedule, along with a map of the school and a handful of pamphlets with advice and ideas for college from the guidance counselor, and was returning to the group still assembled, trying to get her own grasp on the situation.

Blaine quickly explained to her that they were trying to find a solution to help Karofsky, at least with his housing arrangements, and as she nodded, she asked softly, her voice filled with wonder : "While you were all pondering and planning away, did one of you simply went to him, to ask him if he needs – which he obviously does – or wants – which is another problem altogether – any help from you people ? As far as I understood the situation, you were not his favorite people last year … What's more, have any of you just trued to show him some basic support ?"

The last question was so clearly, so evidently laced with judgment, that all of the teenagers save for her twin had blushed and hanged their head, suddenly very interested in their shoes.

Bea turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Well ?"

"Don't look at me, I am not going to tell him that I care about him or any variant of it !" Blaine exclaimed, taking the package with his name on it from her hand angrily – he had no intention of being pushed into comforting a boy who had been the source of Kurt's pain and nightmares for a long time – not everyone could have the countertenor's patience and compassion. "Feel free to go ahead though, I am not stopping you !" he added jokingly, sure that she was going to be mad but stand with them.

Boy was he in for a surprise.

Huffing angrily, Bea just shot him a dirty look and started to sprint in the direction of the retreating boy, the black dog running after her, before any of them could stop her.

"HEY !"

The call had him frozen for a split second, and that's all she needed to reach him.

As she finally came to his level, she observed the way the shirt was definitely loser around his neck or around his arms, and a pang of empathy hurt her.

Giving him her own version of the Anderson dazzling smile, she put her glasses on top of her head. "Hi ! I just transferred in this school, and I'm a little lost. Can you tell me where is the classroom for advanced History ? I know it's Room #126, but I don't …"

"Cut the crap, girl."

_Well, so much for subtlety and charming him …_

Before she could even start to pretend to be confused about what he meant, he kept on talking, his voice barely over a whisper but still filled with all of his anger, still very much impressive.

"I saw you standing with K-… with Hummel, we both know he could have send you in the right direction."

She was listening to what he was saying, but she couldn't help but thinking about how low his voice could get. _Maybe he sings too, now that would be a good voice for their Glee Club, a true bass !_

"So, truly, honestly, what do you want with me, girl ?" he finished frowning, standing a bit taller, trying for defiant and confident … and failing miserably.

"Well, he and my brother told me what was going on in _your_ life, I am pretty certain your old friends are not feeling too concern to make sure you're fine, and since I don't have any history with you, I thought you could use a friend who wouldn't judge you, but maybe I was wrong !" Bea snipped back, her hands tightening around Hedwige's leash the only sign oh how nervous she was.

As Blaine had often pointed out, his twin was incapable of hiding of acting on her feelings : when she loved, it was with all of her heart ; when she didn't like, she didn't stopped at that, she hated with a passion. Long story short, she could never be accused of being insincere.

As such, her empathy was pretty obvious, even for someone like David Karofsky, whose summer had convinced him that no one could ever give a rat's ass about him.

Relaxing a little bit from his previous stance, the taller boy took the time to look at her, and putting all the pieces together, finally saw the pieces of resemblance between the girl and the boy who had won Kurt – and mostly because or thanks to him.

"You're the prep-b … You're _Blaine_'s sister, right ?" he finally asked, contempt dripping all over the boy's name.

Her grey-hazel eyes narrowed. "Yes, I'm his _twin_. Look, David – I can call you David, right ?" she asked, not even bothering to let him answer, and continued, her voice silkily low. "I don't know what happened between you and Kurt, or with Blaine, or the rest of this school, to be honest I'm not even sure I want to. But fair warning, just to establish the bases of our friendship : back off of my brother."

As the former footballer sighed and looked disheartened, she observed him at length, and put her hand on his forearm. "Are you mad at him because he is the one with Kurt ?"

The question was said barely over a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear. As his eyes widened in surprise at her perspicacity, she couldn't keep the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"What can I say, I'm good like that, I snatched all the intuition in the twin deal."

True, the joke was not that good, but it was such a surprise that it brought a short, low laugh out of the teen.

Bea looked relieved at the sound of it – it meant that the boy could still be saved from his mood – but the look of surprise on his face as he laughed, as if the noise had became foreign for lack of use, broke her heart a little, and she tightened her grip on his arm in a tentative comforting gesture.

Looking between his arm, her face and her dog, David appraised her again, a new glint in his eyes.

"Advanced History, you said ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he found his sister already seated in Room #126, Blaine frowned in annoyance / relief and sat next to her.

"How did it go ? Found yourself another pet-project, oh fearless Ranger ?" he whispered tiredly, already knowing that Bea was just as compassionate as Kurt, if not even more fiercely.

"Oh shush, if he had not an history with Kurt, you would have been the one reaching out to help him, gay teen to gay teen … much like how you handled it with Kurt, if I may add" she quipped back, her voice even, as she pulled her notebook and pen out of her bag.

Blaine was so suddenly interrupted in his angry rambling, stunned by the enormity (and maybe the truth) behind what his twin had just said, that he just sat there, jaw hanging open before pulling himself together and snapping his mouth closed.

"Shush yourself, Mother Theresa" he finally grumbled, not very convincingly in his own ears. As she kept on looking straight ahead but also clearly knew she had won that discussion, he tried not to let his wounded pride getting in the way.

Changing topic as she did so often, Bea turned in her seat to face him just as the teacher entered the room, all previous smugness evaporated from her face.

"The first Glee meeting is tomorrow." Her voice was perfectly controlled.

"Yep." Two could play that game.

"And we still haven't decided what we were going to do for our auditions."

"Well, I have been thinking …"

"If I am not interrupting anything too important, like World Peace or the making of a serum to cure cancer, can you two please have the decency to can it ?"

Both their heads turned to face their very displeased teacher, and the same innocent, charming smile appeared on their faces.

Poor Mr. Indie was not used to such a display of dazzling charm in the McKinley classrooms, and he stammered a little before returning to his precious blackboard and faced his class.

"As I was saying, welcome to all of you in Advanced History. As such, I expect you to _focus_ and work diligently. Choosing this class is not to be taken lightly ; our curricular will be as followed …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first half of their first day of class went as expected for all the teenagers.

Blaine and Bea (along with her black, four-legged shadow) discovered their new environment while cruising in most of their classes without too much of an effort, courtesy of spending two years in a private school for the former, thanks to an eidetic memory for the later.

Kurt felt like he was aboard an emotional roller-coaster where the highs were reached when he shared a class with at least one of his friends, where the exhilarating feeling one gets when boarding such a vehicle were attained when his schedule brought him in Blaine's presence.

Karofsky tried to make himself as scarce as possible, especially when his path crossed one of his "friends", and he quickly found out that if he dived into his books and into the lessons plans instead of talking with his so-called pals or planning the next attack on one of the Glee kids, his brain was perfectly capable of understanding the lessons, and that was a form of comfort : at least his future was not so bleak … even if it meant turning into a nerd. Nerd was good ; it was unthreatening to everyone else ; it gave him a status different than "gay friendless kid kicked out of his home" ; it might just gave him a shot at getting the hell out of this loser of a town by the end of the year.

Rachel kept on following her routine, established in her Sophomore year : one part of the brain focusing on the lesson going on, the other focusing on Glee and on her future in New York.

Santana kept on following her routine, established in her very first day at school after puberty : one part of her brain focusing on her nails, the other focusing on finding ways to make sure that no one would ever second-guess her bad-assity nor her sexual orientation, the later being even more important now that she had to cover her tracks, with Karofsky out of Narnia.

Brittany spend the entire morning putting no less than three of her teachers through the rhetorical question of "Why did I ever decided to teach in High School".

Tina was the last one to meet the newest female addition to their little group.

As it was, the Asian junior shared a very special class with Bea, one that assured that a friendship would strike between the two girls : Graphic Arts. A very special class indeed, since it was one of the rare grading classes that mixed students from all ages.

Kurt and Mercedes had not got the opportunity to talk about Blaine's twin to their friend, and she was properly surprised to see a curly hair girl with a dog sitting by her feet waving at her the minute she entered the artsy haven.

"Tina !" the girl called, a big smile on the face that definitely reminded her of someone she had seen, but who …?

Comforted by the friendliness of the smile – and also a little by the overall rock' n' roll look that new girl radiated –, Tina smiled in return and went to sit next to her.

"Do … do I know you ? You look … familiar, for some reason …" she immediately asked, putting her bag down on the floor, careful to avoid the dog's head.

"No, you don't … But _I_ know you !" Mischief was the prominent emotion in the deep voice.

Her eyes widening in surprise, Tina made a gesture that clearly was an invitation to develop the cryptic answer.

"I'm Bea, Blaine Anderson's sister … you know, Kurt's boyfriend ?" the girl thankfully added, the mischief in her voice translated as sparkles in her eyes.

"Kurt's boyfriend's sister … Wait, what else did I miss this summer ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine was actually the first one to run into Quinn, and he had a hard time recognizing her at first.

It appeared as if over the summer, the former Head Cheerio had submitted herself to a personality dialysis of some sort, following her dramatic haircut back in New York. She had clearly taken it a step forward : her hair was dyed a vivid shade of pink, which didn't look as horrible as the boy would have thought at first. But the pink hair was not the only part of the make-over : most surprisingly, gone were the flowery, girly dresses and tops Blaine had seen her wearing in the past. In their place stood a black, leathery mini dress with fishnets on her legs AND on her arms, along with big, metallic bracelets.

Blaine's guess – and he could only guess, since he didn't know the shorter girl that well – was that she had decided to embrace her own dark side for her Senior year, as in "better late than never" …

But the gentleman in him couldn't be stopped by looks – his sister's switches of appearance had never changed who she was inside, and he felt like the two had a lot in common, which was probably a big deciding factor in his choice of sitting next to her in their shared Algebra class.

"Hi … Quinn, right ?"

The girl raised her head to look at him and a gentle smile came gracing her lips.

"Oh, hi, Blaine, I wasn't aware you had transferred !" Her voice still had that feathery quality he had heard when he was still a Warbler. "I see we both had a wardrobe change during the summer" she added, winking playfully.

_As long as she is still the nice – if sometimes bitchy – girl Kurt described …_

"You can say that … but I think I have the upper hand in our changes of costume" he added smugly.

"How so ?" The heavy make-up couldn't hide the arching eyebrow.

Blaine snickered. "I come with an extra accessory !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lunch time arrived, they all gathered around the same table, save for Brittany who had been called to the principal's office.

Most of the New Directions took a double take at Quinn's new look, until Kurt diffused some of the tension by commenting how that particular shade of pink was exactly the right one, according to the upcoming Spring / Summer collection of some famous designer (or more exactly, famous for him and a handful of people). Santana had taken a tray with her, but the girl didn't took a bite of food before Rachel joined them, looking ecstatic.

"Did they …?" The question was barely out of the Latina's mouth that Rachel was already answering.

"Yes ! My dads said that they were more than fine with the idea of helping out a gay teen in need" the Broadway wannabe announced proudly, provoking a little hurricane on their table as they all sighed in relief, while Santana and Bea took off.

Nevertheless, Kurt noticed the way Blaine's jaw was suddenly a bit tenser.

"Don't be like this, I know you're still mad at him for what happened last year, but can you look over it, and forgive him ? Especially now that all the reasons behind his aggressiveness is gone ?" the countertenor whispered to his boyfriend, who kept his eyes on his tray.

"Kurt, I'm not being resentful, I promise, I …" Blaine sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What ? Come on Blaine, we've always been honest with each other, remember ?" Kurt asked quietly, silently urging him to finish his sentence.

"Never mind, love, you'll say I'm ridiculous anyway" Blaine finally answered, a light blush creeping up his neck to reach his cheeks.

As Kurt wouldn't drop the subject, if his repeated nudges to the curly hair boy's side was any indication of his stubbornness, Blaine sighed again and turned to look at him, attaching his hazel gaze to the blue one.

"Fine, I'm afraid all of this … compassion … will allow him to get closer to you, and maybe the two of you…"

That was more than Kurt could allow, and he raised one hand to stop his boyfriend's ramblings, looking at him like he had grown another head.

"You're … No … You're _jealous_ ? Of … of _Karofsky_ ?" he whispered, a laugh threatening to escape, right to Blaine's prediction.

As the dapper boy nodded miserably, eyes turning back to his plate while he played with his food, Kurt put his hands over the one holding the fork.

"Blaine, look at me." Said boy turned to look back at him, and once again in their short relationship, Kurt was, for a moment, taken away by all the feelings showing in the golden orbs. "Why would you think that there is a possibility, even a tiny, ridiculously minuscule possibility, that some chain of events could push me into _his_ arms ?"

The golden-hazel irises darkened a little. "I know how it's going to sound, but I have … some sorts of radar that turns on when someone is looking at you in an … interested, shall I say, kind of way. I knew when Julian intended to ask you out last year, before we announced we had started dating, I knew when that busboy tried to slip you his phone number this summer …"

"What busboy ?"

"Not my point."

"What is your point, then, Blaine ? I'm really confused …"

Blaine scooted closer on the bench, their knees touching under the table. "I'm not possessive or controlling, I swear ! I just … don't like the idea of you getting closer to someone who clearly has already feelings for you …" he finished with the hint of a pout.

"Oh, honey" Kurt finally said, surprising Blaine with the word and curling one hand around the shorter boy's neck. "Don't you think I know _exactly_ how you feel ?"

As Blaine's eyebrows flew to his hairline, he went on.

"Ever since you entered this school, I feel like I should hold a sign stating that you're taken, or mine, or anything approaching !" he half-exclaimed, half-whispered, trying to keep the conversation between the two of them as he looked behind Blaine.

Following his gaze, the clueless boy found himself staring into the eyes of a table full of Cheerios currently busy at undressing him with their leers.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh indeed."

Blaine started to smile his most charming smile. "I guess we are jealous couple, then."

"So it seems." Kurt answered in the same playful tone. "But, please, spare me the drama, okay ?" he added in a pleading tone.

"Agreed. No drama."

"I love you, Blaine Anderson. Even if green is not your color." Kurt whispered, playing with the small curls at the back of Blaine's head.

"What do you want me to say, not everyone can rock every color like you do, love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, as soon as Rachel had confirmed her parents' positive solution to their current problem, Santana had jumped from the bench, closely followed by Bea, both looking for the former jock to tell him the news.

The two girls soon found him sitting alone in a secluded corner, munching away at something that could be considered as a sandwich … in an other life, or in an alternate universe, that is.

Bea's nose wrinkled at the sight, and she quickly snatched the offending piece of food away, throwing her own unwrapped lunch into his larger and surprised hands.

As he looked up at the pair in front of him, the sadness and the hopelessness in his green eyes clenched at their hearts.

"Good news !" Santana blurted out in an over-cheerful tone.

As he remained silent, looking at her as if he expected a sucker punch, Bea sat next to him while Hedwige (who couldn't help but follow her owner in her chase) put her head on his knee.

Consciously or not, David started to pet the black dog's head, slightly more relaxed, and Bea nodded to Santana to keep on talking.

Taking her seat on the other side of her former beard, Santana inhaled deeply.

"We've found you a place to stay." Bea finally said softly, to get them started before the end of the lunch period.

"Yes, Berry and her dads are ready to welcome you in their madhouse !" the brunette added.

"Berry ?"

The wonder, the surprise, the pure astonishment in his voice was unmistakable.

"Yeah, the midget's dads will be your guides out of Narnia" the Latina drawled, true to her old self.

Successfully, it appeared, as the larger boy let out a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief.

Just like she had acted earlier that day, Bea put her hand on his arm.

"Despite what you may think or feel, you are not alone, David."

His breath hitched a little as he visibly swallowed back his tears.

"You … none of you … You really didn't have to do that."

"We know."

"That's what makes us so nice."

The unconscious "Wicked" quoting they had just done made Bea laugh out loud, and her contagious giggle soon got to the two other teenagers sitting with her.

Once they all stopped laughing, Santana threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Feeling better ?"

As he simply nodded, a small, shy smile appearing on his face, Bea nudged him with her hip.

"Remember. From now on, you're not alone !"

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can_

_Keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what it'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, couldn't resist to include the lyrics, but it's not as if anyone is really singing it, it's more like a soundtrack …

I planned for a Darren song to be sung by one of the character as an original song, but it's much, much later on, and I chose a different one, my favorite actually … Let's see if you can guess, shall we ?

**Next chapter : they're finally AUDITIONNING !**

_Keep on reading, pumkins, and remember : Klaine loves reviews (the goldfish of course, I am not able to say if the original Klaine gives a crap about it … though that would be awesome !)_


	10. Chapter 10 : Memories in the making

¡ Hola clase !

Soooo … I saw I Am Unicorn … And I'm sticking with my plans, regarding each student's level of education, if you all get my meaning …

NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS !

Klaine is bubbling that he doesn't like spoilers … but he does like fishy food and review so …

By the Way, thank you for your bilingual reviews, Katrina, they warm my heart !

Today's show : Dave gets a new home … and a little life-lesson !

And … Audition time ! Let's rock people !

This chapter might end up to be the longest here …. Fair warning ;)

*** sigh * Do I really have to do that ?**

**Santana : Well, ****Four-eyes, if you don't, we might have to sue your ass … Lima Heights Adjacent style …**

*** frigtened tone * **_**I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt or any of the songs, I swear *sob* … I only created Bea, Hedwige and Liam (even though he was a given …)**_

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 10 : Memories in the making**_

Comparing their time-tables, it became clear that only Karofsky, Rachel and Finn shared their last classes, so they set off to pick up his belongings at the motel straight away to move him in the Berry household as soon as humanly possible.

Kurt had _no other choice_ but to drive home with Blaine and Bea – not to imply that he wasn't _incredibly_ fine with the situation as it was, don't get him wrong !

Just watching Blaine drive was an experiment in itself : Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the way his hands curled around the steering wheel, in a gentle yet confident way … Oooh, shivers …

For once, they had decided to settle in the "Hudmel" living room for the afternoon : Blaine always insisted on how comfy and welcoming the house was, in spite of Kurt calling it "tiny and filled to full capacity when the numbers of guests went over six people … six tiny people" ; Bea went with it because she had an agenda regarding their upcoming audition. Thus, as soon as they arrived home, she started to talk about their choice of songs and the best way to proceed and did she need to use a guitar, or settle for the piano or …

"Bea, in all honesty, most of us have already heard you two singing by now, I'm pretty sure Mr. Shue will take our word for it ! I wonder if you even _need_ the audition !"

Not that Kurt was tired of the particular subject ; he just didn't see the point of bringing it up at any chance. He understood the girl's uncertainty and insecurities but she was seriously obsessed !

"You are _convinced_ that the choices we made are not too … I don't know, too off the radar ?"

_For Gaga's sake, if _Blaine_ starts to be all self-conscious about it too !_

"For the last time : the songs you both picked are simultaneously entertaining, contemporary, they display your musical knowledge AND they showcase your voices beautifully !"

The look Kurt send their way was one of his favorite : #34, the "Go ahead, argue with me, I dare you" – 100% success rate, guarantee.

Blaine's sheepish smile was a proof enough of said-success, and Kurt's bitchy glare quickly turned into a tender smile.

Bea, from her sitting position on the floor, looked at them with something in her eyes Kurt had spotted there on numerous occasions since they had met : it was an emotionally moving combination of amusement on how smitten the couple was toward each other, and the longing to be in a position to act as stupidly enamored, and the latter was furiously bringing the matchmaker in the countertenor's heart.

"So you're certain that we really shouldn't do a duet ?"

Then again, finding someone who would stand for such a butt-headed girl was not going to be easy.

"YES !" He couldn't contain how pissed off he was starting to be. "Plus, technically, you two _are_ going to sing together, at least for Blaine's song so the point is moot." He added on a lighter note. "You two are really going to rock the Glee Club tomorrow with your songs."

Bea started to smile like the Cheshire cat. "Who's to say we are the only two auditioning tomorrow ?"

Blaine's head snapped up. "What do you mean ?" Funny how childish the usually dapper young man could turn when he was curious and interested … even though his question was quite valid here.

"Bea, you really have no reason to believe other students are going to try for Glee, trust me … As we only placed in twelve last year at Nationals, no one wants to be associated with us losers ; I'm pretty sure Zizes is going to bail on us too" Kurt observed dejectedly.

As the young girl took off her glasses to clean them with the hem of her shirt, the two boys could see the gossipy smugness in her green eyes.

"I just happen to share a class with one Ms. Brittany Pierce, you may be familiar with her" she nodded toward Kurt, who was getting more and more curious but agreed nonetheless. "After asking me if I was a clone of Kurt's dolphin and if that meant I was interested in sweet lady kisses too – whatever that meant … I'm not sure I want to know" Bea commented with a frown, Kurt laughing and Blaine staring incredulously, "she told me about her summer, during which she got to meet a new exchange student to McKinley High" – GASP – "from Ireland who's going to stay at her house" – GASP / SNORT – ", one young boy called Liam who will have no other choice but to come with her at Glee every afternoon said Club gets together, since they have to be together for all the extracurricular activities" Bea ended with a bow of her head, receiving warm applause for her tale.

"I don't know him yet, but I feel sorry for the lad already ; can you imagine LIVING with Brittany full time ?" Blaine said in an amused voice.

"Wait, wait, wait, about that ! There's more !" Bea laughed, startling Hedwige from her nap.

"What could possible top the mere idea of Brittany living with a poor boy who most certainly speaks with at least a hint of an accent ?" Kurt managed to say through his own giggles.

"Well, she told me that the only moments when she actually understands what he says are those when he is singing, so for the past month, her house is like a living musical … Do you think that tops it ?"

A couple of seconds of pure, astounded silence.

"Oh my Rowling, that's pure gold !"

"As her ex, maybe I can get invited to her house … even for just one afternoon …"

"As her WHAT ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back at Rachel's house …_

"You can't be serious, right ?"

David Karofsky was not talented with words, debates or discussions. He usually was pretty straightforward – no pun intended – with his thoughts … except when he had to lie to protect what he had, but that was all in the past now.

Thus, when he passed the threshold of his new room, in his new house (for the time of his Senior year, naturally), the words expressing his … surprise at the décor of said room were not the most literate, but they did convey his feelings quite efficiently.

Hudson and Berry … no, Finn and Rachel (_I may have to start calling them by their first name anyway …_) turned to look at him as the words left his mouth, the taller one with an angry set to his jaw, the shorter with shocked surprise at his tone.

"Well, if you don't like it Karofsky, you can go the Hell …"

"Finn ! Do _not_ finish that sentence !" Rachel exclaimed, appalled at the aggressiveness in her boyfriend's voice. "David, it's temporary : this week-end, we can change the-the-the wallpaper and find you more … I don't know, more masculine furniture ? I do realize that baby blue with jumping lambs may not be your first choice, but that room was my nursery, and my dads never had the heart to change it so …" she rambled with a shy smile, really trying to get on a fresh start with the former Glee bully.

Said boy started to blush and quickly mumbled what sounded like an apology for his rudeness and ingratitude.

"Ah, don't be ridiculous now, we're going to set everything right !"

One of Rachel's dad had joined them in the room, observing the bulky boy. "Hi there, I'm Raphael Berry, you must be David."

"Dave, sir." Karofsky answered, impressed by the frame of the older man : he certainly was not Quarterback material, definitely not a giant like Hudson, but the man _was_ tall and athletic.

"Ok, Dave. Leonard insists on calling me Raph, but I _really_ prefer Raphael." The dark-skinned man replied, a loving smile playing on his lips as he mentioned his companion.

"Raphael and Leonard ?" The amused question sounded a tad out of the blue, but it still made the Berries smile.

"Why do you think they spoiled me with Arts ?" the short girl giggled.

"Rachel, honey, why don't the two of you go in the kitchen and fix some appetizers ?" Raphael's voice was kind, but the unspoken demand to leave the room was loud and clear.

Rachel silently pulled Finn's sleeve to direct him in the kitchen's direction and closed the door behind them, sharing one last look with her father.

Dave felt very uncomfortable under the older man's gaze, but he wasn't afraid – unlike his own father's, Raphael's eyes were filled with kindness. It just felt like his very soul was being scanned, and it made him fairly nervous.

"I was just like you thirty years ago."

The seven words were pronounced so softly the teenage boy almost missed them, but he did hear the sentence and it shook him.

Raising his head to look at the older man, Dave saw something, a deep emotion in the brown eyes that surprised him even more : he had seen it in the mirror for the better part of the past year.

As Raphael sat down next to him, Dave kept his eyes on him, taking in every single word.

"I'm from Cincinnati, and even if it is a bigger town than Lima, back in the 1980s, admitting that you preferred to look at men rather than look at women was the equivalent of hanging yourself with your own hands. The defining moment I found out that maybe, just _maybe_, I wasn't interested in the girls around me like my friends … I thought that I was cursed, that I was … I guess that I was _fucked up_ pretty deep !"

Dave's green eyes widened considerably: until his father lashed out on him during the summer, and except in some movies, he had never heard an adult curse so deliberately.

"As I started to focus on keeping it to myself, my grades started to drop, I blocked everybody – and I mean, everybody : my family, the friends I had grown with – out of my secret bubble, I was so afraid one of them might understand what was going on with me … Is it ringing any bell yet ?" Raphael asked quietly, turning his face toward Dave.

Struck by the similarities in their lives, the teen could only nod mutely, turning his gaze back to his feet … Good, feet, never judgmental or anything …

"Then, during my Senior year, as I thought that I could keep up my act for 9 mere months and get the hell out of here and be free, a new boy transferred to my school."

"Leonard ?" The question escaped Dave's mouth before he could think it through. If it was, it sounded like a cheap chick movie …

Raphael started to laugh a deep chuckle that rumbled from his chest. "No, that would have been too cheesy !" Dave joined him in his fun, thinking privately that if he didn't screw this up, he might have found a guide, a guy with a mind working like his own but with all the experience to avoid repeating some mistakes.

"No, his name was Mark, and he was even more … flamboyant than the Hummel kid, if you can picture it."

_Someone can "out gay" Kurt ? Wow._

"He literally strutted in the halls, wearing very tight shirts, proclaiming his love for the … um, male body, or for Harvey Milk, Boy George and Madonna" Raphael continued, almost talking to himself at this point in the story, lost in the memory.

A bit uncomfortable, as a strained silence settled in the nursery, Dave cleared his throat.

"What happened then ?"

"Oh, I guess, pretty much what happened between you and Kurt, from what Rachel told us : I couldn't stand to see him so comfortable in his skin and with his sexuality while I had to hide everything I was and felt from everybody, so I took it out on him. I pushed him around, called him names, you get the picture … It got worse and worse, all year long …

We ended in a fight around April. I had just gave him a shoulder punch that sent him on the floor, and he yelled after me, even though the halls were packed."

The former jock's voice was just a whisper. "What did he say ?"

"He asked me if I pushed him all the time just because I was such a closeted case I couldn't keep my hands from him. Mind you, I wasn't even attracted to him –" the younger boy tensed at that, but Raphael didn't notice, or acted as if he didn't – "but I couldn't let him go on, so I … I punched him. In his face. Sent him sprawling back on the floor."

As Dave gasped, Raphael turned to look at him and saw a strange look in the green eyes, like the teenager was … cornered, or afraid.

"Oh, don't worry, he punched back. The kid had a mean left, let me tell you that ! By the time the teachers separated us, his face might have been covered in blood, but I was the one unable to stand !"

Frowning, Dave looked over the adult by his side. Once again, he noted how lean the older man looked like, not steroid-built like a lot of jocks, but still, his tall frame looked solid, and the teen could perfectly picture the kind of hit needed to bring him to his knees, and nodded appreciatively.

"Then I got expelled for a month, and you can imagine how _thrilled_ my parents were : their son, expelled for brawling in the halls like an animal … If only that could have been the worst of it" Raphael said, twisting his mouth into a grimace.

"Unfortunately – or luckily, I'm not sure, really – some kid told his parents about the whole scene, including Mark's accusations, and the kid's father was working with mine …" he trailed off, taking off the thin glasses he had on.

"_That's _how you came out to your folks ?" Dave exclaimed, his voice filled with compassion.

The older man simply nodded, and the teen didn't know what to say or do ; he could sense, however, that the talk was coming to an end.

"My parents didn't take it much better than yours. My father confronted me, and I couldn't lie any more, I had no more strength in me … He gave me ten minutes to gather my things and leave his house, saying that he had no more son. My mother – I think she still loved me, even though I was such a disappointment – she slipped me a couple of Franklins, and closed the door without looking at me."

Standing up, Raphael turned to Rachel's old crib with a fond smile.

"There you have my story, and in the end, it turned out pretty good. I met Leonard a year or so after this whole mess, and I never looked back … or let go of him."

Dave looked up. "So you see, David, I truly know what you are going through. That's the only reason I agreed with Rachel's plans in the first place. I really think that I … that _we_ can help you. Anyway, you need a safe place to stay, right ?" he added with a wink.

"But you have to work on yourself. You need to apologize to Kurt, and you need to focus on your grades, to secure a future, okay ?" he finally said, putting his hand on the teen's slumped shoulder.

The tall man started to walk toward the door to give the teenager some space and some time to think it through, but the boy asked a simple question that stopped him in his track.

"What am I supposed to do now ?"

Sighing, Raphael sat back on the bed.

"Whatever you want to do, Dave. You can go back to the football team, even if I don't think that's the wisest idea. You can focus on your classes. You can join the Arts Club. You can spend your afternoons watching T.V as well as you can decide to add a few extracurricular activities to your resume to look good on your college applications …"

"Or you can join Glee Club !" Rachel's voice came from the hallway, interrupting her dad.

Opening the wooden door, Raphael tried to look sternly at his daughter, but he already knew it was a lost cause when she gave him her best puppy look. _Damn Leonard for teaching her that trick !_

"Sorry Dad, I just came back to ask Kar– to ask _David_ if he had any preference for diner, and I only heard the last part, I promise !" she hurriedly said, pleading eyes going back and forth between the two men.

Raphael turned to look at Dave. "You know what, David ? It's actually an interesting idea … Can you sing ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In order to avoid the meltdown they had experienced the day before, Bea had planned her brother's outfit before going to bed, insisting on the fact that she was not going to be his personal Fashion police all year long.

They had spent the evening in Blaine's room, pairing pants and shirts and sweaters, and ties and other accessories into random combinations, to make sure that the poor boy would be able to dress by himself every single morning, no matter the weather.

As they rode once again in the red Wildcat, they were both particularly proud of their "audition-wear" : taking advantage of the warm Indian Summer, Bea had chosen a turquoise Empire-style, knee-length dress, paired with neon pink ballerinas and shoulder bag ; you would think that the two colors would look horrible together, but with her pale skin and dark brown curls all around her face, she looked like a Russian doll that someone would have dressed in the 1980s. As for Blaine, he wore a loose pink shirt with a black vest, paired with dark boot cut jeans and pink Converse, given a global impression of confident nonchalance and, if the blush on Kurt's cheeks when they met at the Lima Bean was any indication, of unconscious sexiness – which was exactly what they had aimed for.

In retrospect, this was more like her brother, clothing-wise, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Blaine felt more comfortable like this than in the previous day's attire.

As the day passed, Bea's eyes never left the couple. She could sense that the Neanderthals might have been quiet on the first day, but that they were starting to throw poisonous glance to the two boys every time they hold their hands.

_For _Picasso's sake_, it's not like they are making out on the floor !_

She couldn't help but feel protective of the pair : true, she felt jealous sometimes of the relationship, but still, what they shared was so … true, pure, perfect ; no one should be allowed to taint it or cheap it with words and glares.

As a result, more than once on that day, her tiny hands turned into fists around Hedwige's leash. But luckily, she was never alone to act on those impulses : it seemed that she was always in the company of one member of the New Directions, and whoever was with her was seemingly in charge of keeping her calm and / or distracted – it made her wonder if Blaine had shared her colorful history of "resolving conflicts" with their new classmates and friends.

All too soon for her taste, and never too soon for Blaine's, the time came for their first Glee Club meeting of the year. For their first week, only two sessions were planned out, but Rachel had made it clear that she was determined to fix that into a daily, or at least into a three-day per week planning.

The twins arrived firsts in the classroom flanked by Quinn and Lauren – who just wanted to check if she was still needed in the Club –, both girls harassing them to know what songs they had picked, both Andersons stubbornly keeping their mouth shut into a smug smile.

The three girls sat on the chairs, Bea starting to braid Quinn's pink locks while Lauren played with Hedwige's furry ears. Blaine sat at the piano before being shooed out by Brad, who scowled at him for an entire minute.

Smiling at the Glee members entered the room one by one, Bea's eyes widened dramatically when one David Karofsky followed Rachel in the choir room, eyes cast to the floor, but still, he sat next to her and gave her a shy smile.

As he entered the room, Kurt stood two seconds in the doorway, looking at his former nemesis with a conflicted look in his eyes, but the countertenor quickly overcame it and sat next to his boyfriend, whose hazel eyes turned gold when he raised his head to look at him with a bright smile.

_I swear to Gaga, if we ever need a new source of power, we can plug our house to Blaine's smile !_

One by one, all the members of New Directions entered the room, except for Santana and Britanny, who arrived last, framing a tall boy who could only be the infamous exchange student, since no one recognized him.

Liam was tall – between Finn and Mike, height-wise – with a boyish face and short, brown hair carefully arranged in a rockabilly style. His clear, blue eyes were sparkling with mischief, and his nose and cheeks were covered with freckles. To complete the whole image, his smile was giving way to two small yet adorable dimples.

As Brittany told him to sit down with the other "applicants", the Irish boy simply nodded and sat next to Dave, not before giving him an appreciative look, completely unnoticed by said boy but _completely_ noticed by the couple sitting two chairs away.

Kurt and Blaine looked at the younger boy who had just arrived, and exchanged a surprised look.

_Looks like Karofsky will be plenty bus__y with the Leprechaun!_

Right on cue, Mr. Shuester entered the room and welcomed his students.

"All right guys ! It's so good to see all of you … and some guests, it appears !" he added quickly, as he saw the four students sitting in the front row, wisely deciding not to insist on Karofsky's new allegiance and recognizing Blaine as the leader of their former opponent.

"Am I to assume that today is Audition Day ?" he finally asked, a content smile playing on his face.

The original New Directions members shouted their approval and encouragements, and Will chuckled at their enthusiasm as he took his seat and gestured towards the open floor.

Weirdly enough, the three boys looked at each other before simultaneously turning to Bea, behaving like gentlemen … or cowards, depending on the point of view.

Seeing this, Santana and Mercedes started to whistle, Tina shouting "You show them, girl !"

The young girl sighed before instructing her dog to remain still, and rose from her chair to the corner of the room, where several guitars were standing.

Picking one determinedly, she faced the whole group with a light blush forming on her face.

"Hello everyone, my name is Beatrice Anderson, and I will be covering the song "Fame Infamy" by the Fall Out Boy".

As she started to strum her fingers on the guitar, Puck, Finn and Tina smiled at the odd choice, especially sung into an acoustic version.

_**I'm a preacher sweating in the pews**_

_**For the salvation I'm bringing you**_

_**I'm a salesman, I'm selling you hooks and plans**_

_**And myself making demands**_

Her voice sounded slightly broken on some notes, but it only served the lyrics, and it soon became clear that she was working her voice to sound that way.

_**When I'm home alone I just dance by myself**_

_**And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth**_

_**Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"**_

_**The kid was alright but it went to his head**_

It was fairly obvious that she played her voice just as well as she played the guitar : perfectly in control, the chords falling out of the instrument like the song had always been meant to be sung this way. The teacher and some of the students were more impressed by the way her whole behavior had changed while she sang. Long forgotten was her initial shyness : Bea was absorbing the song, smiling on cue to give a deeper meaning to the lyrics, hips lightly moving to the rhythm she was using, as if she would be dancing if she wasn't playing.

_**I am God's gift but why would he bless me with**_

_**Such wit without a conscience equipped**_

_**I'm addicted to the way I feel when I think of you, woah**_

_**"There's too much green to feel blue"**_

Nodding her head in Kurt's direction as the line, she kept on singing, eyes twinkling when some of her audience joined her in the chorus.

_**When I'm home alone I just can't stop myself**_

_**And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth**_

_**Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"**_

_**The kid was alright but it went to his head**_

_**When I'm home alone I just can't stop myself**_

_**And you pull my head so close volume goes with the truth**_

_**Signing off "I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen"**_

_**I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen**_

_**I'm alright in bed but I'm better with a pen**_

_**The kid was alright but it went to his head**_

For the last chorus, she had apparently decided to let the others sing the main melody and had started to sing harmonies around their voices, showing one more talent.

As the song ended, they all clapped happily, and Bea gave them a small bow, the blush coming back on her cheeks, giving her a full – Russian doll look.

"That was really fantastic, Beatrice –"

"Bea, Sir, please."

" … Okay, Bea then. As I was saying, great arrangement on a fast song, very interesting voice, with a lot of depth, that we welcome with open arms ! Who's next ?"

To be honest, Dave wasn't that interested in going just after such a performance, and Blaine had in mind to keep the last slot to himself.

"Attention whore" Kurt whispered in his ear when he didn't move.

Santana, Mercedes and Lauren started to call the three boys out, and Liam looked curiously at the two others "candidates" before standing up, an ironic smile on his lips.

"I guess it's my turn then ! My name is Liam McDermott, and I will be singing "Feelin' Good", as sung by Michael Bublé."

At least that's what most of them heard : the Irish accent really was strong in this one.

As he walked to the band to give them some instructions, Santana and Rachel turned to Brittany, who was looking rather smug. "How on Earth do you understand a single word uttered by that … that Leprechaun ?"

"I told you, when he sings, it's not that difficult to understand."

Right on cue, Liam turned to them, one hand hovering over his stomach as he prepared himself, the professional gesture noticed by several members of his audience.

_**Birds flying high**_

_**You know how I feel**_

_**Sun in the sky**_

_**You know how I feel**_

_**Breeze driftin' on by**_

_**You know how I feel**_

_**It's a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new life**_

_**For me**_

_**And I'm feeling good**_

The deep baritone was a surprise for most of them : clearly, his range allowed him to go deeper than most of the boys – only Puck had that kind of range, and it wasn't his favorite. The exchange student obviously knew what type of song suited his voice, and the way he was using his breath to amplify the power of his voice was impressive in itself.

_**Dragonfly out in the sun**_

_**You know what I mean, don't you know**_

_**Butterflies all havin' fun**_

_**You know what I mean**_

_**Sleep in peace when day is done**_

_**That's what I mean**_

_**And this old world is a new world**_

_**And a bold world**_

_**For me**_

While his right hand fluttered to keep the rhythm of the band playing, Liam used his left to gesture accordingly to the song, proving that he was a natural – or maybe not so natural – performer, in addition to a voice that was more than an asset.

_**Stars when you shine**_

_**You know how I feel**_

_**Scent of the pine**_

_**You know how I feel**_

_**Oh freedom is mine**_

_**And I know how I feel**_

_**It's a new dawn**_

_**It's a new day**_

_**It's a new life**_

_**For me**_

_**And I'm feeling good**_

The last notes were barely out of his mouth than everybody was clapping and whistling in approval, prompting him to copy Bea and bow for his public.

"Wow, Liam, that was really something else ! What kind of training do you have ?" Will clapped his new student's shoulder, eyes wide opened.

_Geez, we really attract solid talent this year !_

For the first time since he had entered the choir room, the boyish face showed a sign of embarrassment.

"Well, Sir, I was a member of a …", the last words mumbled in the teacher's ear, who looked amazed by them.

"Oh … oh ! I see, okay then ! Well, do I really need to say it, but Liam, welcome to New Directions !" Will finally said, smiling even more brightly than before.

"David, Blaine, who's going next ?"

The two boys shared a look, while Bea was elbowing Dave to push him to stand ; the final straw was Hedwige's soft nudges to his knee, echoing her owner's wishes.

"Fine, FINE ! I'm going, see ?" he finally said, standing up as he opened his arms in a fatalistic gesture.

"You all know who I am, but here goes … I am Dave Karofsky, and I'll be singing "Free", by Stevie Wonder."

The choice took most of them by surprise, even if Bea, Santana and Rachel shared a knowing – yet affectionate – look.

_**Free like the river**_

_**Flowin' freely through infinity**_

_**Free to be sure of**_

_**What I am and who I need not be**_

_**Free from all worries**_

_**Worries prey on oneself's troubled mind**_

_**Freer than the clock's hands**_

_**Tickin' way the times**_

_**Freer than the meaning of free that man defines**_

_**Life running through me**_

_**Till I feel my father God has called**_

_**Me having nothin'**_

_**But possessing riches more than all**_

_**And I'm free**_

_**To be nowhere**_

_**But in every place I need to be**_

_**Freer than a sunbeam**_

_**Shinning through my soul**_

_**Free from feelin' heat or knowing bitter cold**_

_**Free from conceiving the beginning**_

_**For that's the infinite start**_

_**I'm gone - gone but still living**_

_**Life goes on without a beating heart**_

_**Free like a vision**_

_**That the mind of only you can see**_

_**Freer than a raindrop**_

_**Falling from the sky**_

_**Freer than a smile in a baby's sleepin' eyes**_

_**I'm free like a river**_

_**Flowin' freely to infinity**_

_**I'm free to be sure of what**_

_**I am and who I need not be**_

_**I'm much freer - like the meaning of the word free that**_

_**crazy man defines**_

_**Free - free like the vision that**_

_**The mind of only you are ever gonna see**_

_**Free like the river my life**_

_**Goes on and on through infinity**_

Even if the song was slightly longer than the two previous ones, no one dared to interrupt the singer.

In spite of what they might have thought of the boy prior to his performance, the whole club was moved by the rendition of the song – how much emotion Dave was pouring into the song, eyes closed from beginning to end, as if he wasn't singing for them but for himself.

Truth be told, his voice was not amazing, but he was in perfect tune with the music, and he looked different while he sang, just like Bea before : he seemed liberated, like singing really could bring him joy and freedom.

Honestly, even if he had been completely out of tune, the Club director would not have been able to turn him down. As it was, he didn't need to, since Dave could be an additional member to the choir.

As the boy stood there, reluctant to go and sit back even though his audience was giving him a standing ovation, Will went to gently hug the former jock, whispering a few words in his ear that brought a smile to the teen's face.

Sitting down, Dave leaned toward Bea. "Was it really that good ?"

The young girl stared at him before pulling him into a fierce hug. "You were great ! My dear brother is going to be sorry he chose to sing after you" she added, a feral smile on her face as she released him.

Still in hearing distance, Blaine smirked at her. "Hm, a challenge ? You know how to speak to me, dear sister !"

Standing up gracefully, the former soloist went straight to the band to give them the name of his song, before turning back to the whole club. They all knew how good a singer he was, as they had seen him performed in competition before, but still, they were waiting for his piece.

"Well, my turn !" Blaine exclaimed, saluting his public who laughed in response. "my name is Blaine Anderson, and I will be singing "Fascination" by Alphabeat. I will just need a little back-up" he added, holding his hand to Bea, before mock-whispering to all the sitting members "Sorry to put you through _her_ singing again !", jumping to avoid her slapping hand.

_**Easy living,**_

_**killed the young dudes,**_

_**in the high boots**_

_**Teenage,**_

_**in the pace age,**_

_**that's when love burns,**_

_**now it's your turn.**_

Now, most of them – with two notable exceptions – knew that Blaine was a performer : he had a great voice, between the baritone and the tenor, paired with an expressive face and a knack for dancing exactly the way that was needed to bring the most of his performance.

_**Fascination**_

_**Fascination**_

_**It's just the way we feel.**_

_**Fascination**_

_**Fascination**_

_**It's just the way we feel. (yeah)**_

_**We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_

_**It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**We live on fascination.**_

But that was completely different from any song they had seen him covered with the Warblers : the very quick beat of the song, and the way he was acting with his sister was truly captivating.

_**Passion,**_

_**is our passion,**_

_**in the moonlight,**_

_**on a joyride**_

_**Easy living,**_

_**killed the young dudes,**_

_**in the high boots. (oh yeah)**_

There was chemistry there, the twins using each other's voice to get a momentum, the two dancing like small children on a sugar high. The performance had the added bonus to allow them to see a new facet to Bea's talent, since she was singing the "female" part of the duet, seemingly without any problem to reach the higher notes.

_**Fascination**_

_**Fascination**_

_**It's just the way we feel (come on).**_

_**We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_

_**We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_

_**It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_

_**We live on fascination.**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**Fas-ci-na-tion!**_

By then, the whole club had joined them into the song, fueled by the energy displayed by the siblings.

_**We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_

_**We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_

_**It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**_

_**We live on fascination (o-oh).**_

_**Say the word now (fa-sci-nation)**_

_**Say the word**_

_**Come on say the word now (fa-sci-nation)**_

_**Come on (fa-sci-nation)**_

Just before the class ended, Will put his hands on the teens shoulders, laughing in pure glee – no pun intended –, as he welcomed the former Warbler in their ranks.

"Blaine, I can honestly say that I am very glad you decided to come to McKinley !"

As the students left the room, right after he reminded them than the next meeting was on Friday, their faces showing different levels of happiness, the teacher was left pondering the possibilities of his new club.

_Maybe we really have a shot at Nationals …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know it's a lot of songs, but I really felt like this chapter was meant to look that way !**

**Remember guys, Klaine – my fish, not the actual Klaine – is feeding on reviews, don't let him starve !**

**Next chapter :**

**Umbrellas !**

**Slushies !**

**Seniors, Juniors !**

**More about Bea !**

**More Kluff !**

**Wow, stay tuned !**

**Gleek away, my friends, gleek away while R.I.B. is torturing us with an impossible hiatus !**


	11. Chapter 11 : Glorious Umbrellas

Helloooooo everybody !

I hope I'm not losing all of you out there … Klaine the Fish is slightly lonely and depressed, without any review cookies …

Just to say, for those who heard the news : I'm so glad I kept Sam *wink wink* !

I just found a new job (yeah !) so the updates might be even more erratic … Please don't give up on me !

More than 3,500 hits ! Dead Wizard God watches over me !

_A big thank you to yu-oka on DeviantArt for the inspiration AND the authorization to use that inspiration for the beginning of this chapter ! Go and look for her, her drawings are just beyond fabulous …_

_The one that inspired this chapter is this one :_

_http:/ yu-oka . deviantart . com / gallery / ?offset=24# / d3bgy9m (you know the drill, get rid of all the spaces ;))_

*** sigh * Do I really have to do that ?**

**You know what ? No ! I claim my ownership of Glee, of Kurt, of Blaine, of Natalie Imbruglia's song ! Everything is MINE, mine you hear me ?**

**Deal with it !**

**No ?**

**Lawsuit ?**

**Hm …**

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 11 : Glorious umbrellas**_

Before the end of the week – and their next Glee class – the new and improved New Directions were becoming a tight group, always together, bursting into songs during their free times, some of these occupied in the Art Room with Tina and – or Bea, as the two girls had already managed to snatch a coveted spot in an Art competition with others schools, scheduled just before the December break.

Lauren had decided to retire from the Glee Club : as she wanted to become a movie director, she thought it was wiser to focus her attention on the Arts and Visual Club. But she had warned them, in her own personal, endearing way, that she was keeping their friendships in her back pocket, and true to her words, she had spent all her lunches and free times with her former Club mates.

All the Seniors had planned on graduating with flying colors, and in the couple of days that passed, a tutoring system had been instated, using their respective strengths.

Mike and Artie were helping with Algebra and Chemistry, Blaine with History and Geography, Bea with all the Foreign Languages and Biology (quite naturally, she had taken a curiosity in the subject after discovering her diagnosis), Tina and Quinn with Calculus and Physics – the former blonde had explained that her Cheerios past had given her a keen interest in the mechanics of things.

To everyone's surprise, Rachel and David had proved themselves to be very good tutors, especially when it came to organizing the schedule and the homework planning.

All that planning was set up in order to make sure that no one would be unable to participate in their performances because of bad grades.

The news of Karofsky joining the Glee Club had spread all through the school like wildfire : no one knew the how nor the who, but everyone did know that it had been a source of malevolent joy for the footballers.

Tightening the ranks, all the Glee "veterans" expected a vengeance of some sorts, and for two days, they all brought a change of cloth in their lockers, even though both Andersons were starting to think of something more … proactive.

Friday arrived and they were all excited for their first "real" Glee meeting, but Kurt and Mercedes were getting nervous, as the bullies were not doing anything against them … yet.

"Luckily" for their nerves, around lunchtime, Sam and Finn came running towards the group.

"Guys, guys, it is on !"

"We overheard Azimio in the changing rooms after practice this morning !"

"He's planning an organized Slushie assault on all of us, at the same time, right before Glee Club so the meeting will be cancelled !"

All of them gasped at the magnitude of it, except for Blaine and Bea who exchanged a look before standing at one end of the table, gathering their friends' attention.

The look on the almost identical faces was one of pure mischief.

"We anticipated something like that –"

"– So we worked on a plan of our own."

"Here's what we are going to do …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the bell rang that afternoon, all the New Directions members walked out of their classroom in pairs, split into teams of "one boy – one girl" – except for Liam and Artie, who were the only ones having a free period before Glee Club.

One member of the couple was holding an umbrella – for the past three days, the Andersons had kept an handful of them in their trunk – while the other one was suspiciously keeping an hand in their bags or behind their backs.

To be honest, the situation repeated itself in every corner of the school where Azimio and his minions had planned their ambushes ; let's just focus on one pair, shall we ?

Aaaaaaaand … Blaine and Mercedes it is !

As they walked out of their Chemistry class, the curly hair teen and the diva were nervous, but not afraid of what was about to happen.

Alerted as they were, the red Letterman jackets coming their way were seen from a comfortable distance, and Mercedes' hand around the handle of the rainbow umbrella tightened in anticipation.

"Relax, 'Cedes" Blaine whispered to his accomplice with a wink. "Just get ready, okay ?"

The black girl feverishly nodded, obviously biting back a "Sir Yes Sir", but she wisely chose to focus on the two footballers fast approaching.

All happened really fast : the two jocks rose their hands holding a cup on the infamous frozen beverage, merrily shouting "Know your place, Glee-atch !".

Nevertheless, they were stunned into silence as Mercedes opened the umbrella a split second before the slushie could land on their faces, and even more surprised when Blaine, still behind the protection of the umbrella, threw a slushie of his own at them with a ridiculously good aim, hitting both of them in the face.

"Enjoying the taste of the rainbow, MORONS ?" he shouted with a chuckle as they both started to run, leaving the two bullies frozen on the spot, swiping the sticky, disgusting stuff off their astonished faces.

"Blaine Anderson, do you kiss my boy with that mouth ?" Mercedes joked while they turned a corner, sending the boy into a new laugh.

As they came crashing in the choir room, laughing their heart out, they found most of the members of the Club already sitting there … until Blaine noticed a missing pair.

"Where are Bea and Finn ?"

"Relax, bro, I'm in here !"

Letting a breath out as he heard his sister's voice, Blaine followed it to find her kneeling on the floor, near what looked like a pile of towels.

"What the …?"

"I had to go and wash Heddie's face !"

"What happened ?" Kurt's voice came from the other entrance, the slender boy immediately putting his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Well, with Finn's height, I had to raise the umbrella a bit higher, and it left Hedwige unprotected … She doesn't seem to mind, mind you" the young girl added, with a gentle smile and a more vigorous rub that revealed the dog's face, "she ate most of it anyway !"

Sitting on the top riser, Mike high-fived Puck. "All in all, a success !"

At that particular sentence, Quinn started to laugh happily, like a child really, clearly translating what they were all feeling : relief that the plan elaborated by the two newcomers had worked out and not backfired, and pride that their prank had actually helped them into standing up to their bullies.

The group quickly joined her in her laughter, and that's the scene that welcomed Will Shuester when he entered the choir room : all his students, doubled over in laughter, a bunch of colorful plastic umbrellas laying on the floor on a puddle of melted slushies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting for them to gain back some control over their hilarity – perfectly aware of what had brought their laugh to begin with, if the astounded faces of Azimio and Ray covered in melted … something was any indication of the Glee clubbers actions –, Will walked to the whiteboard, writing down one word that quickly sobered up most of the class.

_GRADUATION_

True, Tina, Artie and Sam were the only Juniors, while Liam was a Freshman, according to the equivalence between his school and McKinley. That meant only one thing : as is was, this year was indeed their last opportunity to perform and possibly win the Show Choir Competition as their little family.

Looking at each and every one of them, Will cleared his throat. "This is it, guys. Some of you are … um, newer than others, but this year is the conclusion of an adventure. If we wish to make history, this is your … no, _our_" he corrected himself with a crooked smile, "our last chance to show to everybody in this school that being part of the Glee Club is an opportunity to be yourself while still being a rockstar !"

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look carrying a lot of love and memories.

"But most importantly, it provides a place where you're never alone, where you create your very own family … when you're not bringing the real thing into the music !" he added with a wink toward Finn, Kurt and the Andersons.

"For our next lesson – and I'm giving you the week-end on purpose – I want you to prepare a song that renders what you want to do with your last year between these , Tina, Sam – and Liam, you four can take a seat back on this own, or become background vocals for your Seniors" he apologized to the four teens who nodded their heads, Artie turning to the class and said quite vigorously "Don't let all that idea of Seniors going to your heads, okay y'all ?"

Everyone laughed at that, including Will, who quickly rose his hands to get back the teens' attention.

"I just want to say something, because I feel like I haven't told you enough : for three years now, I have seen you grow, change, evolve, become a sketch of the outstanding adults you will be one day. Whatever the results, I'll be proud of you because I'll know we made this journey together …"

Obviously, their teacher was overwhelmed by the parenting emotions he felt for them, and Puck took it upon himself to diffuse some of the tension before his father figure or he could succumb to tears.

"Now come on, Mr Shue, the year has barely started, let's not bring the waterworks just yet !"

_Ah, __sweet __success_, the official badass thought as his friends and teacher started to chuckle, some of them still rubbing stray tears from their cheeks.

The success was even sweeter when he caught Bea glancing at him with an appraising look ; unfortunately, he didn't notice that he was not the only one catching it.

"However guys, if we really want to win, we have to see each other more than twice a week. I know you all have busy schedule, but I want you all to practice in your free time. We're also going to meet three times a week : Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays – yeah, I'm feeling generous, I'm giving you a day between each class to work on your numbers" he commented, seeing some of them starting to joke about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday night found the sixteen teenagers gathered in Kurt and Finn's living room : true to Kurt's words, the house looked like it was about to burst, but it created a warm, fuzzy feeling for all them while they ate their pizzas and salads - Burt and Carole had left the premises a long time ago, retiring to their room for the evening.

The not-quite-a-party-but-let's-make-the-most-of-it served several purposes : most of all, it was meant for the team to reconnect over their summer, and a way for the newcomers to get more acquainted with them ; even though the week had helped them into becoming more close to each other, it really helped to be in a different setting.

That's how Puck, Sam and Blaine discovered that they shared a common fascination for the Super Mario Brothers arcade games ; how Bea, Liam and Tina found out that they had a common love for the Abstract Expressionism movement ; how Kurt revealed that all these years, he had been in the same Mechanic class than Dave, just on a different time ; how Quinn and Artie realized they were both fans of Fritz Lang's "Metropolis". The list went on and on, but a mere two hours after the evening had started, a great number of the new and improved McKinley High Glee Club was realizing how much they really shared beside their love of music and performing.

The second purpose of the gathering was to discuss their assignment to Glee. They all agreed that in order to respect the spirit of the very thoughtful speech given by their teacher, they had to follow the underlying message : they had to prove that they were a family, pushing each other to achieve their respective goals and dreams.

A couple of the Seniors had already a song in mind, and soon, duets and arrangements were created, the whole team using Blaine's knowledge of musical harmonies to make the changes needed to accommodate the different voices. Naturally, in spite of Will's assurance, the four younger ones were included in all of the numbers, being it as back-ups or as duet partners.

It was only in the very late hours – or the very early, depending on your point of view – that the lights were turned off over the group … well, more accurately, over seven sleeping kids, one yawning dog, four teenagers whispering in the dark and one boy observing a sleeping one from afar.

Mercedes and Sam were lying on the floor, facing each other, Sam listening to his girlfriend hushed confessions of her dreams and hopes, silently thanking whoever had allowed him to meet, befriend and win over such an amazing girl. However, he kept his mouth shut, humming in approval when the young diva asked for his opinion, gently pushing her bangs off her face to caress her face, each light touch bringing a new shade of pink to her cheek and a surprising stutter in her speech. Out loud, Mercedes was talking about how she would rock the R'n'B scene, maybe in Philly or Atlanta ; in the privacy of her mind, she was thanking God and all the saints for sending such a boy – no, such a man her way. She didn't know how long it would last, but she vowed to follow the "Carpe Diem" philosophy, and take every day as it came.

Quinn had helped Artie getting settled on the couch, and the two of them were having the deepest conversation they ever shared. As it turned out, the Junior had always silently impressed Quinn – even though the blonde-pink haired girl was a Senior and Artie was a Junior simply because the car accident that had landed him into his wheelchair had made him lose one year. She confessed that she admired his voice, his talent with guitars ; she enjoyed his dry sense of humor, and most of all, she appreciated the serene way he handled his daily school life and the random drama surrounding all of them in their Club. Artie listened to the confession and the praise, stunned by the evident trust Quinn placed in him, long before he could fully grasp what she was saying. The disabled boy didn't speak a lot during that particular conversation, only commenting humbly on some elements, never failing to make the former Queen Bee smile, not quite able to understand the butterflies that started to fly in his stomach whenever her hand reaching his own hand or forearm.

As the night engulfed the living room and the inhabitants of the house, the conversations slowly faded, one teenage boy remaining awake.

In his secluded corner by the window, Puck observed his classmates – his teammates – his friends – his family.

Over the past three years, he had changed : from the main bully, Puck had become the chief defender of the Gleeks. As he got to know them better, he felt like they needed someone to stand out for them ; even Finn was too nice for his own good. Just like Batman, getting his hands dirty for the greater good, Noah Puckerman considered himself to be the Glee Club Dark Knight.

He also had to admit that his repeated contact with softies like Finn, Britanny or Mike had helped him in getting more attuned with his emotions, which could explain why he didn't feel the need to punch the living crap out of everybody or the pull to get his frustration on nerds and putting them in the dumpsters … Looking at all of them, Puck could feel a surge of brotherly love for the different couples lying over the room – even the most unexpected ones made a strange sense – and he allowed his mind to wander in some parts he usually avoided like the Plague.

If he was being totally honest with himself – which he was only in the late nights – Puck could see that in the past three years, the moments when he had truly been happy were the ones shared with the people in this house, but also when he had been involved in a real relationship, somehow tied to someone else.

Now, no use to try to get all psycho-jumbo on his ass : his mother had tried to serve him that crap before, crying that if he was such an ungrateful, bad boy, it was because he never had experienced the love of a father.

_What a bunch of stupid, stupid crap !_

Yet, there was a tiny, tiny voice in the back of his head – one that strangely sounded like his little sister – that kept on saying that if he ever found the Right girl, he would settle down in an instant, letting his emotional walls down for her. For a time, Puck had thought that Santana, then Quinn, then Lauren, had been the Ones. But as it turned out, those girls were clearly not his soul mate – _yeah, __right, __like __I __believe __in __that __sappy, __girly __stuff__ …_

He still wasn't sure what he felt for the new girl in town, but as he watched her sleep – not in a creepy way, thank you very much ! – he felt strange things in his stomach as Bea burrowed her cheek in the black fur of her dog that she was using as a pillow, making small, flurry movements with her fingers, and little, incoherent noises escaping her parted lips that broke the heavy silence.

Resting his head against the cold window, Puck wondered about the dreams that kept the young girl from being completely restless, and also what it would feel to have those slender fingers against his skin, exploring his muscled abs and even wrapping around his hard cock, his mind jumping to the thought of having those pink lips wrapped around him, her curves pressed against him …

Before he could resolve his fucking-pants-are-too-tight issues, a snort coming from one of the sleepers reminded him of the presence of his friends around him.

_Okay time for a cold shower … _

_Where the fuck is that bathroom again ? _

_Ugh, never mind …_

Closing the curtains, Puck closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep before he had to face an embarrassing situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In spite of the short night, respecting her sleeping pattern, Bea woke up around 6 A.M. the next morning, giving her ample times to be the first one in one of the bathrooms upstairs, and to take her pills without any vigilant eye watching her.

The morning sun started to filter through the curtains, and she had to bite back her giggles as some of the sleeping teens rolled over and tried to shield their faces from the light.

Surprisingly, the one teen closest to the window was the most peaceful one, and Bea took a minute to observe quietly the sleeping boy. Really, Puck was an enigma : was he a real badass ? was it all an act ? Like Kurt had mentioned once, was he just a big softy ? and why, dear Pollock, _why_ was he looking at her so intently ?

Guh, she really needed to clear her head !

Seeing that she had some free time on her hands, the young girl decided to offer them a nice breakfast. Quickly putting on her shoes, she took Hedwige's leash before quietly leaving the house.

Her multiple visits at the "Hudmel" house had given her a fairly good knowledge of the neighborhood, and she knew where to go in order to buy the different items she needed. Following her dog's steps, she realized that she had been a bad owner : the poor black dog had not been able to have a proper walk for a long time. Releasing the leash, she whispered into the pet's ear "Go, Heddie, but remain in my sight, deal ?", looking as the black silhouette darted away, scaring a few birds on the sidewalk.

As far as she could remember, Bea had always loved the first hours of the day to think over things : she could let her thoughts go freely, taking the problems she might have from different perspectives to find solutions, or simply take a step back when life got too complicated – let's just say that the previous summer, before her departure for Paris, she had spent many mornings in the garden, walking in circles to mull over the decisions she had to make …

For now, though, Bea just needed some time for herself, away from the protective eyes of her brother and of his boyfriend– even though they both were blissfully sleeping in Kurt's room –, away from the inquisitive eyes of Santana, and, most urgently, away from the … leering looks sent her way by one Noah Puckerman.

_Yippididoo, back on that subject … My mind really needs a change of scenery …_

For the life of her, the young girl couldn't figure out what had drawn the taller boy's attention … but his attention she had caught alright, if his insistent gaze was any indication ! Even if that gaze did seem to be nothing but appreciative …

_Not the point !_

Yes, she was not ashamed to admit that she was uncomfortable under his dark eyes ; after all, in her short life, she could count only one boyfriend, and the whole thing had been so … organic, it had not called for any game of seduction between them …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Five years ago …_

Back in Louisiana, Blaine had met Remy in Elementary school, and the two boys had become the best of friends. Therefore, for many years, the three of them had been inseparable, always stuck in each other's house, growing up together.

Then, on the twins' 13th birthday, just before their father's business uprooted them in Ohio, Bea found herself looking at Remy's suddenly bigger figure in a new light, and more often than not, the two would steal glances at the other, only to blush different shades of red when they caught the other staring back.

The night before they left, in her bedroom filled with boxes, she pondered long and hard before coming to the conclusion that if there had been a real something there, she would regret it all her life. So the young teen gathered her courage, and had run to his house, sending pebbles and pinecones to his window. As Remy opened it, his whole face seemed to light up in the dark at her sight, and he practically jumped out of the rail to join her in the garden where they both sat amidst the Evening Star Rain Lilies his mother chose. Under the moonlight, she could see how red his eyes were, like he had …

"Remy, did you cry ?"

For a moment, he looked like he was trying to put a brave face, but one sideway glance at her and he shook his beautiful red hair.

"Yeah" he drawled in his Cajun accent. "I really can't stand the idea of never seeing you … two again".

The hesitation before her brother's addition didn't pass unnoticed, and she gave him a crooked smile.

"Why did you come here this late, any way, 'Stasia ?"

Remy had always been the only one calling her by her middle name, and she had recently decided that she loved it. All of her courage suddenly escaped her, and she could feel her cheeks blushing another shade. Struggling to find her words, she missed his hand coming up to cup her face, cooling her burning skin.

"I … I wanted … I want … Hmph !"

Though she really tried to tell him how she felt, she was cut short by his dry lips on hers. The kiss was not long, barely more than a quick peck ; but she still felt the fireworks there, shining in their eyes as they sat there, foreheads brought together in a silent discussion.

Needless to say, the next morning, she couldn't care to explain the tears flowing down her cheeks during the whole journey, not the necklace of flowers she never let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that, the two years in Westerville, Ohio schooling accommodation had been too busy to worry about boyfriends, what with protecting her brother from all the brutes who thought him to be a contagious punching-bag – ah the irony ! – and the year after that … well, even in Europe, hospitals are not widely famous for giving opportunities of torrid – for that matter, even for tame – love affairs, especially when you're bound to a bed and to a painkiller I.V.

So, as much as she felt … flattered by Noah Puckerman's flirtatious behavior, Bea wasn't sure how to handle it. She had a sneaking suspicion that rebel-hiding-a-big-softie was a bit of a Casanova, and she, for one, had no intention of losing her virginity to some asshole only interested in scoring the newest girl in town ! That being said … she did find him very attractive, and she could see that underneath the act, he really cared for his "family", and that was a good point in his favor in her book.

As she walked the aisles of the supermarket – ah, the joys of doing grocery shopping so early, no one said anything about Hedwige trotting by her side – she kept on musing on the best course of actions : should she call him on his bullshit ? Force him to be straightforward with her on his intentions ?

_God, I sound like a cheap romance novel !_

Should she make the first move ?

_Riiiiiight … Like I know how to do so any way !_

Walking out of the store with bags loading her arms, she finally decided on her plans.

No plans.

Yep, let's just wait and see.

_No plans. That's a plan._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Softly closing the door behind her, Bea looked around the living room and was welcomed with a silent wave and smiles from Tina and Quinn, both sitting Indian-style on the large chair by the television set. Raising her hands to show the shopping bags, she mouthed to them "Breakfast" and the pair rose from their seat to join her in the kitchen. The look in their eyes as they tried to find their way among the bodies sprawled on the floor, glancing at her from time to time with apologetic smiles for taking so long, reinforced in Bea's mind the idea that the New Directions were an odd show choir, sure, but they took care of each other as siblings, even "adopted" ones.

While the two girls put in the refrigerator most of the fresh food she had bought – good cheese, eggs – as no one could tell when everyone would be ready to eat, Bea kept the fruits she had brought back and started to cut the pineapple and the strawberries in even parts. The soft rhythm of the knife on the cutting board quickly prompted the 3 girls to start humming ; at first, it was a random melody, but soon, Quinn started to hint to a specific song, one that the two other found appropriate to the situation. Following her lead, Bea started to change the beat of her cutting to fit the song, and they were softly singing before they even realized it.

_Walking down the Frith Street_

_Dawn is creeping up on me_

_Some girls tears in a taxi_

_Five o'clock shadows drinking coffee_

Right on cue, the coffee machine started to make the beverage, sending the girls into a childish laugh.

_So this is what it feels like_

_This is how it feels, now I'm finally smiling on the inside_

_This is what it looks like_

_This is how it looks from the outside staring in_

_And it's glorious just to laugh like us_

_And the world will turn, it'll never stop_

_'Cause I've got nothing to hide_

_And we've got nothing to lose, oh yeah_

_And it's glorious, and it's all I see_

_On a day like this you know it's meant to be_

_Now i've got nothing to find_

_And I've got nothing to lose but you_

_And it's glorious_

The fruits long forgotten on the table, the three girls were practically strolling in a dancing round, never minding their attire or the sleeping teens in the next room.

_Drinking wine back in my house_

_Remember someone said your name_

_I somehow lost the conversation_

_I've fallen a million miles away_

_So this is what it feels like_

_This is how it feels when you're finally walking on the inside_

_This is what it looks like_

_This is how it looks from the outside staring in_

By then, Mercedes had emerged from her slumber, and giggling at their antics, had joined in the round, singing with them, still keeping their voices in the down low.

_And it's glorious just to laugh like us_

_And the world will turn, it'll never stop_

_'Cause I've got nothing to hide_

_And we've got nothing to lose, oh yeah_

_And it's glorious, and it's all I see_

_On a day like this you know it's meant to be_

_'Cause I've got nothing to hide_

_And I've got nothing to lose but you_

At this point, Bea had to stop singing, overcome by her laughter – that soon contaminated the all-girls group – and it only intensified when she caught Blaine walking down the stairs, hair all over the place and a sleepy smile as he looked at them.

_Keep wanting a little, a little more_

_Keep walking, keep walking_

_Keep getting a little, a little more_

_Keep running, keep running_

_Oooooh, walking down the Frith Street..._

_And it's glorious just to laugh like us_

_And the world will turn, will never, never stop_

_'Cause I've got nothing to hide_

_And we've got nothing to lose, oh yeah_

_And it's glorious, and it's all I see_

_On a day like this I know it's meant to be_

_'Cause I've got nothing to find_

_And I've got nothing to lose but you_

_And it's glorious (*)_

For the remaining teenagers assembled – and for the Hudson-Hummel parents – that was definitely a good way to wake up : a nice coffee perfume waving in the house, breakfast getting ready, and an uplifting, nothing less than joyous song performed by beautiful voices. Letting the girls ruffling his curls, Blaine couldn't hide how happy he was to see his twin blending so beautifully with Kurt's friends, who had welcomed him as one of their own. Standing at the top of the stairs and overlooking the whole scene, Kurt was feeling … well, not _ecstatic_ – that was an emotion for the previous night alone – but it was a close call, to see his friends _and_ his boyfriend's twin so happy, so carefree, looking like a bunch of five-year olds on Christmas morning. Add to that the fact that even in a loose shirt and sweat pants, Blaine still looked scrumptious enough to rise cannibal ideas …

_Now THAT would be a great use of Maple syrup … DOWN BOY !_

Kurt felt the need to scowled his internal hormone-driven, wanton self. _Last night was so nice, let's not make a fool of me in front of my friends if we want a renewed performance !_

Soon, the little kitchen was filled with hungry teenagers, picking plates and piling toasts and other foods up before settling on the couches, all of the frenzy allowing Bea to sketch quickly some of the funniest moments she could witness : Rachel kissing Finn's nose while his mouth was stuffed with pancakes ; Quinn gently slapping Artie's arm when the boy tried to steal her glass of juice ; Sam feeding Mercedes beats of strawberries, while the girl laughed at his poor aim …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were all satiated, showered and dressed – and once the living room returned to its normal state – Burt gently send the whole tribe of teenagers that didn't belong to his household to their own parents, relishing the sudden silence that welcomed him when he closed the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way back to the house, Blaine remained suspiciously quiet – well, suspiciously for him – and Bea respected his mood, lost in her thoughts, leaving the radio to fill the silence. They had always been able to predict each other's mood change, and as she parked the car, she could feel Blaine's spirit turning from slightly upset at leaving Kurt to a more serious one ; the change was odd, but she wisely chose to let him cross that particular bridge. However, Bea got more and more puzzled as he didn't say a single word as they entered their respective room, but she kept on her decision to let him pick the right time to open up ; after all, the boy was worse than an oyster when it came to express his emotions. Maybe one hour or two later – she lost track of time as she flickered the pages of her History book – Blaine came, softly knocking on the open door.

"Do you have a minute, Buggette ?"

She quickly bookmarked the page and pushed the book aside, settling against her pillows and gestured to the free space on her bed.

"For you, Moonpie, I always a minute – you even can take two" she joked, but it only produced a small smile. "What's wrong ? Did something happen yesterday with Kurt or …?"

Now that he was there, she really was worried and already imagined the worst.

"NO ! God no !" he immediately exclaimed, the top of his ears slightly blushing. "Yesterday was … perfect, but that's not the subject" he said, shaking his head like he didn't want to lost his focus in a dreamy ramble.

"What's going on with Puckerman ?" _Yep, subtlety, that's my middle name …_

Bea opened wide eyes. "Well, nothing is going on, what … why … uh ?" She could feel her cheeks burning, and once more, she was somehow angry at her body for showing signs of weakness or discomfort while she was merely surprised by the question – and its bluntness. Her surprise only seemed to fuel his emotional mood. "I'm not blind nor stupid, you know. I can see how he looks at you, how you look at each …" Blaine started, slightly frowning.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT !" Bea cut in, now seeing where this particular talk was heading. "First, I don't know what you mean by "the way" he supposedly looks at me ; second, I don't _look_ at him, I'm just polite enough to look at him when he's talking" – _lying __through __my __teeth __here, __but __let__'__s __hope __he__'__s __oblivious __for __once__ … __And __no, __of __course __not_ – "And what is it to you anyway, if I want to look at him ?" she asked angrily, suddenly tired of his big brother persona.

Not one to appreciate being put on the spot, Blaine couldn't hide the angry blush spreading from his neck to his face. "You don't know him like I or Kurt do, Bea ! He's … he's bad news ! Especially with innocent girls !" he finally exclaimed, and the young girl quickly bite back the hurtful comment that threatened to escape her lips when she heard the underlying concern. Crawling from her spot, she hugged her brother tightly.

"Oh Blainey, don't you know by now that I am capable of defending myself against the Big Bad Mohawked Wolf ?" she said with a light laugh, all belligerency gone from both their postures.

"I'm still fairly certain he is eyeing you like you're the next dessert on his feast" Blaine mumbled against her curls, gently rubbing her back.

"And I still think you need to explain the ginormous hickey on your neck".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I wrote a one shot separately to describe what happened between Kurt and Blaine during the sleep-over : look for "Hold me close" ;)**

**(*) Glorious – Natalie Imbruglia**

**In my humble opinion, the best song to wake up to !**

I hope you liked it … I certainly enjoyed writing it !

Next, on Back Where We Belong :

Quinn is rocking the club … in a good way !

Glee Club goes International !

Puck on the prowl … But careful what you wish for …

That's all folks ;)


	12. Chapter 12 : Coming of Age

Big thanks to AmberLee for a very enthusiastic review and to the fantastic readers who added me to their favorite stories I hope this chapter is making you happy !

For the songs performed by the New Directions :

- Avril Lavigne, What the Hell – _sung __by __Quinn_, _**sung **__**by **__**Quinn,**__**Tina **__**and **__**Bea**_

- George Gershwin, I'll build a Stairway to Paradise – _sung __by __Finn, __**sung **__**by **__**Liam, **_**sung ****by ****both**

- Pussy Cat Dolls, When I Grow Up – _sung __by __Santana, __**sung **__**by **__**Britanny, **_**sung ****by ****both**

And not sung by anyone but it's in the "soundtrack" :

- Linkin Park, Session

- Snow Patrol, Give Me Strength

*** sigh * Do I really have to do that ?**

**Fine, here goes**

*** bored tone * _I __don__'__t __own __Glee, __Blaine, __Kurt __or __any __of __the __songs__ … __I __only __created __Bea, __Hedwige __and __those __crazy __outfits__ …_**

***sigh* As if anyone would OWN the awesomeness that is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson …**

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 12 : Coming of age**_

On Monday afternoon, the Glee students were gathered in the choir room, the air filled with nervous anticipation, as they all knew the songs that were about to be performed, but not necessarily the musical arrangements or the choreographies.

Even before they started to sing, Will Shuester was already very proud of them as they had written on the board the order in which the Seniors were supposed to present their songs : their organization, the fact that they were working as one well-functioning yet soulful machine made his heart swell.

_If only I can keep them in that frame of mind all year long …_

"Good, Quinn, you go first ?" he asked after giving the board a look. "Can you please explain your choice ?"

As she stood up, smoothing the hem of her navy dress, the pink-haired girl nodded to Bea and Tina – both wearing the same dress as their "leader", only in bubblegum pink – to join her by the piano.

"Well, the song I chose should be self-explanatory but I will humor you" she answered, a soft smile contradicting the harshness of her words. "As most of you can tell by my … sudden change of look, I have decided that my Senior year should and would be more about _me_ and less about what people expect of me. I know that the song is talking about a break-up, about a couple, but I just had to sing it …"

She waved to the band to start the music, and prepared herself.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All cuz I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun_

Bea and Tina were swaying by the piano while Quinn was singing and dancing in front of the club, but they joined her for the chorus, harmonizing around her soft voice to make it sound like it was enhanced.

_**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me**_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_And I, I, I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Whoooooooa what the hell**_

_What, what, what the hell_

_So what If I go out on a million dates_

_**You never call or listen to me anyway**_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me**_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy)_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_**I, I, I, am thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_And I, I, I don't really care about_

_**If you love me**_

_If you hate me_

_**You can save me**_

_Baby, baby_

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Whoooooooa what the hell!**_

In spite of the weird choice of song, the upbeat rhythm of the music and the pure energy pouring out of the singers' voices and dance moves were contagious, and the applause saluting the performance didn't leave a doubt on how much they had all appreciated it.

Standing up, Will went to squeeze Quinn's shoulder in an encouraging gesture. "That was great, Quinn ! I must say, you perfectly understood the assignment, you delivered the song with just the right amount of emotions and theatricality, and may I add, you made a great choice in your back-up vocals !" he added, bowing his head toward the two artists who had returned to their seats. "Although, Bea, I sure hope we'll get to hear you sing !"

"Oh, don't worry, sir, Blaine and I have just the perfect song but," she answered cheekily, sharing a kind-of high-five with her brother "you just have to be patient for this little gem" she added, flickering her fingers toward the board.

The teacher could only laugh at the girl's sassiness. "Alright then ! Finn, you're up : same than Quinn, explain your choice, please ?"

Rising from his seat, the tallest teen of the group gave their teacher a shy smile.

"Mr. Shue, I will be singing with our very own elf" – the whole class dissolved into peals of laughter at the nickname – "and I chose a Gershwin song that illustrates how I intend to believe in me, in the future I can make for myself – and those I love" he added, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks as he stole a glance at Rachel's beaming face.

"Very well Finn ; I didn't expect any less from you" Will commented, his voice betraying the pride he felt for the awkward young man standing before him. "Even though I have to admit that the choice of a Gershwin song is somewhat surprising for you" he added as he cocked his head to the side in question.

Finn only smiled and stood a little bit taller. "It was Liam's suggestion, but I think you'll see the potential."

The band started to play the first notes of the jazzy song, and Will laughed as he recognized the melody.

_All you preachers_

_Who delight in panning the dancing teachers,_

_Let me tell you there are a lot of features_

_Of the dance that carry you through_

_The gates of Hea-ven._

Shuffling to the side, Finn left the stage to Liam who was grinning like a madman – the grin only enhancing his boyish charm as he added theatrical moves to his performance.

_**It's madness**_

_**To be always sitting around in sadness,**_

_**When you could be learning the steps of gladness.**_

_**You'll be happy when you can do**_

_**Just six or seven;**_

_Begin to day!_

_You'll find it nice,_

_The quickest way to paradise._

_When you practise,_

_Here's the thing to know,_

_Simply say as you go..._

**I'll build a stairway to Paradise**

**With a new step ev'ry day !**

**I'm gonna get there at any price;**

**Stand aside, I'm on my way !**

_I've got the blues_

_And up above it's so fair._

**Shoes ! Go on and carry me there !**

_**I'll build a stairway to Paradise**_

**With a new step ev'ry day.**

None of them could suppress the grins and chuckles as the two boys tried to perform a "choreography" : they both seemed to be hopeless dancers ; but just as Finn had proved with his rendition of "I gotta be me", both were compensating with tons of enthusiasm.

_Ev'ry new step_

_Helps a bit ; but any old kind of two step,_

_Does as well. It don't matter what step you step,_

_If you work it into your soul_

**You'll get to Heaven.**

**I'll build a stairway to Paradise**

**With a new step ev'ry day !**

**I'm gonna get there at any price;**

**Stand aside, I'm on my way !**

_I've got the blues_

_And up above it's so fair._

_Shoes ! Go on and carry me there !_

**I'll build a stairway to Paradise**

_With a new step ev'ry day_

**Every day**

They had arranged the song in a much faster beat than the original version, and the duo was breathless by the end of it, Finn and Liam keeping the last note up for an impressive time.

Rachel jumped out of her seat as soon as they were done, wrapping her arms as best as she could around her boyfriend's frame, trying to convey as much pride as she could with the tender gesture, but the public display of affection was quickly hushed down by their teacher.

"Hey, Hey … HEY GUYS !" Will finally shouted when the pair started to kiss.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue he was … well, I for one think he was brilliant" Rachel said with her most charming smile, hiding half of her face in Finn's chest.

"Babe, you mean "they", right ?" Finn said softly, loud enough to be heard by the other students as he smiled in her hair.

She blushed and quickly turned to Liam, still standing next to them. "Oh my God, of course, Liam, I didn't mean … You were great too, I just …"

The youngest member shook his head with a brilliant smile. "Don't sweat it, love, I get it" he said with a chuckle, walking back to his seat, leaning toward Dave as he did so.

"No kiss for me ?" he whispered to the taller boy, his playful smile still on his lips.

Quite naturally, Dave didn't expect neither the question nor the warm breath on his ear ; thus the short yelp that escaped him.

Fortunately, he managed to keep it to a discrete level, and no one but the responsible for it in the first place heard it.

Blushing furiously, the older teen turned to the Irish boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you ?" he whispered back ,trying to convey the message without sharing them with the entire group. "You keep coming onto me like I'm some sort of prize or something ! Hold your horses, Paddy, I'm not some lady to be wooed, understood?"

Liam's smile only widened. "Wow, hey now, calm down, lad, I definitely don't think you're the kind of man who needs wooing, I'm merely letting you know that … you caught my attention, that's all, in case you're looking for a mate" he replied, keeping his voice down, the light in his deep green eyes conflicting with the blush on his freckled cheek.

"Who said anything about looking for anyone ?" Dave mumbled, still uncomfortable with Liam's bluntness.

"Now come on Muirnín (*), you must admit that you are lonely … and that I am handsome" Liam playfully answered, leaning back in his chair with a wink.

Dave could feel his cheek turning to a deeper shade of embarrassed red.

_Damn, I never reacted to weakly in the past ! Damn that leprechaun, with his taunting, and his accent, and his freckles, and his beautiful smile … DAMN stop it !_

"Shush now, Lucky Charms, Lopez and Pierce are about to perform, show some respect !" Dave finally said, sounding as desperate as he felt. He really was trying to figure out the Irish boy, to understand why he seemed to be so interested in him in _this_ way, but he really didn't get it. Even though he regretted the whole Kurt's fiasco the past year, the countertenor's words still rang in his mind.

_I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty._

Yes, those words still hurt, and even though he knew that the hard times he had lived during the summer had taken its toll on his "chubbiness", Dave couldn't bring him to be confident about his appearance. So, to see an other male, one as attractive as Liam – an added bonus ! – coming after him unashamedly was confusing, to say the least.

Right on cue, Santana and Brittany returned to face the group after giving their instructions to the band.

"The song Brit and I picked translates what we cant to do once we leave this hellhole behind us – no offense, Mr. Shue".

"Yes, so get ready fellows, we're gonna blow your mind" the blonde girl added with a wink.

_Boys call you sexy_

_and you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around they screaming my name_

_**Boys call you sexy**_

_**And you don't care what they say**_

_**See every time you turn around they screaming my name**_

**Now I've got a confession**

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

Everybody, even the gay guys and the girls, were mesmerized by the show the two girls were giving : in addition to the song, they had worked on a choreography that was really, REALLY close to the original one, and even if it was only the two of them, it was jaw-dropped worthy.

**But I ain't complaining**

**We all wanna be famous**

**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

**You don't know what its like to be nameless**

**Want them to know what your name is**

**Cus see when I was younger I would say**

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star,_

_I wanna be in movies_

_**When I grow up**_

_**I wanna see the world**_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have groupies**_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_**When I grow up**_

_**Fresh and clean**_

_**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

Naturally, most of the girls added their voices in the chorus, some of them even joining in the dancing.

Fidgeting in his seat, Blaine suddenly couldn't resist and joined the lined girls in the choreography, proving to everybody that Mike was not the only one capable of showing some sweet moves – much to Kurt's appreciative eyes.

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the TV_

**I always wanted to be a superstar**

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_**But I ain't complaining**_

_**We all wanna be famous**_

_**So go ahead and say what you wanna say**_

**You don't know what its like to be nameless**

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cus see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_**I wanna be a star,**_

_**I wanna be in movies**_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_**Drive nice cars**_

_**I wanna have groupies**_

**When I grow up**

**Be on TV**

**People know me**

**Be on magazines**

Bea and Blaine were dancing in synch, both shaking their hips and laughing each time they bumped each other.

That left Puck and Kurt with their mouths hanging open, both trying to hide how the performance affected them, before exchanging a sheepish smile after catching the other's reaction : never before had they been able to bond over something of the sexual nature.

**When I grow up**

**Fresh and clean**

**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_**Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

_**You just might get it**_

**Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it**

**You just might get it**

**You just might get it**

As everyone returned to his or her seat, in the midst of enthusiastic applause, Will was too astounded to make any comment.

He knew, God did he knew, that Brittany and Mike were his top dancers, but to see Santana _and_ Tina _and_ both the Anderson twins dancing so well … Ideas for the upcoming competition were juggling in his head.

Eventually, he overcame his surprise. "Congratulations, girls ! There is no doubt in my mind that you will achieve everything you wish for" he said, sending his students into fits of giggles. "Remember though : careful what you wish for" he added with a shake of his hips, the laughter only increasing.

"Now, I think we should spread your songs through the week. Today, we should work a little, if that's alright with all of you ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it was, they all soon discovered that in addition to the regular Invitational, Figgins had decided to celebrate the many exchange students gracing the halls of McKinley with a Multicultural week. More specifically, he wanted them to perform.

How exactly ? What did that imply for the Glee Club ?

Well, now they had to find and perform a medley of songs in different languages – preferably those taught in the school : French, Spanish and Italian.

The following Wednesday, Kurt took advantage of the long line at lunch and turned to Blaine, a certain sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Honey ?"

All the conversations between the two of them at McKinley – and out of the choir room – were kept in low voices, and they felt like it was sufficient to use affectionate terms.

"Yes love ?" Blaine completely missed the glint in his boyfriend's eyes, focused as he was in putting a name on the … "food" offered by the school "kitchen".

"Refresh my memory : how many languages do you speak ?" Kurt tried really hard to keep his voice nonchalant. In any case, that caught Blaine's attention.

"Hm ? I think 3 or 4 … why ?"

"Would you … agree on a duet for the Assembly ?" Kurt's voice was laced with emotion.

"I'd always agree on a duet with you, Kurt, you know it …" Blaine answered with a crooked smile, his hand hovering over Kurt's.

The couple shared a loving look, but they both knew that any more affectionate display would have to wait for closed doors : the bullies might have learned their lesson and left the Gleeks alone, but any display would be surely considered a "provocation" that would bring a new, fresh level of Hell on them … well, at least on the two of them, but they both knew that their friends would not let them be attacked without retaliation.

"… But as much as I would be _ecstatic_ to sing with you a love song, I'm not sure this school is ready for it" Blaine added, his smile taking a sad note.

Kurt's eyes darkened for a moment, and he was suddenly fascinated by the content of his tray.

As they joined the other members of the Glee Club at their regular table, Kurt remained silent, playing with the food in his plate, sitting between Blaine and Bea.

After a few minutes of silence, the young girl realized how odd the situation was : usually, Kurt spent the lunch hour commenting wittily on the latest trend shown around school.

Above Kurt's head, the twins shared a look and had one of their silent conversation.

_What's going on with loverboy ?_

_He wanted to sing a duet with me for the Multicultural thingy, but I don't think it's safe …_

_Have no fear Moonpie, I'll figure it out !_

"Hey, Kurtie, what song do you have in mind ? Want to pick some Céline Dion ?" she finally asked out loud, a part of her mind still trying to find a solution to this dilemma.

It appeared that the countertenor was deeply lost in his thoughts, the way he nearly jumped out off the bench at her question.

"Wha- … I'm not sure, we probably should sing bilingual songs, you know, English and one of the others …"

"Like "Michele" ? I know you can rock a Beatles song like no one else !" she teased, a playful smile on her lips.

"Yes, "Michele" would have been perfect …" he answered, his smile turning into a frown as he added sotto voce "I just really wanted a duet with Blaine."

Bea felt instantly bad for him, and also a bit guilty for all the times parts of her had resented them for being so _obviously_ in love during the summer, touching and kissing each other at every turn.

In retrospect, they had both taken advantage of the allotted time they had to do so.

"I know, honey, I know" she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You two are just too ahead of all those morons" Puck interjected from his seat, across the table, surprising the trio … and most of his friends with his remark.

Kurt couldn't keep the sarcasm off his face or voice. "Oh, look at you, Noah, all grown-up and evolved … I'm so proud" he added, faking a tear on his face.

Puck only shrugged. "I guess you did have an influence on me, Hummel" he mumbled, returning to his meal and completely missing the proud and appreciative looks the entire Club was sending his way, until he rose his head, startled by the sudden silence surrounding him.

The gentle looks and parent-like smiles on their faces shook something in him, and he knew he had to do something drastic.

"Hey ! It doesn't make me any less of a badass, got it ?"

The threatening tone was ever slightly diminished by the smile in his eyes.

Rachel suddenly clapped her hands, in order to the group's attention – and boy did she get it.

"Fellow Glee clubbers ! I believe we need to discuss the songs _I_ should perform for the Assembly …"

"Nuh-huh, Berry" Santana interrupted with a bitchy glare. "What we _need_ to do is find out who speaks which language, and decide on the songs based on that !"

"Agreed !" Kurt, Mercedes, Mike and Quinn replied simultaneously, giggles following the unanimous statement.

"Alright then" Rachel said briskly, "by show of hands : who speaks French ?"

Kurt, Rachel, Dave and both Andersons raised their hand at this.

"Italian ?"

Again, both Andersons raised their hand, followed by Artie and Sam – much to his girlfriend's surprise.

"And Spanish ?"

Santana, Puck, Quinn, Mike and Finn made themselves known for this one.

"And we're sticking to the curricular, right ? No more "exotic" language ?"

A collective shake of the head.

"Then I strongly think we should split into language-oriented teams !" Rachel exclaimed.

"And what about those of us who don't speak any language out of English ?" Mercedes asked, a worrying frown on her face.

"Why don't you go into the teams that appeal the most to you" Bea suggested softly, "and help the ones mastering the language to find a song featuring both dialects ?"

Approving the idea, Mercedes, Brittany, Liam and Tina quickly joined the group they preferred and started to throw ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the bell rang, Puck and Bea were the only one remaining in their seats, as they both had a free period after lunch, before the Glee meeting.

The teenage boy had planned an approach manoeuver on his target during that time, but all his plans came crashing down when she rose from the bench and started to walk toward the Arts wing of the School, plugging her Ipod in her ears, her dog trotting beside her.

"Bea, wait … Hey, WAIT !" The sight was not a frequent one – Noah Puckerman physically chasing a girl in the hallways – but since they were practically empty …

Coming to her level, he put his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention, very much aware that two of his fingers were actually touching the skin of her shoulder and neck …

_So __soft__ … __Damn, __I__'__m __losing __it __! __I __really __have __to _have _her __and __ditch __her __!_

"Bea wait ! Damn you're fast ! Where are you going ?" _Yeah, __that __was __smooth __talk, __Puckerman__ …_

She looked surprised to see him, as if she really had not heard him running after her or calling her name.

"Oh, Noah, sorry, I tend to lose focus when I'm plugging this" she said with a smile, playing with the chords of her Ipod. "I need to work on my painting, you know, for the exhibit ?"

_Hm, my name on her lips … Me gusta !_

"Yeah, right, the exhibit … Sorry I forgot" he mumbled, trying to give her his special smile – the one that made all the girls in this school swoon – but apparently, she wasn't even phased by it.

Fine, time to bring the big guns. "Do you mind if I … if I join you ? I'd love to see you do your … thing" he asked, going for the shy, insecure type, but the raised eyebrow that followed on her face was sufficient proof that she wasn't buying any of his bullshit.

However, he braced himself for the upcoming rejection …

"Sure, why not ?"

His brown eyes widened comically as he looked at her, but somehow, he managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Just stay quiet once I start to work, this piece is quite … complex" she added, her smile widening as she resumed her walk.

Walking by her side, Puck found himself incapable of feeding her his usual lines – either this girl had some Puck-kryptonite or deep down, he knew he was feeling more than just physical urges and unconsciously avoided the things that could kill any hope of a true relationship before it even started.

Entering the Arts classroom, Puck looked curiously around, as it was his first time in the room : easels and canvases were scattered all around the place, while a large window let an insane amount of light flooding in the room. Some tables were arranged in a corner, with piles of clay and half-started sculptures of hands and different body parts.

While the tall boy stood in the doorway, taking all in, Bea walked toward her "baby", Hedwige walking to her own makeshift bed near the clay-table – luckily, the table and the canvas were close to one another.

She wasted no time in pulling off her jacket in one fluid movement, fishing her beloved Ipod from the pocket at the same time in order to plug it to the sound system. However, the move had caught Puck's eye, bringing him back to the present situation.

Following her initial instructions, he went to sit at the table, one hand lightly brushing the black dog's head, who was only too happy to remain where she was. Searching through her playlists, it looked like Bea had forgotten about him, eyes focused on the screen, but every second, she shot a look at the still-covered canvas on the floor.

True, Puck didn't know a lot about Arts or painting ; he still found it strange to see the material lying on the floor instead of being put on an easel like all the others.

**A/N : if you can, play the extended version of Linkin Park's "Session" now …**

As soon as she found the "right" song and the music filled the otherwise empty room, Puck's breath got caught in his throat at the change taking over the young girl, mostly the surprising alteration happening in her irises.

Since she had also removed her glasses, Puck could see her eyes better than he ever did in the short amount of time they knew each other. If he really had to use _words_ to describe them in this instant, he would say that they looked like silvery dark pearls, shifting without a break from deep grey to the colors of coppery rooftops on old buildings – _Since __when __am __I __such __a __freakin__' __poet __?_ – but as quickly as she had stopped moving to overlook the unveiled painting, Bea was gone to a closet nearby.

Leaning forward in his seat – careful not to make any sound – Puck found himself staring at swirls of colors : most of the painting was covered in shades of purples, but on the side closest to him, he could see faint blotches of light green and blues.

The jock quickly sat back when he saw Bea coming back, carrying a heavy-looking jar of paint, walking back and forth on the side directly in front of him. The repetitive rhythm seemed to have hypnotized her, putting her in some kind of trance, and Puck resisted it himself, focusing on the Artist's actions.

Well, he certainly regretted it when she pulled open the jar and put her whole hand inside and back, sending droplets of silver white painting all over the surface into swirls and odd shapes – some of it looked like clouds, but Puck couldn't care less.

Call him a pervert, sex-obsessed mind all you want, but the way the remaining substance was glistening on her fingers and wrist only brought at the front of his mind fantasies of another kind of liquid, sticky, whitish stuff that could be coating her hands … fantasies that involved a very different setting, much less clothing, much more heat … and very much less distance between the two of them !

From her spot – by now, she had kneeled down to be more precise in her dripping – Bea could see that the bulkier teen was lost in his daydreaming, but there was something in the way the light coming from outside hit his face and his frame …

Given the opportunity to stare openly – _why, __yes, __it__'__s __only __for __artistic__/__professional __reason, __why __do __you __ask __?_ – she noticed the way his eyes were darker than during the lunch ; the was he was smiling a grin that hovered between feral and gentle ; the way his long fingers curled up in her dog's fur …

Sliding to her bag, the young girl took the time to wipe her hands on a rag before pulling her notebook out of its allotted pocket and a sharp pencil.

As the song changed, Puck finally noticed that Bea was no longer working on the painting, as she sat on the floor cross-legged, her glasses back on her nose, her head slightly cocked to the side as the pencil ran on the page, her eyes flickering every now and then between the paper and …

_I choked back tears today_

'_Cause I can't begin to say_

_How much you've shaped this boy,_

_These last ten years or more._

"Are you drawing me ?"

She simply nodded, focusing on a particular shadow apparently on his face with the tip of her pinky finger.

"Don't move, please" she added, softly, giving him a quiet smile that, as he would later recall, stopped his heart for a second.

_My friends we've seen it all,_

_Triumphs to drunken falls _

_And our bones are broken still,_

_But our hearts are joined until,_

Focused as they both were – him on not moving a muscle, her on getting him right -, they completely missed the black dog raising her head and starting to whine.

_Time slips_

_Its tired hand into our tired hands _

_We've years 'til that day_

_And so much more to say._

When her mistress – and responsibility – didn't act on her warning as she should have done, the dog's whine seemed to amplify as she jogged toward her owner, nudging her shoulder.

The move seemed to pull Bea out of her focused state, and a flash of pain registered on her face just as Hedwige's whine turned into a bark and as her notebook and pen dropped to the floor.

_You give the strength to me,_

_A strength I never had, _

_I was a mess you see,_

"Shit, merde, fuck, damn it !"

The flow of invectives was quite a surprise, coming from the otherwise well-behaved girl, and Puck hurried to her side.

She had curled her body in a tight ball on the linoleum, her glasses resting near her head as her hands flew to her right side, her eyes scrunched shut in a mask of pain.

_I'd lost the plot so bad,_

_You dragged me up and out,_

_Out of the darkest place, _

_There's not a single doubt _

_When I can see your faces._

"Bea ! Shit, Bea, what can I do ?" Puck asked urgently, not daring to touch her in case that would increase her problem, but unable to stand helpless while there was surely _something_ he could do … anything !

_My friends we've seen it all, _

_When it made no sense at all,_

_You dare to light my path _

_And found the beauty in the aftermath._

"Hand me … in my bag … please, Noah" she panted, her mouth twisted in pain as she tried to open her eyes : that was enough for the tall boy to see a wide range of emotions running there, enough to move him faster.

In the five seconds or so required for him to slide to her bad and come back, Bea let out a cry of pain that she had obviously tried to keep down – and failed.

_Let me hold you up _

_Like you held me up,_

_It's too long to never say this,_

_You must know I've always thought,_

"Here, what do you need ?" Back to her side, Puck was tugging open the backpack, one hand suspended over her curls.

"In the pocket – on the front – there is a clutch with a … ugh … a bottle inside" Each word was a visible effort, and her whole frame was shivering.

"A clutch ? Wha- Yes ! I got it, here, take it !" Puck took her hand in his bigger own and closed her fingers around the medicine – he had never held something living so cold before.

_You give the strength to me,_

_A strength I never had, _

_I was a mess you see,_

_I'd lost the plot so bad,_

Half-lying, half-sitting, resting on one shaky elbow, Bea opened the tiny bottle and, sighing, took a gulp of its content, before lying back. Luckily, Puck had seen it coming, and sat behind her, pulling her shoulder onto his chest.

"I just … just need a couple of minutes … let it work … S'rry" she whispered , limp against him as the shivers diminished.

_You dragged me up and out,_

_Out of the darkest place, _

_There's not a single doubt when I can see your faces._

"No problem, beautiful" Puck answered back, keeping his voice down as his eyes fell on the bottle's label.

MORPHINE

_What the hell ?_

As she finally let out a relieved sigh, Puck saw Hedwige lying down, the dog relaxing on her own after the tense episode.

_You give the strength to me,_

_A strength I never had, _

_I was a mess you see,_

The two teens remained on the floor, sitting silently side by side, Puck's hand drawing patterns on her shoulder.

After a while, she made a gesture to grab her notebook which he handed to her gently, both looking at the sketch she had made of him.

_I'd lost the plot so bad,_

_You dragged me up and out,_

"You did a good job, girl" Puck said, amazement lacing his voice as he looked at …well, himself.

She nodded sleepily. "Not to sound too full of myself, but it is good … Especially the shading on your neck … It's rather good actually, it´s … quite good. You know, it´s probably the best I´ve ever done. Actually..." she added, clutching the notebook to her chest playfully, "I might just keep it for myself".

_Out of the darkest place, _

_There's not a single doubt_

_When I can see your faces._

As the bell rang, the pair shared a look before Bea started to stand up, Puck quick on his feet to help her, one strong hand steadying her by holding her elbow.

Looking resolutely in his eyes, the curly haired girl let her hands grasped his forearms and searched in his face a proof that he had not stomached the whole episode, that he thought she was a freak. But all she could see in the rich brown orbs was worry (a lot of it), curiosity (well that was to be expected) and just a hint of protectiveness.

"Sorry you had to see that" she said softly, barely above a whisper. The medicine was in effect, rendering her a bit drowsy but her eyes kept their steady hold on him.

"Don't sweat it, Princess" Puck replied good-naturedly, a cocky smile forming on his lips. "Next time, though, do me a favor, and listen to your damn dog !"

_You give the strength to me,_

_A strength I never had, _

_I was a mess you see,_

_I'd lost the plot so bad,_

_You dragged me up and out,_

_Out of the darkest place, _

_There's not a single doubt _

_When I can see your faces …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(*) Sweetheart, in Gaelic

See, RIB, Puck CAN find someone his own age … just sayin' …

Sorry if that chapter was a little bit heavy on the Puckea side !

I promise, next chapter, more Klainey !


	13. Chapter 13 : What is air anyway ?

Hey everyone ! I'm back !

Sorry for the long delay, but I was working and it's really time consuming …

Relax, I'm not going to tell you my life story ;)

Major Thanks to J. for a wonderful, educated review (I loooove those) !

So here it is, the update of my little story

Here is my first attempt at real Klmut … I'd love to hear your feelings on it !

**Do I really need to say it ? Really ?**

**Okay, let's be clear, if I owned Glee, we wouldn't have to face any form of hiatus, and Finn would not be such a douche …**

**Not mine ! Leave me alone !**

On with the show …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 : What is air anyway ?

Neither Puck nor Bea mentioned the "episode", but they both felt like it had created a new tie between them.

Naturally, the growing closeness did not escape the vigilant eyes of a certain curly haired boy, who was still undecided on the proper course of action.

Taking his seat in the Choir room, Blaine observed her sister sitting on the top riser next to Puck, their heads close to one another as they listened to songs on her Ipod, and he barely fought to keep the snarl that threatened to escape him.

Kurt arrived in the room just in time to witness this most undapper sound and cocked one eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Blaine ? Honey ? You're trying to sound threatening here, I get that, but your target doesn't seem too concerned" he commented, pointing his thumb in the pair's general direction.

Shaking his head, Blaine threw them another conflicted look and huffed. "I don't know what is going on here, but I don't like – I _really_ don't like one bit" he finally growled, resting his head on the taller teen's shoulder.

They had a few minutes to spare before the start of the Glee class meeting, and Kurt clearly enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's curls against his cheek and neck, until the boy turned his head and started to nuzzle the area _just_ under his ear.

Quite naturally, Kurt's breathing ability was suddenly experiencing some difficulties.

As Blaine rubbed his nose and planted soft kisses on the sensitive skin, Kurt found himself wondering what was air, after all, and who needs to breath ?

"Blaine …" he started, trying to sound threatening, but obviously, the shorter boy only heard the demanding part as a request to keep going, and he used the tip of his tongue to lick the point where jaw meets neck, a smug smile on his lips.

"Blaine Alexander Anderson !"

Well, _that_ caught his attention. "Yes love ?"

_Right, like I can trust that innocent smile …_

"Don't 'yes love' me, and stop making out with my neck before we face a serious, _serious_ situation !"

_Gaga, McQueen, Grilled Cheesus, please make it so that Noah and Bea didn't see that …_

"Get some, Hummel !"

"Naughty, naughty Moonpie !"

_Well, fuck it !_

"Mind your business !" Blaine exclaimed, still smiling with his head resting on his hand, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

The blue eyed boy was furiously blushing, fully expecting a never-ending teasing from the pair sitting up there, but all they did in response was lightly chuckling before returning to their previous conversation – from what Kurt could hear, they were listening to French songs, the young girl translating them to Puck while he was trying to guess the meaning of the lyrics, failing most of the time much to Bea's delight.

"One of these days, you're really going to explain the moonpie thing" he commented, fighting his blush while whispers and laughs bubbles filled up the room.

Slowly, the other members of the Choir entered the room and took their seat, except for Dave, Mike and Sam who stood by the band, as it was their turn to present their song.

They were quietly talking, obviously brushing over the final details of their performances when their teacher joined them.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen !" he greeted them with his enthusiastic face on.

Laughing, they all answered like toddlers "Good afternoon, Mr. Shuuue", gaining a chuckle from their teacher.

The three young men remained in their position, smiling with their arms crossed against their chests.

They looked very sharp, the three wearing the same costume : dark jeans, a white shirt with rolled on sleeves and plaited suspenders.

Dave tried to look anywhere but at the young Irish boy who was currently busy leering at him with a predatory look in his eyes, the whole "hunter" thing diminished by the gentle smile on his lips, and since when did he have dimples ?

And since when did Dave Karofsky care about dimples ?

Anyway, his musing was interrupted – thank _God_ – by Will.

"By all means, fellows, proceed !" he told them, taking his customary seat on the side.

With a short nod, Mike gave a signal to the band to start playing. As it was, the song was pretty much self-explanatory, and they really didn't need to comment any further.

_I'm gonna fight 'em off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

For the first time in three years, Mike Chang was taking the lead in a song, and approximately all the jaws in the room dropped at the sound of it : against all odds, and contrary to what he had stated during the "Born This Way" performance, damn could the boy sing.

_**And I'm talkin' to myself at night**_

_**Because I can't forget**_

_**Back and forth through my mind**_

_**Behind a cigarette**_

_**And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone...**_

His partners weren't any less remarkable, supporting him in all the right moments, slightly changing the vibe of the White Stripes version : with their three voices harmonizing, the rocky song became less aggressive and more jazzy, giving a new twist to the lyrics.

_Don't wanna hear about it_

_**Every single one's got a story to tell**_

_Everyone knows about it_

_**From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell**_

With them, the song was more about stating that every now and then, people should get what they deserve.

_And if I catch it comin' back my way_

_I'm gonna serve it to you_

_And that ain't what you want to hear_

_But that's what I'll do_

_** And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home...**_

_I'm going to Wichita_

_Far from this opera forevermore_

_I'm gonna work the straw_

_Make the sweat drip out of every pore_

The musical arrangement helped too : they obviously had spent a fair amount of time working on it, incorporating more instruments to the original work.

The bass guitar and the drums were there, naturally ; but an acoustic guitar and a trumpet were playing along, making it sound more … well, fun was the word in everybody's mind.

_**And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding**_

_**Right before the lord**_

_**All the words are gonna bleed from me**_

_**And I will think no more**_

_**And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "Go back home"...**_

As they finished their performance, everyone applauded the three boys. Will rose from his seat to shake Mike's hand, to salute his work. "I'm really impressed, Mike, your voice sounded great, really !"

The tall Asian boy started to blush. "Really, Mr. Shue, I couldn't have done it without you coaching me, pushing me to get better for the past three years, you know" he said with a shy smile, his eyes darting between his teacher and his girlfriend seating behind, the message clearly meant for the both of them.

"And Dave, Sam – great job here, boys !" Will added, turning his attention to the two other performers who were sheepishly standing by the piano. "You weren't just swaying in the background, you really brought something special to the song, a new depth, while still supporting your leader … Really, you three are full of surprises !" he finally exclaimed, earning a new round of applause for the three athletes.

Meanwhile, Puck, Artie and Mercedes were coming down from the risers and closer to the grand piano, getting ready for their own song.

Both boys were strapping up their guitars – an acoustic one for the taller one, Artie was grabbing the electric one – while Mercedes was talking to Brad, handing him their music sheets.

"Hit it !" she finally shouted, a wide smile spreading on her face.

_Hey old friend, let's look back_

_On the crazy clothes we wore_

_Ain't it fun to look back_

_And to see it's all been done before_

Mercedes' powerful voice was bringing the house down right from the start, almost overpowering the band.

_**All those nights together**_

_**Are a special memory**_

_**And I can't wait for tomorrow**_

_**Just as long as you're dancing next to me**_

Then Puck took his cue, and the softness in his voice was a welcome surprise, allowing him to fulfill a smooth persona.

Silently comparing the young man he was hearing at this moment to the one who first joined the Glee Club, Will was smugly proud of the progress the reformed bully had made in the time-span – and frankly, who could blame him ? The athletic boy sounded confident, yet not afraid to really show emotions …

_**'Cause it's so clear**_

_**Every year**_

_**We get stronger (stronger)**_

Their three voices together was a pure harmony, conveying all their hopes and dreams, and how much _that_ song was important to them.

_What's gone is gone_

_**The past is the past**_

_Turn the radio up_

_**And then hit the gas**_

_**'Cause . . .**_

_**I know we've Come So Far**_

_**But we've Got So Far To Go**_

_**I know the road seems long**_

_**But it won't be long 'till it's time to go**_

_So, most days we'll take it fast_

_**And some nights lets take it slow**_

_I know we've Come So Far_

_**But baby**_

_**We've Got So Far To Go**_

_Hey old friend, together_

_Side by side and year-by-year_

_The road was filled with twists and turns_

_Oh but that's the road that got us here_

As they had tried to divide the song following a fair amount of time in the spotlight for each performer, Artie's soft baritone was perfect for Link's parts, and a part of Will's mind started to wander on the possibility of doing "Hairspray" as the school musical, even with an unusual cast …

Puck and Mercedes were quietly singing in the background, bumping each other's hips playfully, making their friends smile and giggle at their antics.

_Let's move past the bad times_

_But before those memories fade_

_**Let's forgive but not forget**_

_**And learn from the mistakes we made**_

_**'Cause it's so clear**_

_Every year_

_We get stronger_

_So don't give up_

_Don't say when_

_**And just get back on the road again**_

_**'Cause . . .**_

_**I know we've Come So Far**_

_**But we've Got So Far To Go**_

_**I know the road seems long**_

_**But it won't be long till it's time to go**_

_**So, most days we'll take it fast**_

_**And some nights lets take it slow**_

_**I know we've Come So Far**_

_**Oh but baby, baby**_

_**We've Got So Far To Go**_

For the last chorus, the singers encouraged their club mates to join them in belting the lyrics.

As they all cheered, Will approached the three performers who were hugging each other on weird yet cute circle around Artie's wheelchair.

"You guys were prodigious ! Puck, Artie, way to connect with your inner smooth voices !" he complimented the two boys, both grinning happily at his praise.

"Mercedes, you really were fantastic. Just an advice I would like to give you" he quickly added, dropping his voice a little, "it's not always about the volume, and more about the power behind it, if you see what I mean ?" he said to the dark skinned diva with a gentle smile, trying to show that he was in no way, shape or form disappointed in her work.

She obviously got the message, asking her teacher if he knew techniques that could allow her to get that kind of power without necessarily belting the high notes.

With a gentle smile, Will started to think about it until his eyes found Liam in the crowd of students still cheering their friends.

"I thin, that you should ask for guidance from our young Irish addition, he seems to have all the training you need" he said in a low voice, waving to Liam to catch his attention.

As the young boy approached the pair, Will, put his hands on both their shoulders. "I'm sure you too can do a terrific job … Just wait for all of your comrades to be done, okay ?"

While everyone returned to their seats, Will looked at the Anderson twins who were next on the list with an interrogative eyebrow, as they determinedly sat down.

"Not performing today ?"

Standing up, Blaine shared a look with his sister and cleared his throat.

"Actually, Sir, we thought that we could keep the last two songs for Friday, and use the remaining time to start thinking about the Assembly, since it's clearly a priority … Not that we are not ready or that we don't take the assignment seriously … It's just – when I was a Warbler, we used to throw ideas around until we reached a consensus on a particular song" he added, supported by three nodding heads. "The four of us actually thought that Friday could be … you know, just fun ?" he finished with his eyes fixed on the teacher, the question hanging in the air.

Will kept his eyebrows raised and looked at the whole class. "Do you all agree with that ? That we should _really_ be prepared for the Assembly, instead of winging it ?"

As all the students eagerly nodded, he let out a chuckle. "Well, that's definitely new for the New Directions !"

Rachel and Artie laughed at the joke, the other students letting out a short chuckle before returning their attention to Will, still standing in front of them.

"Well, I know you by now, I'm sure you have started to think about this particular homework ; care to share your first ideas ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the remaining time of the class, everyone shouted their suggestions and songs propositions.

Truth be told, Blaine was a little bit bewildered by the cacophony surrounding him, as it was really the first time he saw the New Directions in their "deciding process".

He didn't regret his decision of transferring to the public school : to see Kurt every day, to face his old demons, to watch his sister getting back to her old self … He really was happy with that particular decision. He just … well, on specific occasions like this one, he and his headache – Blaine had decided that when it hurt that bad, a migraine became an entity – missed the quiet, democratic process found in most of the Warblers meetings.

"Blaine, what do you think about this one ?"

Oops, his musing – and that God forsaken headache ! – had made him lose his focus on the discussion.

"Sorry Rachel, I was lost in my own world, about which one ?" he asked sweetly, hoping that no one would pay him any attention in the mayhem around.

Of course, he didn't miss the quiet giggle that came from the top riser, but Blaine knew better than to turn around to face his twin.

_I'll make her pay later …_

"About that Italian song, "Tu vuo fare l'Americano" : should we do it like it is, or translate some of the lyrics ?" the short brunette repeated slowly, as if Blaine's inattention was the result of the loss of some brain cells.

"Hm, I'm pretty sure Sinatra made an English version of it, we should check … And if he did, maybe we could actually blend the two – the original and the cover – so that everybody can participate …"

Seeing him so assertive, thinking the problem from all the different angles before providing an articulate yet motivating answer made Kurt's heart swell even more for the boy by his side.

During his time as a Warbler, he had never been able to see Blaine's involvement in the choosing – deciding process ; now that he could witness it up close, Kurt understood why the boy he loved had become the top soloist for the slot of time he had been part of the acapella group : Blaine was a natural leader … much like Finn, now that he took the time to think about it.

The only difference between their leaderships was, as far as Kurt was concerned, that while people followed Finn because they felt like they could trust him, people followed Blaine because he inspired respect, be it from the way he held himself or from his youthful energy.

While he spoke and continued to develop his idea, Blaine's eyes were literally sparkling as he pictured the possible performance in his mind, and the joyous anticipation was contagious, if the wide opened eyes and nods of approval spreading through the room were any indication.

Motivated by Blaine's suggestions – quickly written down by Will, just in case – the whole team started to get more organized, considering bilingual songs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked towards the parking lot after their last lessons, Blaine took the time to whisper something in his twin's ear before strutting – literally _strutting_ – in Kurt's direction.

"What was that about ?" the countertenor immediately asked, an inquisitive smile on his lips.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought we needed some time _juste__pour__nous__(1)_" Blaine answered in his lowest voice, the one that could turn Kurt's knees into jelly quicker than a Jellify curse.

"I made sure she had stuff to do around Lima, and now, I'm spending my afternoon with you, if you'll have me … " the shorter boy added, a mischievous smile on his lips as he leaned against Kurt's car.

By this point, Kurt could only nod, not trusting his voice and once again wondering what was the big fuss around the breathing gig …

Blaine took another step, his fingers lightly drumming against the car, bringing his upper body closer to his boyfriend. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Finn has football practice for the next two hours, right ?"

"Huh huh ?"

A final step closer, their chests flushed against each other. "Then we will be alone in your house for the foreseeable 120 minutes, correct ?"

"Guh ?"

Blaine chuckled in a manner that Kurt could only describe as _sexy__as__fuck_ – pardon his French !

"Then it's time to go, _caro__mio__(2)_."

Rendered speechless, Kurt didn't lost any time trying to reassemble the jigsaw of his mind and jumped behind the wheel, revving the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive home was the fastest Kurt had ever performed between the school and their house, but he didn't really care : as Blaine sung with the radio on the way, he had "put a spell" on the other boy – of course, the rendition was complete, maddening laugh and all - and Kurt had no intention whatsoever to shake that particular enchantment off.

However, when he decided that the right payback for forcing him to drive with a boner in his skinniest jeans was to attach his lips on Blaine's clavicle once they were safely in his room, Kurt was met with a disturbing surprise when said-boy took a step back, holding him at arms length.

Holding a growl and fighting the wave of rejection threatening to overcome him, Kurt pinched his nose. "Blaine, I love you, you know that, but you cannot _tease_ me like you did in the parking lot if you're going to withhold afterwards like some … dapper gentleman or something !"

Instead of making fun of the impatient tone used by his boyfriend, Blaine smiled his gentle, puppy-like grin, the one that Kurt had learned to translate as "Just be a little patient, I promise it's worth it", and the brunette sighed, plopping himself on his bed.

"Go ahead, explain to me why you are wasting some valuable alone time, I'm listening" he said dejectedly, but with a small smile, showing that he wasn't – too – upset.

"Kurt …" Blaine started, choosing to kneel before him, both boys unknowingly sharing the most undapper thoughts, "let me be very clear : we ARE going to make out, rest assured of it" he said in a firm voice, a shift in his irises' color that brought a pink flush to Kurt's cheeks.

"But before that …"

This time, Kurt couldn't keep the groan unnoticed, letting it turn into a whine in the very end.

"BEFORE that … I know you're still upset about that duet idea, and we need to talk about it."

_Sure, trust Oblivious Blaine to notice that and bring it back to the table …_

Kurt didn't even try to correct him, though : they both knew that they both wanted it, wanted to sing together … but that was not going to happen at this school.

"Maybe we can manage to snatch a song for the school musical, of for the competition ?" Kurt said dreamily, trying to get Blaine off this unsexy track.

Standing up, Blaine reached out for his hand, in a very Southern gentleman move. "Until then, love, I really want to give you that duet, even if it's for a limited audience."

Smiling at his boyfriend's attention, Kurt took the offered hand and gracefully stood up before pulling Blaine flushed against him, and led them into a small dance in the quiet room.

From the unknowing eye, they appeared to be merely swaying, without any music to accompany them.

One couldn't be more wrong, as they had the same song in their minds.

_Michelle, ma belle_

_These are words that go together well_

_My Michelle_

After a while, they both started to hum and whisper the song, Blaine moving his head to sing against the skin of Kurt's neck, and Kurt turning his head so that his mouth was against Blaine's temple.

_**Michelle, ma belle**_

_**Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble (très bien ensemble)**_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_That's all I want to say_

_Until I find a way_

_I will say the only words I know you'll understand_

_**Michelle, ma belle**_

_**Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble (très bien ensemble)**_

_I need to, I need to, I need to_

_I need to make you see_

_Oh, what you mean to me_

_Until I do I'm hoping you will know what I mean_

_I love you_

But just as the lyrics were supposed to say "I want you", Blaine effectively ended it when he stopped singing altogether in order to kiss, lick and lightly bite the soft skin offered to him.

Instead of squealing – which would have certainly brought the whole thing to an abrupt halt – Kurt managed to take a sharp breath, bending his head a little more backwards, to give more access to Blaine, while his hands started to go further and further down Blaine's back until he could hook his fingers in the other boy's back pocket.

Reveling in the embrace, Blaine spend a fair amount of time on Kurt's neck : he couldn't help it, really, if this part of his boyfriend's body was the most delicious part he had yet to taste – yet being a very important word in Blaine's mind …

Soon enough, though, he brought his left hand to Kurt's cheek to bring his lips back to him.

This kiss was not a delicate, soft one ; they wasted no time to send their tongues in a feverish tango, and Kurt's hands kept on pushing him against his slimmer frame.

Suddenly, Blaine was the one stifling a very unattractive sound, as Kurt slipped one of his hands under his shirt, while the other went under the waistband of his trousers, the first hand drawing abstract symbols on the small of his back while the other was – shyly, truth be told – squeezing his but cheek through the cotton of his boxers.

Not to be undone, and simultaneously deepening the kiss, Blaine slid his hands on Kurt's chest, his long fingers carefully working to open the complex buttoning system of the grey shirt without ripping the seams apart, until said garment was completely open, displaying the pale and oh so masculine expand of skin Blaine would gladly live on – live in – call his home, given the opportunity.

He then proceeded to worship it properly, placing light, dry kisses on the path his hands had drawn just before, forcing Kurt's hands to leave their teasing positions to come to his neck and hair as he kept going down and down and down and …

"Blaine !"

The sharp cry escaped Kurt's lips as the shorter boy kissed and touched a particularly sensitive spot just above his navel.

By now, Kurt's aroused mind had already come to the conclusion that he was done, prepared and cooked like a Thanksgiving turkey, and who on Earth decided to turn his room into a furnace, let me ask that particular question ?

_Oh,__boy,__look__at__that,__a__new__Circle__of__Hell__ …_ was his only thought as Blaine chuckled against his ribcage, the rumble echoing in all his bones … and other body parts, it seemed, if he could trust his pants not to shrink on him because of the heat.

The small movement of the hip he made to adjust him was clearly observed by the very boy responsible for it in the first place. Blaine wasted no time in coming back to kissing his mouth, his jaw and his neck, bringing them once again flushed against each other, and he reciprocated the hip jerk.

Soon, the two boys were rubbing their covered crotches against each other in a slow, sensual rhythm that was completely new for them.

Oh, their time together during the summer had allowed them to experience with frottage – except now everything was different.

In the past, it had always happened like an accident, a most welcome one, but still too quick, bringing them to an abrupt end before they even had the time to really enjoy it.

Now, it was unhurried, deliberate, bringing a whole new meaning to it all, especially as Blaine kept on kissing every amount of skin accessible and as Kurt proceeded in giving him a scalp massage.

Rubbing his cheek against Blaine's curls, Kurt sighed contentedly, feeling the familiar hotness coiling in his stomach, announcing his fast approaching completion, but for once, he couldn't care less about letting Blaine see him losing control, or staining his pants, or simply about the whole act coming to an end : he just felt too damn good, and Blaine was evidently feeling the same, as he started to let long, throaty moans against his sweaty skin.

"Bl-Blaine …I … Oh Gaga … I …" Kurt moaned, burying his face in the soft, dampened curls.

"I know, love … M-me too … Oh God, Kurt I-" Blaine's voice was muffled by Kurt's skin, and the shorter boy was then silenced by Kurt taking over his mouth in a searing kiss as they came together, both moaning in each other's mouth.

"Fuck I love you" Blaine panted as they collapsed side by side on Kurt's bed, his hand looking for his lover's across the mattress.

Lightly chuckling, Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine : in his post-orgasm glow, the boy was even more stunning than usual, which was saying something.

His curls were sticking out in every direction, his well-defined cheekbones flushed in an attractive shade of red, his lips parted and red with the intensity of their last kiss, but most breathtaking of all, his eyes … God, his eyes were shining ambers burning with passion and love, filled with so much happiness Kurt almost cried.

"Je t'aime aussi (3)" he finally answered, once he got his brain working again, his fingers brushing against the heated skin of Blaine's cheek.

The soft words, the tenderness in every gesture, the whole new level of intimacy they had reached in that short afternoon in the Hudmel's house – all that was clearly a turning point in their relationship.

However, Blaine wiggling his hips with a pout of discomfort kind of ruined the mood – especially when Kurt started to giggle.

"Oh, come on Kurt, it's not funny !"

"Believe me it is !"

"Hmph !"

_God, his puppy, upset look is going to be the death of me !_

"How articulate of you, mon chéri (4). Now come on, let's find you a pair of clean pants you can use to go home".

As they both stood up, Blaine looked around, a sheepish look on his face. "I really should leave some of my cloth in here" he mumbled.

Kurt gave him a shameless wink. "Maybe you should."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Just for us

(2) My dear

(3) I love you too

(4) My darling

Songs used in this episode :

- Seven Nation Army (the version I'm referring to is this one : go to youtube and add /watch?v=C4XKNNl31Gc) – _sung__by__Mike,__**sung**__**with**__**Dave**__**and**__**Sam**_

- Hairspray, Come so Far (Got so Far To Go) – _sung__by__Mercedes,__**sung**__**by**__**Puck**__,__sung__by__Artie__,__**sung**__**by**__**the**__**three**__**together**_

- The Beatles, Michele – _sung__by__Blaine,__**sung**__**by**__**Kurt**_, _sung__by__the__two__of__them_

And here it is !

I rarely ask for reviews like a puppy Blaine, but I'd really love to have your feedback on the Klmut :)

See you soon (I'll be back before Glee, keep that in mind !)


	14. Chapter 14 : For once in my life

So … not many reviews on my first attempt … I hope I didn't lose you there !

Anyway, as I promised, the update is coming BEFORE the return of Glee ; consider it a Thanksgiving present, even though I don't celebrate Thanksgiving …

I decided to use a little of Wemma today, but don't fret, it's probably one of the very few you'll see in this story ; just trying to respect their on-screen presence but as I think that particular relationship is … complicated, I'm not lingering on it.

As usual, not mine, don't sue, yiddy yidda blah blah blah …

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 14 : For once in my life**_

The unspoken truth about how their relationship had evolved changed something in Kurt and Blaine's dynamic : the following day, while they were still careful not to be too obvious in the hallways, they didn't waste any opportunity thrown their way to touch each other – fingers entwining for a split second, hands remaining slightly longer than necessary in the small of the back when entering a room … Beyond the fact that they were both very physical being – at least with each other – those fugitive touches only served to anchor the past afternoon in their minds, engraving the idea that they were meant for each other, a perfect fit, their imperfections and insecurities actually complementing the other's.

On Friday, Kurt couldn't possibly get out of his Biology class any faster, and he practically ran to the Italian classroom, with barely a moment to compose himself before Blaine walked out, looking over his shoulder as he continued his conversation with his twin.

"… And how long do you – Oh, hello _caro __mio_ !" His attention quickly turned to the leaning figure of his boyfriend, and the frown on his face disappeared in favor of a dazzling smile.

"Hi there" Kurt answered, brushing an imaginary dust speckle off Blaine's shoulder, letting his fingers linger there for a moment before they started to walk toward the Glee room.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Bea had slithered out of the class, and before the two boys had woken up from their private world, she had already reached the door to the choir room, where Tina was, oddly enough, sitting by herself.

Their common love for Art and the shared energy they poured in the upcoming exhibition were not the only things that bound the two girls : their friendship had also been cemented over their open mind regarding pretty much everything – music, fashion … you name it, they shared the feeling that you shouldn't put limits on what you like, because it might seem strange or just unusual. The first days after they had met, Bea and Tina and swapped songs to fill in their Ipods, and as they worked better with some music in the background, had laughed at the shuffle mode, bringing together Tchaikovsky and Hard rock without as much as a blink.

"Where is Mike ?" Bea asked, as she had gotten used to see the couple attached at the hip.

"Oh, every other Friday, he has Advanced Chem – he really doesn't want to disappoint his parents, even if he still doesn't know what he wants to do next year. He keeps all his chances, you know ?" Tina answered, a soft smile on her lips as she talked about her boyfriend.

Bea nodded in understanding, while she silently instructed Hedwige to go and sit in a corner, putting down her bags on a chair nearby.

"What's in there ?" Tina asked in return, intrigued by the rustling noise coming from the big paper bag – the ruffle of cloth was very curious indeed : while Tina had got used to bringing extra clothes in case of Slushie attacks the past two years, she knew for a fact that the Andersons tactic had been useful. What was the new girl doing with a change of clothes for Glee ?

Bea gave her a mischievous smile, and shook the bag a little. "We need some sort of costumes for our song" she said, her voice shaking with a laugh.

"Costumes ?" The surprise in the Asian girl was unmistakable. So far, the singers had performed, yes, with some kinds of choreography, but still wearing their usual clothes. The more she thought about it, the more Tina was expecting the unexpected from the Dapper Twins.

"Well not so much as costumes as kicking our attire up a couple of notches, you see ?" Bea corrected herself, right hand fluttering before her face to illustrate her point.

Tina quietly nodded, and silently returned to the sketchbook on her lap, hidden from view until now by her folded hands. Bea's eyes widened at that sight, and she practically jumped to the chair next to the younger girl.

Now, a precision must be made : for some reasons, Tina had experienced, in the past few days, a form of creative block, and Bea had been the one suggesting the use of a notebook to filter the ideas as they came, instead of relying on memory and letting them escape.

This explains the excited reaction : not that had any of her brother's mentoring tendencies, but to see that her advice was followed, well … That felt nice !

Without any hesitation, Tina handed Bea the open notebook, and the older girl perused it, observing the sketches and notes covering the pages. It seemed that, given the opportunity to catch the Muse in passing, Tina's block was merely a mirage. After five or six pages, Bea started to see a pattern of ideas emerging, and she was pointing it out as a suggestion to follow up in Tina's "big" work when Kurt and Blaine, followed by most of the Club members, entered the room, Blaine giving his twin a pointed look. Nodding towards the door to the teacher's office as a signal that they should change in their 'costumes', Blaine frowned and growled in her ear as soon as she was close "Thought you could escape that conversation, Buggette ?"

As she handed him the bag containing the folded clothes, Bea gave him a strained smile. "Go ahead, I'll give the musicians our music sheet." She was aware that her brother would jump on any opportunity to bring back the topic of their previous discussion ; however, she had hoped that Kurt would have been enough to distract him for the rest of the day.

Unsurprisingly, Blaine gave her a long, searching look before shaking his head and grabbing the paper bag.

While Bea talked to the band, pointing out some details for their performance, Kurt sat in 'his' chair on the top riser, opening his bag to grab his folder, filled with college brochures, and started to browse them, discarding the ones that were too much of a stretch from his desires.

As he pondered the merits of sending his application to Ivy League colleges, a movement in the adjacent room caught his eye, and Kurt found himself staring at the undressing back of his boyfriend, his now unbuttoned navy shirt sliding of his shoulder. No matter how many times he saw it, Kurt knew he would always be hypnotized by the sheer beauty of it : the lightly tanned skin, border-line caramel, stretching over not-too-overwhelming muscles – Blaine didn't exactly work out : he swam, he even ran from time to time, but that was pretty much it –, the random freckles adorning his shoulder blades … In Kurt's opinion, Blaine's back should be exhibited in a museum … or something ! His mouth gaping open and his unblinking eyes caught Bea's attention on her way to the "changing room", and she didn't even fight to contain the chuckle that escaped her mouth as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

_Damn_ Kurt thought, his mouth twisting, _she__'__ll __never __let __me __out __of __this __one__ …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping the black dress over her head, Bea kept her mouth shut as she could feel her brother's eyes boring a hole in her back. It was only a matter of time anyway – Blaine had never mastered the art of the silent treatment.

"Bea …"

With a sigh, the young girl turned her head toward him, gesturing with her chin toward the dress. "Zip me up ?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine came closer to help her with her dress, as he was almost ready, but once he was done with the zip, the teenage boy remained where he was, his hands clasping her shoulders. "_Tiy __moy __varobiyshik_ (*)" he whispered, using the nickname their grandfather always used for his sister, and bringing a sad smile to her lips, "you really need to tell the parents about it – you can't keep that to yourself !"

Shaking her head and his hands away from her, she resolutely kept her eyes on her hands as she walked over her bag. "I take my pills, I check my blood and my temperature every two days, I had a very few crisis …"

"Oh cut the crap !" Even with her, Blaine rarely cursed, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "It's me, Bea, ME !" he exclaimed, returning his hands on her shoulders to force her to look at him. "The mere facts that you Are having those crisis should alert you !"he continued, lowering his voice to keep the conversation between them. "How many did you have since you came back ?"

Not even giving her time to answer, he went on. "And would I know about the one you had on Wednesday if I hadn't find the empty bottle in the trash can ? You really think the three of us are blind, Bea ?" he finally asked, tears rolling down his face as he let her got, focusing on the knot of his tie but unable to control the trembling of his hands, furious and worried as he was. Sighing, Bea batted his hands away and proceeded in tying it for him, her own eyes shining with tears. "I didn't … I don't want you to be worried, none of you, that's all" she said softly. "Until you interrupted me, I was going to say that I send an e-mail to Aurelie, telling her everything that happened ; I should get an answer tonight or tomorrow, with the required medication list and the changes I should – would – will do in my diet and in my schedule." Using the tie to pull him toward her, she hugged him fiercely, and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm not suicidal Blainey, I swear. Trust me ?" she asked, focusing her gaze on his.

Worrying his bottom lip for a couple of seconds, Blaine finally let out a sigh. "Of course I trust you … But no more lies, hiding the truth or finding your way around the truth, got it ?" he answered, voice growing firmer as he spoke, his hands around her face to keep their gaze locked.

"Got it" she replied, a soft smile now coming up on her face, her hand wiping the tear tracks off his cheeks while he did the same for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are the Andersons ?" Will said when he entered the room, edgy as he was to witness the awaited duet, only to have all his students pointing to the closed door of his choir director office.

"Just polishing our entrance, Mr. Shue !" Blaine said through the door, when Bea shouted – obviously for the benefit of the awaiting band – "Hit it !"

With the opening notes, Blaine and Bea opened the door and walked in ; Kurt thought that maybe he was too young for a heart attack, but that he would gladly take it ; meanwhile, Puck felt like his eyes were going to explode : the pair was looking like something out of a glamorous movie from the 1930s. Kurt couldn't even be mad at Blaine for bringing back the gel, as it seemed he had learned not to use too much product, and the result was, well, stunning, to be honest, and they were both dressed to kill.

_For once in my life_

_I've got someone who needs me_

_Someone I've needed so long_

Blaine was wearing a simple grey suit, tailored as if it had been sewn on him, with a crisp white shirt – one that Kurt had spotted in his closet many times, wondering how it would fit his love, and a darker grey tie loosely around his neck – the general impression was "Clark Gable between two takes".

**For once unafraid**

**I can go where life leads me**

**And somehow I know I'll be strong**

As for Bea, she had taken her glasses off and was wearing a black and grey, sleeveless dress showcasing her figure like a Tiffany box can enhance the jewel inside – knowing the girl's habit of working herself on some of her clothes, she probably had her hand in it, somehow : a sweetheart neckline – nothing too plunging, just … enough –, the dress tightening at the waist before flowing down to her knees, very much in the 1930s fashion. Her curly hair was seemingly flowing around her face, a silver hairpin holding the one lock that usually came in front of her eyes.

High heels shoes completed the look, a fine cord of leather encircling her ankles as she moved along her brother – well, _glided_ was perhaps more accurate, but the word sounds a bit cliché, doesn't it ? Following the beat of the song, they walked – danced in front of the class, before separating so both of them were standing, framing the group and gently swaying to the music. As he took the first lines, Blaine's voice was smooth yet completely conveying the feelings behind the lyrics ; Bea's part, in contrast, showed that the song had different readings for the both of them.

_**For once I can touch**_

_**What my heart used to dream of**_

_**Long before I knew**_

_**Someone more like you**_

At this line, both gave the room a sly look, but Kurt definitely felt the hazel gaze lingering on him a little longer, while Puck couldn't be sure …

_**Could make my dream come true**_

**For once in my life**

**I won't let sorrow hurt me**

**Not like it's hurt me before**

_For once I have someone_

_I know won't desert me_

_I'm not alone anymore_

_**For once I can say**_

_**This is mine, you can't take it**_

_**As long as I know I've got love**_

_**I know I can make it**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**I've got someone who needs me**_

For the chorus, Blaine took the lead, before pulling his sister in a dance, perfectly in synch with the musical interlude, both of them whistling with the smiling band.

(Interlude)

**For once I can say**

**This is mine, you can't take it**

Letting go of his hand, Bea faced the class for the encore, her raspy voice carrying more emotions than Blaine's smooth voice.

_As long as I know I've got love_

_I know I can make it_

_**For once in my life**_

_**I've got someone who needs me **_

As their voices blended together for the last lines, it sounded like the same singer had recorded his voice in two different ranges, the siblings harmonizing in a deep, emotional finale. The whole club rose to their feet to give them an ovation as they bowed, identical grins on their barely flushed faces, basking in the approval their teacher and the band were giving them along with their friends.

The applause subsiding, Will looked at the twins, waiting for their explanation for the song's choice.

"Well, clearly, _I_ chose that song because it can explain why I transferred" Blaine started, glancing at Kurt.

"As for me, I chose that song because I feel like this particular piece illustrates the … year I just had, and how I want to go further" Bea added, a common look of understanding passing on the faces of their classmates – the past sleepover had also been an opportunity for Bea to explain why she had a dog by her side at all times, why she took many pills and drank different "stuff", why she didn't have to take the P.E. class, why she brought her lunch with her … Bea still had to get over Brittany's offer of "sweet lady kisses on her tummy to make it all better" !

Sighing, Blaine felt like he had to develop his explanation. "Well, I also chose this song because I think it – it speaks – um, no, it can be seen as talking about …"

"Moonpie, you're rambling" Bea whispered in his ear, elbowing his side as discretely as possible.

"Um, right –" Blaine blushed and tried to straighten up, "I like to think that the whole meaning of this song – getting to do what you really want to do at last – can be use to translate my … our plans for next year" he amended, holding his hand to his sister. As she nodded, his smile expanded and he closed his hand around her fingers. Squeezing his hand, she took her turn in explaining the situation.

"The truth is, our parents had kind of decided what could be suitable careers for the both of us."

"But after last year's … events, things have changed."

"We sat with our parents and spoke our minds –"

"- And the four of us have shared our hopes and dreams –"

"- And the four of us have come to realize that _we_ should be the ones deciding how to shape our future" Bea finished, sharing a smile with her brother.

Standing up, Will clapped them both on the shoulder. "That's good to know, guys, and really, _really_ good job on that number. Don't forget, if you need any help : college choice, applications, recommendation letters – you know you can come to me or to Ms. Pilsbury" he added for the benefits of the whole class, a light blush creeping up on his face as he mentioned the red-haired guidance counselor, much to the delight of Santana and Mercedes, the two girls snickering at him.

"Anyway", he exclaimed, maybe a tad too forceful, "we're coming to an end !"

Right on cue, Rachel and Kurt stood up, the later stretching his neck as he tried to catch Blaine back in the "changing room", but the twins were quickly back, Blaine out of his jacket and tie, his shirt unbuttoned just enough to give Kurt a good view on the remaining traces of his lip work. Bea followed him, her military jacket on her shoulders, and her high heels replaced by her silver Doc Martens. Puck leaned over to whisper in Bea's ear. "I gotta admit, Princess, I really enjoy the view in that outfit." Sitting next to her, Blaine frowned in discomfort, but Bea turned on her seat, a smirk on her face as she pulled her glasses out of her chest pocket.

"You can admit it, _Noah_ ; you can even look all you want, I'm feeling in a generous mood, since it's all you'll ever do. But call me Princess again – apart from Princess BadAss, but that's a given – and you will miss the only lover that's bound to stick around" she whispered quickly, finally nodding toward his right hand before turning her attention back to the last performers. Puck visibly gulped at that tirade, and wisely remained quiet as he sat back in his chair.

During the little exchange, the pair had started to explain why they had chosen that particular song.

"… obvious, much like Santana and Brittany actually –" Rachel was saying, smiling an overly-sweet smile at the two girls, before Kurt interrupted her to add his own speech.

" – Yes, the sentiment is the same in our song ; we just went for the Disney version of that theme because, let's face it, a musical is still a musical, even when it involves amphibians" he quipped, eliciting a laugh from the class, while Rachel nodded for the band to start.

Though they all knew that the diva duet had chosen that song, it didn't help the students in keeping their laugh at the acting skills at play.

_I don't have time for laughing_

**That's just gonna have to wait a while**

_Ain't got time for messing around_

**And it's not my style**

Even in the beginning of the song, the two singers were really into their performance, the lyrics thrown back and forth between them, every once in a while interacting with their audience – a wink, a nod, a squeeze of the shoulder …

_This old town can slow you down_

_People taking the easy way_

**But I know exactly where I'm going**

**And getting closer and closer, every day**

Now that they were paying attention, Finn and Blaine realized that their significant others were pretty much cut from the same fabric, so to speak, both with dreams and talents too big for small towns like Lima. The two young men shared a knowing look, before returning their attention to the singers.

_**And I'm almost there, I'm almost there**_

_**People down here think I'm crazy, **_

_**But I don't care**_

_**Trials and tribulations **_

_**I've had my share**_

_**There ain't nothing gonna stop me now **_

_**Cause I'm almost there**_

There really was something to be said about Rachel and Kurt singing together : the way their voices complimented each other without ever drowning or overwhelming the other … They might be the only ones able to sing with the other without completely draining all the spotlight. It seemed that the two Broadway wannabes had overcome the tensions between them ; Kurt couldn't help but be thankful for Bea's part in this particular development. Truth be told, the first encounter between the two girls had been anything but ideal, borderline … "rocky", to say the least, but the protectiveness and mother like qualities Rachel had displayed toward the sick yet very strong girl had opened Kurt's eyes on her redeeming sides, and helped him in keeping his cool each time her bitchiness came lurking (and God knows that those were frequent !), giving him thoughts on possible way of silencing her.

_I remember Daddy told me _

_"Fairytales can come true_

**You gotta make 'em happen, **

**It all depends on you"**

_ So I work real hard each and every day_

** Now things for sure are going my way**

_**Just doing what I do**_

_**Look out, boys, I'm coming through**_

Like they had mentioned in introduction, the song really translated their wishes and plans for the year to come and further on in the future.

The last line was played well by the two singers, mock-fighting over the "coming through", sending their audience into peals of laughter ; even the musicians were widely smiling.

_**And I'm almost there, I'm almost there**_

_**People gonna come here from everywhere**_

_**And I'm almost there, I'm almost there**_

_There's been trials and tribulations_

_You know I've had my share_

At this line, Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look filled with a myriad of emotions, and Blaine quickly rubbed his hand under his eyes to keep the tears from rolling down his face, and Bea's hand was suddenly squeezing his knee in support.

**But I've climbed the mountain, **

**I've crossed the river**

_**And I'm almost there, I'm almost there**_

_**I'm almost there!**_

The last lines were sung in unison, as it escalated to the finale, where they – seemingly – effortlessly kept the last note going and going … The look on their faces as their friends, band and teacher rose to their feet to give them an ovation was, truth be told, priceless and well-deserving of a frame : 40% pride, 40% joy and 20% shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the bell rang, Will tried to keep his students' attention just a little bit longer.

"Before you leave and enjoy your week-end …" A collective groan. Nothing he didn't expect …

"On Monday, we're really going to buckle up for the Assembly. It's in a couple of weeks, and while I know we have narrowed it down to three songs, but I want it to be perfect ; not 8s or 9s : I expect 10s from all of you. Figgins is really adamant about it all, and so am I. Clear ?" This time, his words were rewarded with a collective nods and an assembly of determined faces ; his choir really knew how to work in unison !

"So practice as much as you can, and we're working in teams for the next two weeks !"

All the students finally left the classroom with a chorus of "Will dos" and "No problem Mr. Shues".

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Will remained at the piano to organize his papers, his notes and his thoughts. Truth be told, he couldn't be prouder of his kids : not only had they understood all the levels of meaning tied to his assignment, but they had also brought their A-game to each and every performance. They really seemed to be focused on achieving … something, this finale year, together, and on avoiding dramas, for which he was eternally grateful. Oh, Will wasn't naïve : he knew that his students never planned the disturbance that had shaken the New Directions lives in the past two years, and that sooner or later, Drama was bound to rear its ugly head again. For the time being, he simply enjoyed the pleasure of having sixteen – sixteen ! – teenagers, sixteen talented kids ready to give their bests in order to win, just as long as he coached them right.

Lost in his thoughts, Will missed the clicking sound of a pair of high heels on the floor, coming closer ; consequently, he was quite startled when a slender hand came to rest on his forearm.

"Emma ! I didn't hear you coming in !" he exclaimed, letting his eyes roam over the slim silhouette. Clad in an emerald green dress that only enhanced her tiny waist and the porcelain quality of her skin, the guidance counselor was, in the Spanish teacher's eyes, more beautiful with each passing day. The fact that she voluntarily touched him, now that her O.C.D. treatment was taking effect, was an added bonus to a situation he found more and more comfortable. Over the summer, the two friends had grew closer, back to their flirting selves, and Will had helped Emma in letting go of some habits, with the aid of her psychotherapist and a medication balance. On Independence Day, they had shared a kiss that rivaled the fireworks on display, better than any kiss they had had in the past : it felt like Emma was letting herself lose her inhibitions in the sheer sensations just like he was, bringing a whole new level of passion to the act. However, they had yet to cross the barrier – frontiers would actually be more accurate – of the very physical act, one that Will kept to himself, to the privacy of his mind – his bed – his shower …

Blushing as she watched his eyes darken, Emma tried to overcome the shyness that threatened to block her, and she cleared her throat. "You're always so focused, Will" she started with a teasing tone. "And it sounds like you're not the only one : I heard those last two songs from my office. You have serious talents this year, don't waste it !" she added, her face turning serious as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Count on me, Ems" Will answered, placing a light kiss on her lips. "I didn't forget what you told me last year just before Sectionals ; all my stars deserve to shine." If anything, William Shuester was determined to stay true to his words and allow all his Senior students their time in the spotlight.

"On another subject – and I'm not complaining – but what are you doing here ?" he asked in return, tightening his grip around her waist and nuzzling her neck, bringing a new, darker shade of pink to her cheeks.

"Oh ! I … I wanted to bring an idea up for discussion" she replied, a bit flustered at first, but quickly collecting herself, a new sparkle in her honey hazel eyes.

Cocking an eyebrow, Will waited for her to go on, his thumbs drawing circles on the small of her back.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you would be interested – or that perhaps you'd want – you would like …" Lost in her rambling, Emma was obviously slipping into a panic attack.

Recognizing the signs, Will reluctantly detached himself from her and grasped her wrists.

"Emma. Listen to me, breath and calm yourself" he said soothingly, looking at her straight in the eyes, brown boring into honey.

Taking a calming breath, she smiled at him in gratitude.

"Okay honey, now, can you finish your sentence ?" he asked gently.

"William …"

"Yes dear ?"

"Do you think we should live together ?"

Will was momentarily stunned silent, but he quickly came back to his senses, an unbelieving smile coming up.

"Yes ! Ems, that's the best idea you had since you threw half of my vests !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(*) My little sparrow, in Russian - It's phonetic, I'm really sorry if I messed it up !

For once in my life – _sung__by__Blaine_, **sung****by****Bea**, _**sung**__**by**__**the**__**pair**_

Almost there (The Princess and the Frog) – _sung__by__Kurt_, **sung****by****Rachel**, _**sung**__**by**__**the**__**pair**_

There, you have it, the last installment of "Back where we belong" … for now !

I hope I stayed true to Will and Emma … I just never felt comfortable with them moving together without facing their physical issues … Sorry RIB !

Next episode : the Assembly, meaning 3 SONGS ! Well … maybe 4 … But at least 3, that's a guarantee ;)

And some development on Klaine and Puckea's front …

See you later my sweeties, and let's wait for Tuesday !


	15. Chapter 15 : Invitationals

A/N : I know it's been a loooong time since my last chapter, but my life has been pretty hectic …

Anyway, here is the Assembly episode, I hope you'll like it !

I'm starting to wonder if I should continue with this story …

But here is the new installment !

I wonder if some of you guessed the songs I would use …

Disclaimer : really ? You think I own Glee, Klaine or any of the songs I use in this story ? REALLY ?

Well, you're wrong, I don't *sob*

On with the show !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 15 : Invitational**_

The following couple of weeks were a blur of rehearsals and classes – Tina and Bea even put their paintings on hold in favor of practicing their songs with the other Glee clubbers.

In the meantime, Puck was browsing through his pick-up lines, trying to find the one that would make his B.A.P. – Bad Ass Princess – crack even just a little, just enough to get her.

Somehow, she appeared to be completely Puck-proofed, throwing him his admittedly lame pick-ups back in his face.

The most infuriating thing ? The smug smiles on her brother's face every single time the Hobbit was in hearing distance of their "discussions".

One of them had taken place just two days before their big Multicultural shidding.

Smoldering looks in place, Puck had leaned against the lockers next to hers, wearing his tightest black shirt and perfectly aware of how it hide nothing of his muscles and of his nipple ring.

"Heeeey princess …"

Closing her own locker, Bea had looked at him with a bored look in her eyes, her glasses perched on her head – Puck almost (_almost_) lost his focus on the situation at her attire : black pants, black, smug buttoned shirt and bright purple suspenders.

Quickly recovering from the multiple ideas blossoming under his Mohawk (a few of them involved positions requiring said suspenders), Puck smiled his most charming smirk – you know the one, the one that allowed him to score with a success rate of 86.9 % - and, dropping his voice to a would-be sexy level …

" … You do know it's pointless to resist. You and me ? Definitely going to happen" he added, letting his eyes roaming all over her body.

Unfortunately, no swooning from his expected target.

"It might be pointless, _Puckerman_" – how could someone inject so much contempt in his last name, he didn't know – ", but it will be a fun fight" she said, putting her glasses back on her nose.

"Now, don't be like that babe, you're just denying yourself a time of pure entertainment" she started, struggling to keep the hurt out of his voice – along with the pleading edge it was starting to take, but she didn't let him finish.

"No, _you_ don't be like that. I have plenty of entertainment, thank you very much, even though I'm sure we're not … entertained by the same things. Do the both of us a favor, Noah, and find yourself someone else to have fun with, I'm not here to relieve you of some … tension, or boredom" she said softly, her eyes slowly darkening with each carefully articulated word. "Plus, a reminder, since you don't seem to print that piece of information : I'm not a "babe", yours or whoever. Capisce ?" she finished, the smile on her lips not reaching her eyes.

Puck had no other choice, really, but stand numbly still where he stood, while she walked away ; that is, until he heard a light, malevolent chuckle coming behind him. Looking over, his stunned face turned into a snarl when he saw Hummel's boytoy looking at him with a smirk.

"It didn't go quite as you expected, I presume ?" Blaine asked nonchalantly, unable – and honestly unwilling – to keep his mouth shut.

The taller boy quickly got his composure back, and he looked at the departing figure with lustful eyes – just enough to get her brother in the right set of mind.

"She is definitely an handful, your twin … Can't wait to make that literal, if you can catch my drift" he drawled, looking down at the other boy.

And damn, he should have known better and assess his opponent's assets before taunting him, he knew he should have, but he just had enough of the Andersons seemingly making fun of him. Nevertheless, he didn't expect to be suddenly slammed into the lockers, with Blaine whispering angrily right in his face, firsts gripping his shirt.

"Now listen to me, Puckerman" – some parts of his brain considered that they eerily sounded similar in their contempt – "I've got nothing against you personally, but so God help me, if you once again talk about my sister like she's some cheap whore, in my presence …" Blaine snarled, leaving the sentence unfinished.

_Boy, the hobbit really hide his strength_ Puck mused, as he could never have expected such a display of power from such a small guy … Then again, if his relationship with Lauren – and the necessary discovery of wrestling – should have taught him anything, it was that strength isn't necessarily in the build.

Raising his hands in surrender, Puck kept his smirk firmly on.

"Wow, Anderson, calm down, I was just teasing!" he drawled , looking at the angry frown on the usually calm face.

_Wow, okay, now this is weird, his eyes are switching too …_

Releasing his grip on the jock, Blaine managed to force him to take a step back, bumping his head on the locker.

"This was _just_ a first warning, Noah" he said with a growl. "And there won't be a second one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Further away in the hallway, unaware of her brother's encounter with her suitor, Bea was busy debating with herself.

Most infuriating thing ? The voice in her head, the one taking Noah's defense, was strangely similar to her Nana's, complete with the heavy accent from her little town near Moscow.

_- Vhy do you turrrn that boy down so viciously ?_

_- Because he's no good news, that's "vhy"_

_- He seems quite vond ov you though …_

_- That's because he just wants to get into my pants, come on_

_- Are you so sure ov that ? The other day, in the arrrt room, he seemed quite honest …_

_- Eurgh, don't remind me_

_- …_

" Fine, fine, FINE ! He is good looking, I'm short sighted, not blind, I know he's smart when he applies himself, he's funny, and he does seem to like me …"

"Who likes you ?" Santana's deep voice startled her, and Bea twirled around to come face to face with the Latina.

Oops, never a good idea to think out loud …

"Erm … If I say 'nobody', you're going to say 'Bullshit', right ?" she asked, trying to keep a light tone.

Santana remained silent, a knowing smile growing on her face.

"Come on, Maleficent, we need to talk about one Noah Puckerman."

Mumbling about the odd choice of nickname – she really wasn't a big fan of that particular villain, even if she could see that the color pattern was accurate – Bea hung her head in discomfort and followed Santana in an empty classroom.

Looking down at the smaller girl, Santana once again felt that weird feeling she had had in her stomach when the two of them had helped Karofsky … surely she wasn't going soft, did she ?

"Here's what you need to know about the capillary challenged stud" she started, taking a sit across Bea's chosen chair, dismissing with a disgusted face the slopping dog that came far too close for her discomfort.

"He may act tough and shit, but deep down, he's a romantic. He fed you cheap lines, didn't he ?" she asked, a raised eyebrow stating that she already knew the answer.

Bea sighed, and sat straighter in her chair. "If only it was just that … He keeps on going on and on about how the two of us hooking up is inevitable, and how much happier I would be if I'd just let him be in charge …" she managed to say seriously, her voice turning into a whine on her last words.

She knew that the situation with Noah was awkward, and that she could be perceived as sending mixed signals, but the boy's confusing personality was reason enough to be … well, confused, or was she completely nuts ?

"How do you feel about him ?"

Well, that was an unexpected question, and Bea could only stare at Santana with wide eyes. The Latina rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"Are you attracted to him ? Do you dream about what he could do to you with his capable hands ? Do you want to be held in his strong arms ?" she asked, privately wondering why she kept subjecting herself to such blabbering idiots.

In her chair, Bea was desperately trying to fight the burning blush creeping on her cheeks and neck at the images summoned by Santana's questions. Sure, she considered herself to be an independent woman, but while she didn't _need_ Puck's arms around her to feel worthy or safe, she just might _want_ it to feel … well, to feel _good_ for a little while.

Raising her head, hazel green meeting dark brown eyes, and Bea knew she just had to face the music. Her "I do" came out barely over a whisper, but she felt like it had been broadcasted all over the school. As far as she was concerned, it seemed that her quiet acceptance of her attractions – and, possible feelings – for the resident Casanova made all the difference in the world, a new quiet strength settling in her eyes.

"What should I do now ?" she asked in the same quiet, low voice, almost musing out loud, until Santana's hand on her own clasped ones reminded her of her presence.

"For one, stop being so bitchy – I know, I know, I'm Black, you're Kettle" she laughed when Bea's eyebrows reached her hairline at her comment. "You have to get him to understand that underneath it all, he does have a chance at dating you. I'm not saying that you should start to act like a lobotomized bimbo whenever he says something – I'm pretty sure parts of him are attracted to you because you he has to work for it – but you have to be honest with your feelings and then you'll be honest with him, and there you have it" Santana concluded, cocking her head to the side to look at her "apprentice" of sorts.

Nodding along, Bea bowed her head with joined hands, a crooked smile on her face.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with me, Master" she said, a gentle laughter barely concealed in her voice.

Returning the salute, Santana joined her in her laughter before standing up. As they both walked toward the cafeteria, they smoothly switched the subject to a "safer" one, talking about their preparations for the Assembly scheduled the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two weeks had been hard on the group as a whole, each move, each dance repeated relentlessly until they got it perfectly, each song practiced again and again, so much in fact they started to sing it without even thinking about it between each class, under their breath.

Rachel had even stated that she had started to dream about her song, and that by now they were ready, "damn it !"

More than anything, the fact that the short diva had cursed for the first time in three years had been the final argument for cancelling another "just in case" rehearsal the afternoon before the event.

Long story short, on the morning of the assembly, all of them were more impatient for it to be finally over than for the event itself.

They still managed to put smiles on their faces during Will's pep talk, of course : they still wanted to perform and getting some kind of recognition for their hard work – they were just getting sick of these three specific songs. In the past, even when approaching a competition, they could sing other songs than the chosen and approved set list. This time, Shuester had forbidden any "recreational" song, and it was borderline boring.

After Figgins' speech about how they needed to be open-minded – Kurt gagged a little at the sheer hypocrisy –, they got ready to start.

They had decided to get the ball rolling with a ballad, and to finish with a fast song, and the approved set list fitted that pattern only if they used their knowledge in a French – Spanish – Italian order.

Therefore, Kurt, Rachel and Dave stepped in the spotlight, while the rest of the group stayed behind them in a "real" choir formation.

During the rehearsals, the trio had realized that no matter how much time he spent on working on the lyrics and / or on his accent, Dave just couldn't get the song properly or at the his partners' level. Rachel had suggested that he should sing the parts in English, but the most surprising addition to their little family was also almost the shyest, and Dave had had a hard time convincing them to split the French parts between them, and to help him with the English ones as well, with the group as back-ups.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_

_Voila le portrait sans retouche _

_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

As he sung his allotted part, it was obvious for everyone in the audience that Kurt really found some kind of peace in the French language, some form of equilibrium in the chaos that was his life at McKinley.

However, he internally fought with the need to throw a look at his boyfriend when he sung about the "man to whom I belong".

The French teacher was beaming with pride as she listened to him, almost no trace of accent disturbing the rendition, but those closest to him knew she had very little to do with it – just as he was naturally gifted for music and fashion, Kurt Hummel was talented in his elective foreign language practice.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

All things considered, Dave had been right to insist on including other singers in "his" parts : the notes required delicate harmonies, and his voice blended beautifully with Tina's and Quinn's in conveying the proper emotions.

Singing on the stage, in front of the entire school, Dave had a new insight on how his former victims had been able to stand up to him for the last couple of years : performing had became a way to get rid of all the negative feelings in his system towards his parents, towards the guys he had thought were his friends, towards every little thing that went wrong, he could see that now, and the praises he received from his new family or from their director were a definite boost to his moral.

_C'est lui pour moi. _

_Moi pour lui_

_Dans la vie,_

_Il me l'a dit, _

_L'a juré pour la vie._

_Et dès que je l'aperçois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon coeur qui bat_

In true diva fashion, Rachel was belting the notes, trying with all her might to cover Kurt's clear voice, but not to avail. Instead of eclipsing him, her own voice only showcased the uniqueness of the countertenor.

At some point in the performance, the smile the two friends exchanges showed that far from fighting for the spotlight, they had in fact arranged the music and their own theatrics to use the song as a way to exhibit their talent.

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Every day words_

_Seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

As the song came to its end, Santana, Puck, Mike and Brit took a step forward, singing the final words along with the trio.

Just as smoothly, the music started to change, morphing to announce the second part, and Kurt, Dave and Rachel progressively stepped back, blending in the relative darkness and leaving the front stage to their friends.

_Lloraras_

_Lloraras cuando se vaya el sol_

_Y yo con el dejando tu vida sola_

_Te diran_

_Te diran las flores del jardin_

_Cuando te ame y cuando soñe tu luz_

Clearly favoring the one who really mastered the language in their little group, Santana and Puck had switched the male and female "roles", but it suited their voices beautifully, Mike and Brittany respectively joining Santana and Puck, maintaining some kind of balance in the vocals.

_So give me back this heart of mine_

_'cause you didn't feel the love that I would give to you_

_Every day and night_

_Devuelvelo_

_Devuelvelo no es tuyo no_

_Ya se acabo el tiempo que tu brillabas_

_So give me back this heart of mine_

_'cause you didn't feel the love that I would give to you_

_Day and night_

_Ohhhh, Ohhh_

_Hoy me voy _

_Pero no_

_No se va la herida grande que me queda_

As the chorus began, the two couples started dancing a quick paced sort of tango, earning a vigorous cheer from the crowd. The four of them never missed a tempo, and their voices showed no sign of exhaustion during the exercise itself.

Backstage, Will could barely contain his excitement at the level his students were bringing the performance.

_Yes I loved you, it's my fault for_

_All the kisses we had by the sea_

_Corazon _

_Me sobro _

_Y coraje me falto para dejarte_

_I am scared baby, I won't forget you_

_And that's why I need to let you go, so_

_Hoy me voy, hoy me voy_

Just as suddenly as the main performers had started to dance, the greater part of the club joined them during the musical interlude, all performing the choreography – in a stroke of what could only be considered pure genius, Will had managed to put Finn behind an additional set of drums for this number, an idea that had brought relieved faces in the group, and Artie had argues that even if they were even numbered, he would have preferred to stay this one out to prepare for his own upcoming routine.

Even Figgins and Sue had to admit that the seven pairs dancing on the stage were a sight to behold ; before the grand finale, all could see that it was the best performance the resident Glee club had ever done.

_Ohhhh, Ohhh_

Most of the group returned to their previous position on the back of the stage, all except for Blaine, Bea and Artie who remained with Puck and Santana, getting ready for their own song.

_Hoy me voy _

_Pero no_

_No se va la herida grande que me queda_

Now that she was practically in the front stage, Bea could swear, with 100% certainty, that she didn't want to engage in this particular path : just stepping close, not even singing, she could feel her heart rate accelerate and her cheeks burning under the make-up.

_Yes I loved you, it's my fault for_

_All the kisses we had by the sea_

_Corazon _

_Me sobro _

_Y coraje me falto para dejarte_

_I am scared baby, I won't forget you_

_And that's why I need to let you go, so_

_Hoy me voy, hoy me voy, hoy me voy_

_Aqui me despido_

_Hoy me voy, hoy me voy, _

_Hoy me voy_

Nope, she really wasn't meant to be a performer : she almost ran from the stage as the music switched once again to accommodate their own, but out of the blue, just before he stepped back in the shadows, Puck – of all people ! – squeezed her hand in passing with a soft smile, silently encouraging her.

Just as discretely, she mouthed a "thank you", and took her position behind her mike.

_Meglio stasera_

_Baby _

_Go go go_

_Or as we natives say_

_"Fa subito!"_

The three of them were a perfect match, in Will's humble opinion : the twins really could perform together, given the proper arrangement, and Artie's soft baritone, used as a tierce, provided an energetic balance to it.

One thing was certain : as much as he liked to be the center of attention, Blaine had learned his lesson with the Warblers, and had found the perfect balance between being a great performer on his own and blending in a three-parts harmony.

_If you're ever gonna kiss me_

_It had better be tonight_

_While the mandolins are playing_

_And stars are bright_

Taking his solo, Blaine sounded as confident as ever, playfully keeping the Italian accent for the English lyrics, winking at the audience and gesturing theatrically before returning to his partners.

_If you've anything to tell me_

_It had better be tonight_

_Or somebody else may tell me_

_And whisper the words just right_

For his own part, Artie left the theatrics to his acolytes, both acting as if they were whispering sweet nothings in his ears while he sent smoldering looks to the captivated audience, the whole scene earning them cheers and catcalls.

_Meglio stasera_

_Baby _

_Go go go_

_Or as we natives say_

_"Fa subito!"_

_If you're ever gonna hold me_

_It had better be tonight_

_Or somebody else may hold me_

_They might make me feel just right_

However, as Bea took the center of the stage with her own part, the most sensual part of the song, the catcalls became even more enthusiastic, and for a brief moment, Will feared they had another riot on their hands. Not listening to it, and focusing on her voice, the young girl closed her eyes for a moment while her hands travelled down her bust to wrap around her waist in time with the lyrics.

Turning to her brother during the short musical break they had to fill, Bea tried to give him a reassuring smile, but even he could see the beginning of a panic attack .

Without a word, and making it look natural, Blaine came to her side while Artie rolled off-center, giving them some room.

For everybody else, it looked like the pair was embracing, which fitted the song and the mood ; for them, it meant comfort more than anything, and the look on Bea's face as Blaine released her was worth it.

_For this poor Americano_

_Who knows little of your speech_

_Be a nice Italiana_

_And start to teach_

Falling into place with the choreography they had practiced obstinately in the past weeks, the three teens really gave it all of their energy, bringing the whole performance to its end.

_Show me how in old Milano_

_Lovers hold each other tight_

_But I want you sweet paesano_

_It had better be tonight_

_Meglio stasera_

_Baby _

_Go go go_

_Or as we natives say_

_"Fa subito!"_

Just as the music ended, the whole gymnasium remained silent for a couple of seconds – enough to send a shiver through the group's collective heart – before the audience erupted in loud applause and cheers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing to the choir room, the New Directions had never been so happy after a performance in their school – fine, it was the first time they didn't have to face a riot of some sorts, but still !

The boys were clapping each other's back, the girls were hugging everybody, and even Hedwige, finally reunited with her owners, looked and sounded happy as she joined them in their celebratory chants.

The ten main performers were particularly celebrated by those who had remained in the shadows and their teacher : after all, two of them had vehemently fought against their presence on stage, but they had, after all was said and done, managed to power through it.

Sizing her opportunity to deliver her sort of confession – apology (_apolossion ? confelogy ?_), Bea approached Puck, who was deep in a conversation with his stage partner ; in a rare moment of generosity, Santana left the pair when she saw Bea approaching, giving the shorter girl a wink as she went.

"You did a really good job, Noah" she started gently as she freed her curls from the tight do all the girls had kept their hair in during the performance.

"Yeah, it was pretty smokin', can't lie about it" he answered, talking in the same gentle tone with just a dash of smugness in his voice, unbuttoning a couple of buttons of his crisp shirt. "You weren't too shabby yourself, Princ- Bea" the taller boy added, a soft smile replacing his smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

Bea stood there for a while, half her brain trying to focus on the situation at hand but finding it extremely complicated with parts of the muscular boy's chest coming into view, the other part still trying to find the right words, the right way to convey her feelings. Over all, embarrassment was winning the fight the different emotions were having in her brain, and it showed gloriously on her face. Somehow, Puck knew he could easily put an end to the awkwardness Bea was feeling with a couple of well-chosen words.

However, he couldn't lie to himself : the way she had turned him down had stung, and he was only human in his decision to let her stew a little bit in front of him.

"Did you have something else to say or can I …" he asked, keeping his voice gentle and playful but undoubtedly teasing.

She finally looked up at him, gently worrying her lower lip before starting again. "Yeah, I feel like I owe you an apology. Can we … can we sit down ?" she said, gesturing towards the chairs scattered in the room.

Shrugging as if he wasn't delighted at the prospect of getting _something_, finally, Puck sat down and presented her a chair, pulling it by his side once she was sitting.

"First of all, I'm sorry for my behavior the past weeks, I might have come across a bit …"

"Bitchy ?" Puck supplied, feeling like he needed to let her know that she had hurt him, in some capacity – not enough to discourage him, of course, but still, he was hurt.

A light blush crept on her cheekbones, and she stuttered a little bit. "B-bitchy, right" she said softly, not used to that particular word, even less applied to her. "I can assure you that you won't have to face such mood swings again."

Unsure of how to continue with a valid explanation, Bea looked at her hands for a couple of seconds.

Sighing, Puck gently bumped her shoulder with his own. "Hey, don't sweat it Princess, we both know that it's never comfortable to admit you've been stupid – which you were – but consider your apology accepted" he added with a wink. "but if you really feel bad about my wounded feelings, I'm sure you can kiss it better" he whispered seductively.

Rising her head to look at him, Bea and Puck both took a sharp intake of breath when they realized how close their faces were, and for a second, Puck thought she was actually going to kiss him, before she once again dropped her gaze.

"The thing is …" she said, turning her head in his direction, "you are actually right, in some strange, complicated ways." As he only cocked an eyebrow in question, she chuckled nervously. "I _am_ attracted to you, but I'm not some prize in a tombola, I need …"

_Please don't say it, don't say it_, Puck prayed internally.

"… I need you to _woo_ me, Noah" she added, a crooked smile on her face. Standing up, she smoothed over her skirt before looking down at him.

"Woo me, Noah, and we'll see about that kiss" she whispered, before walking back to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting, the couple trying to discretely observe the discussion.

_Not again !_ he quickly thought, and he nearly whimpered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 – Edith Piaf, La Vie En Rose (a mix of the French and English versions)

2 – Juanes ft. Colbie Caillat, Hoy Me Voy

3 – Michael Bublé, It Had Better Be Tonight (Meglio Stasera)

Well, I hope you liked it !

I'll try to post the next chapter before I leave for New York (yes, that's right, I'm going to see Darren on Broadway !) …

Next chapter : Halloween ! Blaine and Bea's birthday ! Costumes ! Warblers ! Party ! Puckea ! Klaine ! (Donkey !) More exclamation marks !

Take care my lovelies !


	16. Chapter 16 : This is Halloween

_Aaand I'm back !_

_Sorry for the long delay, I really don't have any excuse, but between my trip to New York, my meeting with Darren – yes, you're allowed to hate me for a little while here – and the changes in my life in general, I honestly couldn't find the time to type it all … But at last, here is the new installment of our favorite couple !_

_I know it sounds whiny and annoying, but reviews really are a help for writers to improve their stories. Hence my decision to keep the "Puckea" to my outtakes stories … for the most part, of course !_

_Here it is, my first attempt at REAL, full-on sex for our boys … I hope I did them justice !_

**_Disclaimer : well, since I spent all my money in New York, I really couldn't afford to buy Glee, now could I ? Trust me, things would be very different if it did belong to me …_**

_On with the show !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 16 : This is Halloween**_

To say that the Anderson family loved Halloween would be the understatement of the millennium.

For starters, it was the twins' birthday ; second, who wouldn't love an occasion to put on some costumes and eat candies ? Seriously ?

However, ever since they were both old enough to care about other people than themselves, Blaine and Bea had made their own tradition : put on their costumes, go trick-or-treating in their neighborhood, go to the nearest Hospital and share the candy with the children stuck there with their families, then go home and celebrate their birthdays properly.

Back in New Orleans, it had been a tradition shared with their childhood friends, and the Anderson parties had all been memorable. But ever since their move to Ohio, the siblings had not get many opportunities to do it 'Anderson style', and the past two birthdays had been pretty downcast. That's why they both felt like this year, their 18th birthday, needed to be great : after all, they had quite the group of friends to celebrate with, when you combined the New Directions, some of the Art club and the Warblers !

Quite understandably, Charles and Lana had decided to escape the insanity, trusting their children to give them their house back – mostly – in one piece.

They were all pretty sure to avoid any fashion faux-pas : after all, they were too different to pick the same costumes, weren't they ? Just to be sure, Blaine had made the Warblers swear on the Warblers handbook that they wouldn't come in their blazers, while Bea had checked that the costumes picked out by the girls were "childproof" ("No, Santana, a skirt that does not cover your _tuckes_ is not allowed !").

As the majority of them lived there, they had also agreed to hunt for candies in Lima, then to go to the Westerville hospital – Bea had her ways in there – then back at the Andersons.

Hence, on the night of the 31st, the whole Glee Club – plus Lauren –, five members of the Art club picked out by Tina and Bea and a few Warblers were waiting for the birthday pair to arrive in front of the Hudmel house. Nick, Jeff and Thad looked a little nervous, but all the awkwardness disappeared when they started to exchange video games tricks with the boys.

They spent some time complimenting their outfits, and Kurt could only approve : each and every single one of them had really outdid themselves.

As for him, he had chosen a simple yet elegant costume, quite freely inspired by the Jedi knights suit, only more fitting, and slightly adjusted to suit the weather without the need of a coat.

Looking at his brother, he smirked a little at how uncomfortable yet smug Finn looked in his Victorian suit. He had asked for help, wanting to make an effort for what he hoped was his last Ohioan Halloween, and Kurt had happily obliged, bringing a dashing look to life. Obviously, Rachel approved wholeheartedly, if the dreamy looks Elpheba was sending to Mr. Darcy were any indication.

For the past weeks, he had spent every available moment pestering Blaine to find out his own choice, but the other boy had managed to evade all his interrogations – with a smile, with a smoldering look, with a kiss, even with a hand job : he had resorted to every way of avoiding it. Kurt had then tried to bribe Bea into revealing the intel he wanted / needed, but apparently, stubbornness was a genetic trait in the Anderson family : all he had managed to get out of her was to be "prepared to drool like a fool, hahahaha".

Hahahaha indeed.

Not much of a warning or of information, Kurt mused when he spotted the black Mini smoothly parking near his house. First to come out of the car, Bea's costume provoked mostly amazed laughter among the assembled teens – with one notable silent awe – as the girl had picked a Devil costume, complete with horns, tail and pitch fork and, Kurt noticed as she came closer, red and black make-up. The tight black bodice and pants didn't leave much to the imagination, but most of the assembly thought she looked more 'cute' than anything else.

Busy making fun of Puck and Thad's reactions, Kurt had missed Blaine coming out of the car and closer to him, Hedwige on his heels, but when he finally saw him, he understood Bea's warning a little clearer, even if his brain wasn't working at full capacity.

Long story short, his boyfriend was a living, in the flesh embodiment of Harry curls were arranged to match the unruly wizard's style, and he was wearing round, black glasses and a complete Hogwarts uniform that flattered his body in all the right places. Silently cursing the way the grey sweater vest with red and gold piping was enhancing Blaine's sculpted chest, Kurt didn't waste any time in being embarrassed about gawking at his boyfriend's body a his eyes fell on the black dog at their feet, effectively distracting him. He couldn't contain the giggle that escaped him when he saw that the twins had put a pair of fluffy, white wings on the dog's back.

"Hm, clever. Turning her into the actual Hedwige ?" he commented, his voice still shaking with laughter.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Blaine innocently looked at the dog and nodded, a gentle smile playing on his lips. He then proceeded in twirling his wand and obviously looking at Kurt's costume. Leaning in for a kiss, he said softly "The Wizard and the Jedi ?", before pressing his lips to Kurt's a little more passionately. "We are a couple of nerds, aren't we ?" he added with a smirk. Kurt scoffed. "_You're_ a nerd. I, on the other hand, am paying a fashionable tribute to a milestone in the movie history." Blaine blinked a couple of times before chuckling. "You really are something else, Master Hummel," he told him, before pulling Kurt down for another heated kiss. "I knew there was a sensible reason I loved you" he whispered against Kurt's cheek, his hands cupping the back of his neck.

Fighting the embarrassing blush that threatened to take over his face, Kurt disentangled himself to turn to the other teens. "Ready ?" he said in a forceful tone, carrying his voice to the entire assembly.

"TRICK OR TREAT" they all called out with enthusiasm, before invading the streets.

Puck had tried to get closer to "his" girl, but the tall Warbler dressed as a bear had beaten him to the punch and was busy chatting with Bea, the girl painfully oblivious of the leering looks he was giving her. The jock wasted no time in getting closer to the pair, listening closely to the prep boy's attempts and ready to intervene if it appeared necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though some of them had complained about how childish it was to go trick or treating at their ages, they all enjoyed it – more than they wanted to admit. After all, it _was_ fun to see all of the kids running around in their little costumes, to observe them silently coming closer to Hedwige in order to pet her big head or her wings, letting out shrieks of laughter as she would ninja-licked their faces and gradually getting more confident and talk to the teenagers.

As he watched Blaine discussing, in all seriousness, the pros and cons of Snickers bars versus home-made fudges with a miniature Aladdin, Kurt started to think about a future with his boyfriend.

Oh, he knew that they were young, and that there was a good chance that their love story would not make it past college, he knew the statistics, he was a romantic but it didn't shield him from the real world. Yet, he felt like they had been through enough stuff together to manage to stick together through college – whether they went to the same school or not – and through the years. Kurt had never really considered himself to be a family man, but then again, Blaine had changed a lot of his views on life. And if the way they handled the kids already high on sugar was a way to judge his parenting skills, well Kurt could picture the two of them with kids of their own.

_Oh wow._

His thoughts had a way of creeping up without a warning.

_Wow._

_Fuckity fuck._

Right when he reached this point in his musing, Blaine came to walk by his side, taking his candy pop out of his mouth to peck his cheek. It was slightly sticky, but Kurt didn't mind. "Penny for your thoughts ?"

Kurt smiled and took a hold of Blaine's hand. "Just … thinking of random possibilities" he said softly, looking down at their linked hands. Whether he chose to be oblivious about the meaning behind the cryptic words, or to let it slide, Blaine remained silent on the subject, lightly humming a music that Kurt _knew_ he knew, but couldn't put his finger on. They walked in silence before Blaine took a step forward and started to walk backward, not letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Come on, we still have to get candies from Ms. Clash !" he said excitedly … far too excitedly for Kurt's liking.

"Blaine, I know you love her toffees, but you do remember that those are for the kids in the hospital ?" he finished calling after the already running wizard, only getting a resonating laugh in answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once all of their bags were filled to full capacity, the group separated to go to their cars and drove towards the Nationwide Children's Hospital in Westerville, where Bea had been treated the previous year. At their arrival, the nurses who recognized her warmly welcomed Bea, and once the teenagers were given a proper speech about they couldn't be too loud and once the staff approved some of the sweets, the merry group split to invade the rooms. Some of the kids had already been there when Bea had experienced the first signs of her illness, and she had not forgotten her little friends, quick to hug them and tickle them with her tail and fluffy horns. The nurses were all relieved to see their patients smiling in awe as the costumed teenagers distributed the sweets and bursting into songs from one room to the other, while the parents present took advantage of the opportunity to get a break without feeling guilty.

Kurt was busy applying some make-up on a young boy's nose when he heard cries of joy coming from a room nearby, and a few notes being plucked on a guitar.

_Who managed to bring a guitar without me noticing it ?_ he wondered, before looking back at the boy's hopeful face.

"What do you think Aaron ?" he asked with a serious voice. "Should we go and check what's going on ?"

Before he had entered the room, the nurses had warned him that the kid had been in and out of hospitals ever since his birth, and that he was extremely wary off strangers. However, it seemed that Kurt's gentle smiled and ability to treat him as an equal had got through the little patient's shyness, as he eagerly nodded a couple of times before holding up his arms to be taken out of the bed. Kurt smiled, looked over at the nurse to make sure this was okay, before taking the child in his arms and following the music. Putting Aaron down, he let him enter the room only to find out that he was one of the last of the group to investigate the source f the music – Rachel and Mercedes were sitting on the floor, looking at … Puck ?

Kurt was in shock to see Noah Puckerman, of all people, plucking the strings of his guitar as he sat on a bed next to a little girl who looked at him with wide, lovely-dovey eyes. Dressed as a cow-boy, Puck apparently knew how to charm his way in a girl's heart – with no consideration to said girl's age – when he really wanted to : all the women in the room looked like they were under the spell of his smooth voice and guitar skills.

_So long,_

_I've been looking too hard, _

_I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find, _

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone, when you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true,_

_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong, _

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

Playing the song softly, Puck thought about of all the things he had already done wrong with Bea : "coming on too strong" was the understatement of the year, if it was used to describe his past attempts, even if he had not made as a fool of himself as that Warbler had … He had to focus to keep himself from snickering at the memory.

_This heart of mine has been hurt before, _

_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

Kurt was distracted from the scene by a black and red manicured hand on his shoulder and a cry of joy from the little boy by his side.

"Bea !"

"Ronnie !"

Kneeling, the older girl swept the boy in her arms, nuzzling his cheek. For the first time in the evening, Kurt could see a big, happy (granted, missing a few tooth) on Aaron's face. "I take it you know each other" he deadpanned. The pair turned to look at him with identical smiles, then Bea chuckled, settling the kid on her hip. "We had to share a room last year, just before I left, and the Chipmunk and I bonded over our common love for Super Mario games" she clarified for Kurt as she gave up and put the boy back on his own feet, ruffling his soft auburn hair.

As Kurt went to ask Aaron if he wanted something to drink, Bea looked over at Puck, who was busy asking his 'audience' for songs, mindlessly plucking the strings in the meantime. She had caught the last lyrics of the song, but it had allowed her to see a new, or rather, another facet of the boy trying to win her over, one that helped her in making her decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Anderson house once all the candies had been distributed, it became fairly obvious that most of the teens were thinking that Halloween plus birthday equaled booze overflow, and before they even got the chance to establish rules, half of the assembled company was as drunk as sailors.

Even if they didn't have to drive, the twins stood away from the alcohol : Bea for obvious reasons, and Blaine because he knew what happened when he let himself close to it – he said stupid things, he did stupid things, he was being stupid and with the plans he had for the night … Stupid needed to be off the table.

On the other hand, Kurt appeared to enjoy his share of experimental cocktails handed by Santana and Christian (one of the Art Club guy, with an older brother working as a bartender in Cincinnati) and Blaine was clearly amused by his boyfriend's antics under influence. As it turned out, Kurt was a _very_ touchy-feely, affectionate drunk : every single time his path led him in Blaine's vicinity, Kurt managed to touch – squeeze – grope parts of his anatomy he had previously avoided very carefully.

Surprisingly, Puck also chose to remain sober, even though he was the one providing the beverages in the first place. When Finn – designated driver extraordinaire – asked his best friend why he avoided the booze, he gave him a half-smile before unknowingly quoting Kurt. "Can't afford to be sloppy – especially if she's not drinking either" he said quietly over the music, nodding in Bea's direction. The birthday girl had got rid of the devil suit to change into a light sweater, and was currently busy trying to convince her brother to do the same, but Kurt was coming to the … rescue ?

"Leave him alone, Beatrice" he slurred, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "I really want him to keep it, it really makes his ass pop – oops, I meant his eyes" Kurt giggled. "Plus, I want to have a sword fight in costume". Blaine and Bea exchanged a startled look, silently wondering and not daring to believe their ears. "Ya know, wand, light saber, swords !" Kurt explained with a fluttering hand. Bea kept on smiling incredulously, whispering to Nick and Jeff – who had come closer to observe their friend making a fool of himself – "For a minute, I thought he was being metaphorical !"

Blaine chose to save his boyfriend from further ridicule, and tried to manoeuver him in another direction, away from the laughing crowd.

He had managed to keep it quiet, but the recent developments in their relationship had him convinced that they were ready to … do the deed ? punch their V-cards ? the big night ? Put it any way you want, it still came down to the same idea : Blaine Alexander Anderson was ready to have sex with his boyfriend, and dammit, his laughing friends were not going to ruin it for him !

Trying to steady Kurt was not an easy task, but Blaine somehow succeeded in getting him back to his room without any harm, and more importantly, without attracting anyone's attention. As he let go of a still giggling Kurt to close the door, Blaine took a minute facing the wooden surface to gather his wits and figure out how he was going to … _handle_ it.

True, they had kept on exploring each other's boy, determining the other's sensitive spots and turn-ons, but one of them – okay, most of the time, it was Kurt – had always put a hold on what they were doing before it got out of hand (pun not intended). But if he was to be honest, Blaine had to admit that he really, really, _really_ wanted to lose the last remains of his control and see Kurt as the sexy beast he knew was hidden under all the layers.

And God did he think about it ! Ever since he had started to think about making love with Kurt, Blaine's one-handed sessions had been numerous, and he was anxious to compare the reality to his fantasies.

Turning back to Kurt to judge his level of inebriety, Blaine choked on air as he took in the scene before him : in the time he had taken to compose himself, the taller boy had got rid of his clothes, keeping only his light blue boxers on, and he was lying on the bed, looking expectantly at his boyfriend.

"Well ?"

Boy, did Bea change the thermostat ? It was suddenly a thousand degrees in here !

"K-Kurt ! What are you … You can't … What ?"

Sure, judge all you want, but Kurt's body on display like that guaranteed a malfunction between his brain and his mouth, okay ?

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am" Kurt told him in a low voice as he rose to his feet to come closer to Blaine and started to work on the knot of his tie.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "It was all an act ?" he asked as he pulled off his sweater and his shirt in one move, his loosened tie resting on his chest.

"Hmmm, parts of it – I only drunk enough to get rid of my nerves" Kurt admitted, a smug smile still on his lips, his hands lightly tugging the tie off his neck. "Now come on, Potter, vanish all those pesky clothes away".

Blaine just stared at him for a moment : between the sparkles in his eyes, the joking tone he was using and just the beauty of him, Kurt Hummel was evidently trying to kill him – or at least trying to melt his brain. Quickly recovering, he took off his pants so quickly he would later swear that magic did happen during that brief moment, allowing the garment to disappear, and took Kurt's hands in his as he walked toward the bed and took his mouth in a searing kiss just as they lied down. Kurt welcomed the kiss like a thirsty man welcomes a jug of water, opening his mouth to run his tongue on Blaine's lips. Moaning, the shorter boy took advantage of his position to return the gesture, letting his tongue roam freely, mapping all the details of the inside of Kurt's mouth and delighting in the sighs and little noises his boyfriend was making in response. When they both needed to breath, Blaine turned his head to let Kurt trace a pattern on his throat with his tongue.

Meanwhile, their hands ran from one spot to another, never settling on one place. Unlike all the previous make-out sessions they had shared – and they had lost the count a long time ago – there was a new awkwardness to every move, every touch, one they had not had to face since their first kiss. Eventually, Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips, holding him in his position under his body as he started to rock his own hips, their penises creating a delicious friction. Kurt couldn't even try to hold the gasping moan that came out of his mouth, directly on the sensitive skin of his bruised neck, and as loud as it seemed to be, they were both confident that the music coming from downstairs covered it.

"B-Blaine ! Do that again !" Kurt exclaimed, his voice lower than ever – almost a growl at this point.

One of his hands gripped Blaine's curls as the other boy turned his head to kiss the spot behind his ear, while the other hand attached itself to the curve of his ass. "Don't stop ! Don't …" Kurt babbled, raising his pelvis to recreate the sensation, but Blaine's chuckle against his skin was devastating his ability of speech.

"You're sure ? If I don't stop, we'll have to stop" he whispered throatily, and for a split second, Kurt tried to wrap his mind around the strange phrasing – then again, his boyfriend's fingers traveling from his hip to his covered penis was a bit distracting. Then Blaine slipped his hand under the fabric of his boxers, and he stopped trying to think altogether.

Kurt arched into the touch – oh, he knew how talented Blaine was with his hand in this particular area, but that didn't mean that the effects were any less mind-blowing than the first time they had done it.

Tightening his grip on Blaine's ass, Kurt rolled his hips in retaliation, both boys moaning at the added sensation.

"… so perfect" Blaine growled as he gripped Kurt's penis with even more enthusiasm. "Want you so bad Kurt …"

Said boy couldn't bring himself to care about the blush that was certainly covering his face and chest, but he couldn't hold the breathy "Really ?" that came rushing out of his mouth before he realized that he had said it, nor the disappointed sound he made when Blaine abruptly stopped performing his magic to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, Kurt, really" he said slowly and surely, "It's all I can think off ever since we started to be … physical" his voice so genuine and adoring that Kurt's insecurities flew out the window.

Cupping the nape of his neck, Kurt brought Blaine's lips back on his, his kiss saying what he felt with more efficiency than the best speech.

"Show me" he whispered when Blaine ended the kiss breathlessly. "Show me how you want me".

The feral, hungry look came back in Blaine's eyes, and he quickly resumed his attention to Kurt's erection, while Kurt put his hands back on the other boy's ass, pressing him against his body.

Now what you need to know about our boys is this : while Blaine had introduced Kurt to the addition of touching his asshole for stimulation – God, Kurt had passed out the first time Blaine had pushed his finger in his ass ! –, Blaine was the one who clearly enjoyed it more out of the two of them. Not that they wanted to be stuck in one role, but they had previously voiced their … preferences and they more or less knew how their first time was supposed to happen. However, in this moment, Blaine doubted that it would go as 'planned' : Kurt obviously needed to be shown that he was loved and wanted, and Blaine's only goal was to do just that for as long as Kurt would let him. Blaine completely took Kurt's boxers out of the way, taking a moment to admire the pink, flushed penis erected just for him, before returning to his task, spreading some of the precum while his other fingers started to massage his entrance. The sensation of Blaine's touch on the sensitive area had Kurt gasping, and he knew that it was time to move on, but that his ever so gentle boyfriend would never do anything without his consent or prompting.

"Blaine please … I need … I want …" he managed to say shakily.

"What do you want, caro mio ? Anything, anything for you" Blaine had frozen in his spot, keeping his head bowed and speaking in Kurt's shoulder, waiting for Kurt's answer.

The obvious care and love Blaine felt for him shook Kurt off his last doubts. "I want … you. Inside of me. Take me, Blaine" he whispered, feeling a wave of relief through his body as he finally let it out. For a moment, the only proof that Blaine was still alive was the puff of breath he released on Kurt's heated skin.

"Are you sure ?" The low, raspy voice he used to ask that simple question was laced with so much tenderness and raw want that it brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

"Yes. We've reached that point we're there, I know it" he answered, putting his hand under Blaine's chin to look at him and convince him with his eyes.

The smile spreading on Blaine's lips was the most stunning thing Kurt had ever seen, shining like a miniature sun in the dimly lighted room. The two shared a slow, lazy kiss before Kurt pulled away, the question forming in his mind making him blush.

"Do you have … you know, the _stuff_ we need ?"

_Stuff. Really, Hummel ? that's the only word you could use ?Way to sound confident and mature !_

Fortunately, Blaine blinked a couple of time without commenting on the phrasing, before lying next to Kurt on the bed to duck under his bed and give his boyfriend the opportunity to ogle at his wriggling but while his upper body was visibly straining to pull something. With a joyous cry, he finally reemerged, holding a ginormous paper bag, overflowing with boxes of condoms and bottles of lube.

Kurt stared at the enormous bag Blaine had just pulled from under the bed.

"What the … Blaine ? Honey ? What … did … you … do ?"

Blaine first looked in question between Kurt's amazed face and the open bag resting on the bed, a faint blush spreading from his neck to his cheek rapidly.

"Um … maybe I went a little overboard ?"

"A LITTLE ?"

The blush was turning into a full-out flaming hue, but Blaine held his ground.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that tonight would be perfect, and there is so much choice, Kurt !" he exclaimed, his eyes desperate. "Sizes, tastes – do you know there are _coffee-flavored_ condoms ? – shapes … And the same goes for the lubricants ! I just didn't want to pick one and it would turn out to be one that we wouldn't really like or that wouldn't fit us, and it's not like you can _try_ it all in the stores, and the salesman was so creepy I didn't want to ask for his – Hmph !" Blaine stopped his rambling explanation when Kurt planted a kiss on him. "I'm sorry" Kurt told him, still smiling but no longer judging. "I didn't mean to sound so critical. I can only imagine how uncomfortable it was to go into _that_ store all by yourself. Thank you" he added, his voice soft as he caressed Blaine's neck.

The curly haired boy let out a relieved sigh, and leaned forward to exchange another kiss with Kurt – a deeper one, a more passionate one too, and they quickly resumed their original position, Blaine on top of Kurt, settling between his legs – somehow, his own boxers had disappeared – maybe he really _was_ a wizard … - their naked penises rubbing against each other in the most beautiful way. Coming up for air, Blaine looked adoringly at Kurt before turning to catch the bag and bringing it closer to them. "Make your choice" he said seductively, pulling different bottles of lube he had found, while he searched through the boxes of condoms to find the ones he had picked for himself.

Clearly, Blaine had not lied about the amount of choice available for prospecting buyers : out of the bag, there were 6 different kind, and Kurt was dumbfounded, taking one bottle after the other, blinking like an owl in broad daylight. After a while, he turned to Blaine, asking for his opinion on the matter when the sight before him made him gasp for air : Blaine was patiently waiting for him, lying on his flank and lazily stroking his erection, a playful smile on his lips. No longer caring about anything but returning to the love-making, Kurt took the first bottle next to him and threw it at Blaine with a hungry look. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of said bottle – _really, warming lubricant ?_ – before taking the bottle and pressing some of it in the palm of his hand as he returned between Kurt's opened legs. Spreading the gel on both hands, Blaine couldn't help but whisper sweet babbles, pressing light kisses on Kurt's collarbone, and chest, and shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt, I love you so much …"

However, Kurt was getting impatient as he apparently took too much time for his taste.

"Blaine, please, touch me, anything, please, please …" The kisses had erased all the awkwardness the choice had brought up, and his body was tingling with anticipation.

A slick finger pressed against his hole and gently pushing in suddenly silenced him.

"Breath, caro mio, breath" Blaine whispered, desperately trying not to just take out his finger and dive into the warm, tight hole, as he pushed his finger up to the second knuckle.

God, the feeling was incredible, the feeling of Kurt's pulse surrounding his finger … He could die a happy man right now … Not that he wanted to, mind you !

Kurt took a couple of deep breath before wriggling his hips to prompt Blaine to start moving.

God the feeling was incredible, the feeling of Blaine's finger moving in and out, spreading the lube that …

"oh !"

Blaine stopped moving, looking up in alarm. "What's wrong ?"

Kurt moaned, which relieved some of Blaine's worry : if there something was happening, at least it was a good something.

"The lube … it's warming up" Kurt groaned. "More !"

Not questioning the commanding tone, Blaine happily obliged, putting more product on his hand and adding another finger.

God, if he had thought that Kurt was tight before …

"You're so more than perfect" he said, watching in fascination between his fingers coming in and out of Kurt's puckered hole and Kurt's face slowly losing any form of control.

When Kurt lifted his hips to meet his fingers closer, babbling words that sounded like "more, please, _moremoremoremore_", Blaine sincerely thought that it was the end ; somehow, he managed to avoid a quick ending by grasping his own leaking penis and not letting go.

Soon, he had three fingers inside of Kurt, but it still wasn't enough. They both knew it, and Blaine couldn't help his hands from shaking while he attempted to pull on the condom, lathering himself with more lubricant – _wow the warming sensation IS nice … wow !_

"Remember, breath, Kurt" he simply said, but Kurt didn't seem to hear him, one arm over his eyes as he whimpered at the emptiness he was feeling since Blaine had taken his magical fingers out of his ass.

Slowly, breathing in short intake of oxygen, Blaine entered Kurt, millimeters by millimeters, feeling like every added part of him joining Kurt was a blessing.

When he was completely inside of his boyfriend, they both let out a deep, deep sigh of contentment – oh, Kurt was in pain, because, fuck, that was thicker than three fingers, goddammit, but he could also feel that it was not going to last. Plus, the look of bliss on Blaine's face was, in his mind, totally worth it.

"Move, _mon amour_" he said, his voice shaking a little. Blaine pressed forward to kiss him, and the slight change in the penetrating angle – with the added bonus of the ribbed condom – had him gasping a surprised breath.

Soon, the only sound in the room was the sound of skin against skin, and whispered declarations of love, with the underlying music coming from the party still taking place down the stairs.

If Kurt had been able to focus on the world around them, he would have recognized the voices of Rachel and Finn singing a soft ballade, unknowingly giving them the perfect musical background for the love making they were having.

His dad had been right all along : sex … it wasn't _just_ sex, it was another way of connecting with the one he loved, and it was perfect, so perfect, in spite of all the awkwardness and in spite of the slight discomfort, and it was just so good !

God, how could anyone do anything other than having sex once they had done it, if it was so good ?

Opening heavy lidded eyes to look at Blaine as he could feel his orgasm coming closer, he was welcomed with such a sight …

Blaine could feel sweat pouring down his temple, down his back as he literally pounded into Kurt's ass, trying to hit just the right point to draw those mewling sounds out of him again and again …

Unknowingly sharing his feelings about how it was even possible to do anything else, Blaine looked down at Kurt, the two lovers exchanging a look filled with love and so much heat that it brought them to the edge, Blaine exploding in the condom with a howl of pleasure, managing somehow to take hold of Kurt's penis in one, two strokes before he could feel him coming all over his hand and his stomach with a scream.

No longer able to stand up, Blaine collapsed on Kurt's chest, neither of them caring about the mess they were making, heavily breathing before a short laugh came from Kurt's open mouth.

Shaking his head, Blaine tried to move to look at him properly. "I – I don't think there was anything even remotely funny in what just happened …" he managed to blurt out, even frowning was too demanding …

"No, it's not funny" Kurt replied, his voice broken and still laced with mirth. "I'm just … so happy, you know ?"

Blaine smiled and rolled on his side, kissing Kurt's shoulder. "I know".

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There, I did it !

Phew …

I couldn't help myself, their first time had to be awkward as fuck … I hope I manage to do them justice !

"Waiting for a girl like you"

I usually don't use songs they used in the show, but this one was so fitting for the situation

Christina Perri "A Thousand years"

It struck me as a klaine song for so long … I just had to use it here …

Please please let me know if the smut was … satisfying ?

I'll really try to update as soon as I can, but in the meantime look for the outtake, if you're interested in the development of Puck and Bea's relationship … It should be interesting !


End file.
